Providence
by falfurrian
Summary: Can Kim and Ron’s budding relationship overcome jealously and hatred?   COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence  
**A Kim Possible Story  
_By falfurrian  
_  
Chapter 1  
  
A pretty teen with gorgeous red hair and emerald eyes sat at the kitchen table, finishing a bowl of cereal. The tweebs, as Kim liked to call her twin ten-year-old siblings, slurped down cereal while their father read the newspaper drinking his coffee. Saturday morning meant you made your own breakfast in the Possible household. Even though Kim's mother was a world renowned neurosurgeon, her family had top priority. During the week she was always up early making sure everyone had breakfast, lunch, homework, jackets, etc. For this and infinite other acts of kindness, the family long ago decided to make Saturdays special for the most significant woman in their lives. This was her day to attempt a leisurely morning. It rarely worked out that way, but everyone felt better for the attempt.  
  
The doorbell sounded, barley audible over the two brothers seeing who could make the most noise. "I'll get it!!" Kim's mom said from the front room.  
  
Opening the front door she was greeted by a young man with messy blond hair and a toothy smile. "Hello Ron. Nice to see you." "Good morning Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said. "Isn't it a wonderful day? Is Kim ready? We're going shopping!" Ron was feeling exuberant. Friday had been another day of low grades and impossible amounts of schoolwork. But today, he was going to spend it with his best friend. Nothing in the world could be better. Kim had asked him to be there early to get a leap on the competition. Ron didn't completely understand the 'competition' part but had found out what early meant the night before.

> "Before 11:00?"  
  
"Yes Ron"  
  
"Before 10:00"  
  
"YES! I said early!"  
  
"Ok Ok , How about 9:30?"  
  
"8:30 Ron."  
  
"OK. But that is way more than early on a Saturday. That is like wack early."  
  
After that the subject changed from shopping to cheer practice, to grades, to the new show about tricking cars, to naked mole rats, to swim suites and on and on. When he finally got off the phone with Kim, he had forgotten to ask why they were going shopping.

"Come in Ron" Mrs. Possible said. "She is still eating breakfast. Help yourself to whatever...err ... is left on the table."  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen, "Hi KP" Ron said spotting his friend. Ron often found Kim at the breakfast table in her pajamas. But not today. He continued his greetings, "Mr. Dr. P," he said with a slight head bow. And finally, "Yoa there," pointing a finger and then giving the piece sign to Tim and Jim.  
  
"Hi Ron." "Hello Ronald." Then "Hi Ron" in stereo as the twins spoke at the same time. "Did you bring Rufus?" Tim asked. At this name Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pants, and gave a thumb up to Tim and Jim along with a squeaky "howdy".  
  
"Can we" ... "barrow Rufus" ... "for the day?" The twins asked in their shared sentence speak.  
  
"I don't know," Ron said furrowing his brow. "What do you want to do with him?"  
  
"We need him to do some" ... "repairs inside our new rocket", the twins exclaimed. "We dropped the self-activating" ... "engine igniter in the fuel tank" ... "and need someone to get it out" ... "before it goes off!"  
  
Hearing this Rufus dove deep into Ron's pocket and attached himself to his master. "Ouww" Ron exclaimed as tiny claws dug into his leg.  
  
Kim's Dad lowered his paper and chuckled, "Boys, you better let me help you with that igniter. Those things sometimes have a mind of their own." "Thanks Dad!" ... "You're the greatest!" "Yea, we thought you would be mad since we took the igniter from your 'special' draw." Tim and Jim looked at each other in surprise, "Oops! You weren't supposed to hear that."  
  
Leaning towards his sons speaking quietly Kim's dad asked, "Was it one of the red and black stripped ones?" Jim and Tim looked at each other and them back to their Dad nodding. "Oh dear" Mr. Possible said rising from the table with a since of urgency. "Take me to your rocket boys. And it better be OUTSIDE!" The three left the kitchen. Tim and Jim managing to lead their Dad who was gripping an ear in each hand. Being a rocket scientist had its advantages and disadvantages. Mr. Dr. Possible had rediscovered both.  
  
"So KP, what's on the shopping agenda for today?" Ron asked as he looked around for leftovers. He grabbed the last piece of toast from the table and pushed it into his month.  
  
"At 9:00 we will arrive at Monarch & Seamstress to see what they have, we will then go to Char Dress to see if they have anything better, then we'll go to Party Pants to see what they have. After that we'll circle back to get the best dress. Of course we'll have them hold the dresses I like so we don't have to hurry. Then we can look for shoes!"  
  
"Wow KP. This sounds like you're looking for a special dress or something." Kim looked at Ron like he had rocks in his head. "Didn't you hear what I said last night? We're shopping for the spring formal!"  
  
"Oooohhhhh..." Ron said. Now understanding perfectly why this shopping trip was so well planned. Kim put serious effort into selecting the right outfit for the occasion. He had seen this pattern before. Plus, this was a girl thing.  
  
Ron was serious about buying his cloth in the opposite way. Seriously against it. Kim didn't like the way he shopped for clothing and would have nothing to do with it. He shopped at Smarty-Mart and chose whatever was comfortable and inexpensive. He could pick out an entire year's worth of clothing in about 10 minutes. If they would put all four season's clothing out at the same time, once a year shopping would be a reality for Ron.  
  
Kim's Mom had entered the kitchen when her husband left with their sons in tow. "Are you really going to drag poor Ron all over those shops while you pick out a dress and shoes?" she asked. "That doesn't sound like much fun for him."  
  
Ron quickly spoke up "No problem here! A day with Kim is always the best. No matter what we're doing. Besides, I might get a chance to talk with some available ladies while we're out shopping. They still have a chance to step out with a bon-digitty dancer." Believing Mr. Possible might be confused, Ron added quietly, "I haven't found a date for the spring dance yet." Then he displayed his most confident smile and slicked back his hair. "Who could resist this?" at which point he assumed a goofy looking stance that was meant to show charisma. It fell well short of conveying his desire. Kim and her Mom exchanged a knowing smile.  
  
"Your Father enjoys helping me shop for clothing, so maybe it's not such torture." Mrs. Possible said. A light toughed her eyes and a Mona Lisa smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Come on Ron. I don't think any of the 'ladies' here are available for the dance." Mrs. Dr. Possible chuckled as her daughter grabbed Ron by the shirt and pulled him away from the table. "You two have fun!" she said as the two teens headed for the front door.  
  
Ron meant every word about shopping with Kim. They had been on hundreds of such trips. He and his friend used to be looking for the latest Cuddle Buddies (which Ron was NEVER to discuss with ANYONE), and then later cool school clothes, and now party dresses.  
  
He enjoyed seeing Kim get excited about new clothing, or anything for that matter. Even though he didn't put much effort into what he wore, shopping with Kim was serious business. 'Kim's such a selfless person.' Ron thought as they headed toward the front door. 'No one else would saving the world and still be so cool about everything. I'm going to do my best to make her feel special today.'  
  
Kim had everything ready to go. Her light coat hung by the front door with her small purse on the floor close by. She didn't pick up the coat but grabbed her purse. "I'll be home before 4:30." Kim yelled opening the door and walking though with Ron. 'Boo-yao! Kim remembered Temple.' Ron thought, 'Such a friend.'  
  
The two started walking towards the mall. "So Kim, just how formal is this dance? Will you need a long gown or something shorter?" "Shorter" Kim said flatly. Her thoughts drifting back to her mother's comment about shopping with Dad. 'Was mom smiling? I wonder what she was thinking.' She turned her attention back to her friend. 'It's super of Ron to go shopping with me. I have been looking forward to this forever.' "Thanks for doing this Ron." Her compliment had just made his day. With a big smile he said, "Anything for my best friend."  
  
She remembered Ron's comment, and that goofy look, concerning his date situation. She smiled at his confidence but felt a little sad for her friend. 'I wish more people would see him as I do.' They walked on to the mall enjoying how the warm sun cut through the chilly air. "Shego! Shego! Are you out of the bathroom yet!" "Your manners are atrocious," Shego said as the exited the lavatory. "Do you know that? Some times I think my brother would be better company."  
  
Dr. Drakken ignored his assistant's comments. "I have devised the perfect plan for eliminating Kim Possible as a threat to our future plans." "This is just what I need," Shego said under her breath. "I haven't laughed all day." "You deserve partial credit for this plan, so I am giving it to you." "Well, then it might just be worth a listen." "Enough credit," Dr. Drakken snapped. "We're going to breaking Ms. Possible's heart so completely she cannot focus." Shego rolled her eyes in amazement, "What part of this plan did you get from me? I don't recall any of this. It smells way to lame ..." "Zip it Shego and listen. You know that teens are fragile, pathetic pre-people. Always going to pieces over the next good- looking boy or girl that they see. What if Kim Possible couldn't have her next desire?" Shego stood in front of Dr. Drakken, arms crossed, "I'm listening. I'm real not sure why just yet, but I am listening. So how do you plan to pull this off?" Anger flashed in Shego's eye and started walking toward Drakken. Her arms now by her side, ignited in green flame. "If you tell me it's that mind control chip..." "NO! NO! It is not that!" Dr. Drakken explained, shrinking from the approaching woman. "I would never even THINK about such cruel and unusual punishment again." Sweet was running down Dr. Drakken's head and neck has he hurried to tell the rest of his plan. "We simply have to do the same thing as advertisers and governments. Misinformation and implanted by subliminal messages. But the real beauty of this plan is that it is not a frontal assault. We will be using Kim's friends against her." Shego stopped within striking distance and stood at the ready. "Then, once she is in a weakened condition. We will simple pick up the fragile little birdie, and CRUSH HER like a doll!" "I still don't see what part of this plan you got from me, but I think my weekend is open. Especially if it involves destroying Kimmie." "Oh, it will take more than a weekend Shego. First we need some information. Who are Kim's friends and who is she presently drooling over." Dr. Drakken laughed maniacally while keeping an eye on Shego, just in case. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence   
**A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian_  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At Monarch & Seamstress Ron pulled a dress off the hanger and held it up. "Kim, what do you think about this one?" It was a gorgeous hunter green dress with subtle appointments.  
  
"Oh, I like that! Is it in my size?"  
  
"Of course, my lady!" Ron said with a low bow and sweep of his hand. Ron never showed Kim a dress if they did not have her size. No since getting excited over something you can't have.  
  
"Hang on to that one. I'll try it on with the others."  
  
Ron looked at the dresses in his friend's arms, "Kim, I don't think that red dress is going to look right on you. The collar is too high. You need something that will show your neck."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yea...pretty sure. Plus if you're going to ware a necklace, you want it to lie on your skin."  
  
"Well, I'll try it on ... just to see." Kim was surprised! Ron really seemed to know what he was talking about. He appeared focused today. Too bad he couldn't put that same attention into his schoolwork.  
  
They had been looking for about half an hour with some success. Ron had noticed Tara and Mary shopping in the same area. But both had dates for the dance, so no use asking them. Besides, he was having a good time with Kim at the moment. Five dresses had been found to Kim's liking. Two were Ron's idea. He liked the green one just discovered but was not sure about the other. Ron thought 'You never know with women's cloths until you put them on.' Then he laughed imaging himself wearing one of the dresses.  
  
"What so funny?" "Oh, nothing. Just thinking of me in a dress." "Ron," Kim said "your right. That's not funny." Kim got a number from the dressing room attendant and went to change. Tara and Mary entered the changing area at the same time with their selections. Tara appeared to be shopping for the dance like Kim, but Mary was just everyday shopping.  
  
"Ron?!" Kim called. "Can you get me a size smaller in this dress? This one seems to be made funny." Kim held up the dress high enough to be seen over wooden slat door. Ron could see the dress clearly from his vantage point outside the dressing area.  
  
"You got it, KP!" Ron ran to the rack to get a size smaller. On the way, a dress caught his attention. "Ooohh, nice!" It was simple, sleek and black. 'And Kim's size.' He grabbed the new dress and along with the dress he went to find and headed back.  
  
Ron looked around when he returned to the dressing area. The attendant was out in the store hanging cloths. "Kim, I got your dress." Ron announced. "Great! Bring it over here would you please?"  
  
"Err ... OK. Can I be in here? This is the ladies dressing room?" "It's OK. No peeking though." Ron walked up to the dressing room door where Kim was changing.  
  
"Look at this dress I found! I think this one is the best so far!" Ron held it up to himself and leaned back. "I don't think it's your color" Tara said from behind a dressing room door. She giggled and Ron quickly stood up straight. Kim looked over the door at the dress. It looked really simple, maybe a bit too simple for a formal.  
  
"Ron, I don't know about that one."  
  
"Trust me Kim, this one is the bomb!" Ron leaned in close to the door while keeping his eyes downcast and spoke in a lower voice, "If you were your hair up and wear a nice necklace, you will be the most beautiful woman at the dance." He looked up when finished speaking with a far off look in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"You OK?" Kim asked. "Yea ... sure, just lost in thought." He said aloud before he realized. "What thought was that?" Kim asked, curious what her friend might be thinking.  
  
"So, should I hand these over the door?" Ron asked changing the subject. 'He must have been thinking something very personal. I'll have to get it out of him later,' Kim told herself. "Here, take this one back. You were right; the high collar did nothing for me." Kim opened the door to hand him the red dress. Ron quickly covered his eyes and stuck out his arm. Kim put the red dress over his arm and took the other two.  
  
"Thank you!" She said closing the door.  
  
"Have you tried on the green one yet?" Ron asked. "It's next."  
  
A couple of minutes later Kim appeared in the green dress. It was beyond pretty and accented her gorgeous auburn hair nicely. "This one is a finalist! You have a good eye Ron. Keep up the good work!" Tara came out of the dressing room in a dress that did nothing for her. She looked at Kim with unmasked envy but said, "That really looks good on you. Did Ron pick that out?" "He sure did," Kim answered proudly, smiling at Ron.  
  
"Ron, can you find me a dress?" Kim was suddenly perturbed with Tara. She did not like the idea of her friend helping someone else find a dress. "I don't know Tara. Picking a dress is kind-a, well, personal," Ron answered. "Oh, pleeeeaaassse," she begged. Kim was really feeling agitated. 'Why am I like this? If Ron wants to help Tara I shouldn't be ... jealous?'  
  
'No way I'm helping Tara find a dress' Ron thought. It was personal. Kim was looking very hard at Tara. He was getting some ugly glances himself. An idea came to him. "Well, let me see... Blond hair, blue eyes, cream skin... I think I saw something that might work for you," he said, quickly heading out of the dressing room. Tara looked at Kim and smiled. "Ron is so sweet."  
  
Kim was about to let her know just how she felt when Ron reappeared. He was holding a bright pink dress meant for a rotund 8 year old. Kim turned away to hide her smile. Tara looked at the dress and then at the goofy boy holding it. "Very funny Ron Stoppable! You think I'm FAT! Is that it?" Ron had accidentally hit a nerve. In his zeal to return quickly, Ron had grabbed the first obnoxious dress he found, not thinking about the size. Tara was furious. She stomped back into the changing room and slammed the door so hard it knockout out a couple of wooden slats.  
  
Kim looked at Ron standing there with the pink dress and a very satisfied expression. "You are sooo bad!" Kim whispered to him before walking back into the changing room. Tara turned her back to the door and started changing. After a minute the changing room got very quiet. Tara turned slightly to ease her concern about the silence and noticed the missing door slats. Then she saw Ron looking through the door at her very exposed bottom.  
  
Ron had never seen a thong on a real person before. He was mesmerized. 'How could that be comfortable? That thin strap. All that lovely skin. How amazing! Oh no, I'm going to get caught! Too late!' Tara screamed, "PERVERT" loud enough for the entire floor to hear. She was obviously still quite mad about the dress size thing and this just put her over the edge. Ron looked up to see a furious blond shooting daggers from her eyes. He smiled sheepishly and ran out of the dressing room like he had seen a ghost.  
  
Kim saw the whole thing from across the walkway. 'Serves him right for looking like that!' she thought. Kim knew Tara was wearing a thong. She always did.  
  
Ron ran smack into the dressing room attendant knocking her on her backside. "I'm so sorry ma'am! Please let me help you up." Ron helped the woman to her feet noticing the attendant name was Janet. "Did some of the slats fall off the door?" Janet asked. "Yea, how'd you know?" Ron replied looking over his shoulder not sure what to expect next. "The door slamming and someone yelling give me a clue. But I think the 'pervert' part zeroed me in on the situation." She touched Ron's arm lightly saying, "Some of the newer underwear is rather revealing." She smiled at Ron who instantly turn bight red. "Just wait out here until the blond leaves. Then you can go help your girlfriend."  
  
"Kim's not my girlfriend; she's my best friend." Janet looked at Ron with a smile, "Well, you're lucky to be in love with your best friend. Most of us have to have a best friend and a lover. You just wait over here." The woman cut him off before he could explain any further. She disappeared into the dressing area to see if everyone was alright.  
  
'In love with my best friend?' Rufas had been asleep for most of the morning but was rudely awakened by the scream and collision. "Ha little buddy!" Ron gave his naked friend a gentle high five. "Do you think I am in love with Kim?" Ron looked away thoughtfully not seeing his little friend nodding vigorously.  
  
Ron watched as Tara and Mary left. "...nerve of him! They should not allow boys in a ladies dressing room. I have never...." the ranting trailed off as the two walked towards the exit into the mall. Ron quietly walked back to the changing area and peered around the open doorway. Only Janet was visible. She smiled when Ron appeared and motioned for him to enter. Kim was back in the changing booth getting into the next dress.  
  
"Hey, KP" Ron said quietly, keeping his eyes high. Kim thought about scolding him but decided he had been punished enough. Besides, if it had been Ron changing she probably would have looked also. Wait, Ron? She meant someone else, like Josh or Brad or ... never mind. Besides she had seen Ron's underwear more times than she could count. Thinking about the last time he lost his pants Kim began to smile. "Glade you're back."  
  
"So, you, uh, liked the green one?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea. I'll have them hold it." Ron felt relieved knowing he was not going to have to explain himself.  
  
"What dress are you putting on now?"  
  
"The black one. I'll need your help zipping this one up. It's a snug fit." At that Kim opened the door with her back to Ron. The dress was looking just as Ron imagined. He stepped close to Kim, zipping up the dress. Euphoria filled him causing his head to swim slightly. 'Wow that was unexpected!' "Be sure to secure the top," Ron heard from a distance. Kim was standing very still while Ron stepped a little to the side and closer to see if their has a thread loop above the zipper. The warm glow continued. Filling every part of his body.  
  
Kim was enjoying Ron's closeness. He was so gentle, and a little awkward, at the same time. Kim was really comforted having Ron's help.  
  
"Found it ... And there! Got it!" Ron pulled the smooth hook through the thread loop. "Thanks" Kim said turning to find Ron had not moved. He was gazing at her with those soft brown eyes that had brightened her life so many times; peering into her heart. Kim put her hands on Ron's chest to keep from falling. Ron blinked. Eyes focusing.  
  
"Um, you better back up there Ron. I want to see how this looks." Ron began to move slowly and then more quickly. "It feels great" Kim said running her hands down the sides of the black dress. They walked over to the full-length mirror. Ron had not taken his eyes off of Kim. Ron finally spoke with a small crackle in his voice "You look absolutely wonderful Kim!"  
  
"That dress was made for you girl!" The attendant spoke. "It shows off your figure nicely."  
  
Kim had to agree. She turned side to side watching how the dress fell perfectly every time. The neck was just low enough to show a touch of cleavage. It hugged the rest of her figure nicely as well.  
  
Ron stared openly at the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. Kim spun around in front of the mirror enjoying the effect she was having on Ron. She had seen him stare at pretty girls before and knew he liked what he was seeing. Kim felt very attractive in this dress. Maybe even a bit ... sexy. Maybe a bit too attractive for Josh. But if not Josh, then who? Other than Ron of course. That's a funny thought. Woa! All this needed sorting. But not right now. After shopping.  
  
Ron's composure returning, he began looking at Kim with an eye toward fashion. "All this dress needs in a light gold necklace. Oh, Oh, and some of those dangly earrings."  
  
"Where did you find this man?" Janet said from her station at the entrance. "He doesn't dress the part himself, but he knows how to dress a woman. We sell jewelry on the first floor. I'm sure they could fix you up nicely."  
  
Ron thought what it would be like if he took Kim to the dance. 'It'd be so great! I'd surprise her with a nice necklace to match the dress. Along with a rose corsage...' But that was not going to happen. 'Reality time Ron! KP is your best friend. She is way out of your league as anything more than a friend.' Kim was going with Josh. And she didn't think about him that way.  
  
"Kim, do you think we could get something to eat after we're done here?"  
  
"Sure Ron. You feeling OK?" She asked touching his arm lightly. He had been so giving this morning. So attentive. She wanted to do something nice for him. Plus he suddenly looked kind of sad. Kim knew his thoughts had shifted to the dance and then to the fact he had no one to take. "Don't worry Ron. You'll find someone to take to the dance."  
  
'How does she do that?' Ron thought to himself. 'Girls must be psychic.'  
  
"If I were 10 years younger, I'd go with you to this dance or any other place you wanted," Janet stated matter-of-factly. Ron looked embarrassed but his spirits picked up at the unexpected complement.  
  
"So, are you going to try on these other two dresses?" Ron asked Kim.  
  
"No, they don't compare to this one or the green one. So, if you will be so kind as to unhook me, I'll change back to your basic average girl." Ron unhooked the loop and unzipped the dress half way. Kim held the front of the dress to make sure it would not fall as she headed back into the changing room.  
  
Two minutes later Kim was back in her own clothes. She spoke with Janet about holding the dresses.  
  
"We can only keep them 4 hours."  
  
"That will be fine," Kim told the attendant and give the woman her name. "You take care not to loose your friend there. Not many like him around."  
  
Ron had stepped outside the changing area to wait for Kim. 'I know Kim thinks I'm important. But she's my best friend. Why can't other people see me like her?'  
  
Kim appeared out of the dressing room and put her arm around his shoulder. "Thanks for your help Ron. You are full of surprises!" Her touch and kind words were just what Ron needed. "Are we still headed for snackage?" Ron asked with renewed energy. "You bet. My treat. The first round anyway."  
  
The food court was almost mostly empty. It was still early at the mall. Each ate a danish and watched the other shoppers. They did not notice the solitary figure watching them from across the mall. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence   
**A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian  
_  
Chapter 3  
  
At Char Dress Ron was still paying close attention to Kim but he kept looking for high school age girls to ask out. The activity had picked up a little so there were more people shopping. Kim watched his latest dance prospect rejected what ever his was saying and turn away. Ron looked unhappy as he headed back toward Kim.  
  
"It is amazing how many people I have never laid eyes on know me as a looser." "Stop it with the 'looser' stuff Ron," Kim scolded. "No, No it's true. One girl, the blond over buy the bald manikin, she has a picture of me with 'LOOSER" printed across it in red ink. You know, the one Channel 8 always shows." "You're joking, right?" "I wish!" Kim cringed. That was the worst picture ever. 'I need to have Wade hack that file,' Kim told herself.  
  
"Ron, that doesn't matter. If someone judges you before they even meet you, they are not worth your time. 'Do und to others as you would have them do und to you'."  
  
"I always liked that proverb," Ron said thoughtfully. "Who said that anyway?" "Jesus." "Really? Smart Man"  
  
Kim started to correct him about the 'Man' part but decided this was not the time to go into the Holy Trinity. The last time she tried to explain this Ron got a headache.  
  
"Look, I know you're trying to find a date for the dance, but maybe you just need to let things happen." "Yea, your right KP. If I'm going to get a date it will be a miracle." "Well, that is not exactly what I meant." "I know," Ron said. Then he added with a sincere smile, "Besides, I'm enjoying our day together." "Me too Ron." Kim gave Ron a tight hug before he had time to raise his arms in return.  
  
"I saw this cute outfit I wanted to try on over here. It's not something I would wear to the dance, but it is soooo cute!" "Go for it!"  
  
They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon looking for clothes, watching people, and window shopping. The whole time talking about everything under the sun. Ron's help made it so easy to change from one outfit to the next Kim thought she had tried on everything cool the mall had in her size. Kim could not think of a more fun time with Ron.  
  
Ron felt great. His date situation forgotten. Kim always had that effect on him. She could make him smile and feel good with just a look. But this was even better. They focused on one another. Not a mission, or school work, or cheer practice. Just each other. Their busy schedules had not allowed them this luxury in ages.  
  
They emerged from Club Banana about 3:00 headed for Monarch & Seamstress and then home. Kim had bought a couple things that were on sale and had decided to go with the green dress. The green dress was just fine for Josh. She had called the store about 2:00 and told Janet she wanted to buy the green dress and they made arrangements for a 3:30 exchange.  
  
Just as they past the food court Josh Mankey emerged from the long corridor that led to the restrooms. He visibly jumped when he looked up and saw Kim and Ron walking right towards him.  
  
Ron instantly tensed when he saw Josh. 'Mankey, just who I didn't want to see.' Ron thought. 'Always get an uneasy feeling about that guy. Hmm? He looks funny some how? Not as smooth as usual. Something's up!'  
  
Guilt slapped Kim in the face at the sight of her dance date. 'Why do I feel like this? I wasn't cheating on him or something. I can spend the day with Ron if I want. He's my best friend.'  
  
The three of them stopped to greet each other.  
  
Kim moved ever so slightly away from Ron and looked down at her shoes. Suddenly Kim's eyes popped up and she swinging her shopping bags behind her back to hide the contents. She felt so comfortable with Ron she had bought a pretty pair of underwear without hesitation. With that thought, her cheeks began to warm.  
  
Ron watched Josh run this hand over his hair and glance down to make sure everything was tucked in properly. Kim looked very self conscious. Her normal reaction around 'monkey man.'  
  
"Err, hi Kim! Ron. What you doing at the Mall?" Josh only looked at Kim. He did not meet Ron's gaze. Again, Josh ran his hand over his hair and glanced down. Something was definitely off. Slowly, Josh began to smile as the color returned to his face.  
  
"You know, shopping for ... this and that," Kim replied.  
  
"Cool. Hey Kim, may I talk to you a second. Over here," Josh asked, still not looking in Ron's direction.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back Ron," Kim said. She smiled at Ron apologetically and went with Josh. Josh walked right next to Ron as he led Kim towards the food court. What was that smell? It was a faint, sweet, odor just as Josh past. He had smelled that before in the bathroom at school. Then he remembered! Wacky weed! Josh had been smoking grass!  
  
Kim and Josh start to talk a short distance away. Ron's mind started racing. 'What if Josh is stoned when he drives Kim to the dance? They could get in a car wreck and hurt or WORSE! But Kim is a smart girl. She will be able to tell something's wrong. But what if she's blinded by love, or cologne, or second hand cannabis smoke? I can't take that chance. Wait a second, before I do anything stupid, make sure it is the best stupid idea you have. OK, I need to let Kim know Josh is getting high. I can dance around like a monkey acting like I'm smoking a joint! Swinging my arms over my head screaming 'I'm a stoned monkey.' Jumping from tabletops, scratching my butt. Anyone would recognize that signal! No, that's no good. It sounds more like a distraction than a coded message. Kim would think I saw a real monkey and started spazzing-out. Rats! I'm just no good at subtlety. I need a better plan!  
  
But before Ron could think of something to do, Kim was headed back toward him and Josh was meandering toward the food court. Ron noticed Josh gesturing to a couple of guys in a far corner table. Ron recognized them. They were the more popular people at school. The ones who yelled 'looser' at him when he walked past. 'Bunch of jerks!'  
  
Kim's face was expressionless as she approached Ron. She put her arm around his shoulder and said, "lets go get that green dress." "Everything OK?" "Sure, what would be the problem?"  
  
"Kim, there is something I need to tell you ..." "Ron!" came a familiar voice. Ron and Kim turned to see Ron's Dad walking briskly toward them. "I am so glad I found you!" said Mr. Stoppable a little short of breath. "Did you forget we needed to be at Temple EARLY today?"  
  
"Oh yea! I knew there was something I needed to remember." "Hello Kim. How are you doing?" "Fine, Mr. Stoppable." "Ron we need to leave right away or we'll be late." "Oh, OK Dad," Ron said very disappointed, and a little distressed, he wasn't going to be able to talk with Kim. Ron's Dad looked at his son's best friend, "Kim, can we give you a ride home?" "No thank you. I need to pay for my dress."  
  
With that Mr. Stoppable put his arm on his son's back and led him away quickly. Ron kept looking over his shoulder longingly at Kim. He hated having to wait until after Temple to talk with her about Josh. "Talk to you later KP! I had a great time!"  
  
"Me too, Ron!" she yelled. Kim watched Ron and his Dad walk away.  
  
'Ron looked rather upset at leaving. I wonder what he needed to tell me?' Kim continued on toward Monarch & Seamstress. 'Well, I can talk to him after I get back from the party tonight. Actually, Josh asking me to this party is perfect. I will get to spend time with him to see how I feel. Ron and I had such a great day! After today, I'm not so sure Josh is all that wonderful anymore. I hope Josh or his friends invite Monique. It's kinda rude for them to exclude Ron. Oh well, maybe it will for the best.'  
  
All the way to Monarch & Seamstress and then home, Kim's thought centered on Ron. This day had been so wonderful! She had know him almost all her life but he was still able surprise her with his hidden talents. Ron always made her feel special. 'Could Josh do that?' Well, she was going to get some information on that tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, at the far corner table in the food court, several boys sat around the table drinking soda, watching people. They were students at Middleton High. Nicely dressed in polo shirts sporting stylish hair. "Josh, dud.! Do you think Kim knew your were stoned?" Randy asked his friend. Josh smiled back, "No way! I have been high around her many times and she never suspects a thing." One of the other guys at the table spoke, "I can't wait for the party tonight. Did you score?" he asks looking at Randy. "Big time!" Randy answers. "Where gon'a have a hightime on the ol' town tonight!" The group laughed at the stupid pun. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian  
_  
Chapter 4  
  
Temple seemed to drag on forever! Ron normally enjoyed going. It was always so peaceful and rejuvenating. But this evening he could only think of Kim. A lot had happened today he needed to sort. Ron's 'more-than- friends' feeling about Kim had returned stronger than ever. He had dealt with these feelings off and on for many years. The last couple of times the feeling took a lot longer to subdue, but they eventually went away. He was not sure the feeling would ever go away this time. What a day!  
  
He was also thinking about Kim's safety with 'stoner-head-monkey-moron.' How Kim received the information was key to success. Kim liked Josh so this would be tricky. If Kim suspected he (Ron) was attracted toward her, she might not heed his warnings. Just blow it off as another jealous attempt to get her attention. Especially since he had no proof. 'Might, might, might!' Ron yelled in his head. This speculation was getting him nowhere. He needed help. Then he smiled, remembering whose house he occupied. At that, he finally stopped thinking and prepared to listen.  
  
For Ron this was no easy task. Controlling his thoughts never happened naturally. Chaos ran through his head like a hamster on a wheel. Sitting on the wooden bench next to his parents Ron closed his eyes. He breathed deeply to calm himself, letting his breath out slowly. After a few deep breaths he could feel his heart start to slow and his muscles relax. The silly song running though his head was pronounced.  
  
When Ron had first tried to listen to God several years ago, he tried to force everything out of his mind. He visualized floating down a river in a boat, Abraham at his side. Anything that approached their boat or got in (a thought) was thrown overboard. Unfortunately, Ron always found the sight of someone falling off a boat very funny and ended up laughing. After the boat he tried centering his thoughts around an all consuming flame. But again this proved folly. The flame either went out or grew so big he imagined himself on fire. His latest approach seem to work better.  
  
Ron's thought began to drift. He heard Rabbi Katz say how serving each other is serving God, then a cool explosion came to mind from the last movie Kim and he had seen, it was so warm outside today, playing guitar might be fun, Kim's face ... so beautify, love better than he imagined, his best fiend ... needed him, loved him, was ...Ron was looking in a window full of smoke. He could only see images through the frame. The misshapen figures milled about a small shrine. Each grotesque figure in turn gave a piece of itself to the orb. Breathing fire into the orb as it fed on their souls. The environment changed ... now he was trapped in darkness, unable to move. He was calm even though panic would be a normal reaction in this situation. God was with him and every thing was going to be OK. His mind saw red and blue lights. A deep moan, a voice in agony and pain. A voice so well know it could be his own, so near him, so close to him. "KIM!" Ron yelled as he jerked awake in alarm.  
  
All eyes turned to him as he realized he had been asleep and dreaming. His parents looked at him with immense displeasure. He slumped deep into his seat not meeting anyone's gaze.  
  
Embarrassment kept him in his seat, but his heart told him to find Kim. He had never fallen asleep in Temple! Was the dream from God or was he just reacting to what he was feeling about Kim and Mankey? Either way it was best to act as soon as he could.

Kim arrived at Monique's house about 6:30. Monique had called to see if Kim was going to make an appearance and they decided to go together. Kim rang the bell. A short while later a tall dark man answered the door and flashed a broad smile. "Hello Mr. Bass." "Hello Kim Possible! Have you save the world lately?" he chuckled. "Come on in. Monique is up in her room. Go on up." "Thanks." Kim bound up the stairs to her friend's room. "Monique, you ready?" "Hey, Hey, girl!" Monique said seeing Kim. "Ooww, you look nice night Monique!" "I told you Richard was going to be there, didn't I? Can't have him being distracted by anyone but me, can I?" Monique was wearing a tight fitting red top and a short black skirt. The style was simple but it would get Richard's attention, or any boy's for that matter. "I thought you were going to wear your green & blue skirt with that new top you showed me?" Monique asked. "I was, but then I changed my mind. I think this is dressed up enough for Josh. Kim was wearing a long sleeve green top and CB jeans. Nice, but nothing special.  
  
"OK girl spill it!" Monique stated. "What do you mean?" Kim said diverting her eyes from her friends. "When we talked on the phone, all you could talk about was Ron. Not Josh, but Ron. I know you and he are friends, but I think there is something else do'in here. So, in the words of my friend 'watch's the sitch'?" Kim look passed Monique and took a deep breath then began excitedly "Ron and I went shopping for a spring dance dress today and we had such a great time he was so attentive and he even picked out the two best dresses and he was sooo cute with the way be would help me change and we talked about everything we were really close but then I saw Josh and felt really guilty about being with Ron and then Josh invited me to this party without Ron but Ron had to go before he was going to tell me something important and now I'm not sure how I feel about Josh, or Ron."  
  
"Uh ha," Monique began slowly. "Well I know who has been eating too much sugar. So let me get this straight. You bought a dress with Ron to wear to the dance with Josh who invited you to a party without Ron but now you think you may have more-than-friend feelings toward Ron and many not be interested in Josh anymore."  
  
"EXACTLY," Kim exclaimed. Then added "... well no. I don't know," Kim said in frustration. "I am so confused. I have known Ron for so long. Some times he can drive me nuts! And at other times, he is the sweetest, most kind, considerate person I know! Plus, he is loyal to a fault. I know he would give his life to save mine. But! I am not sure he feels the same way about me. What if he doesn't! I might be damaging our friendship over a silly crush. And then there's Josh. Good looking, cool, talented, dreamy eyes. He seems to posses all the qualities that Ron doesn't. We have been out a couple of times, but I still don't know him that well. Not like I know Ron."  
  
"When you spill girl, it really get wet." Monique looked at Kim with a very serious face, "Well, I think this party is just what you need. Time to think about Josh without Ron. If Josh can't take your mind off Ron, you'll know your heart."  
  
"Thanks Monique!" The two girls hugged. "You're a good friend."  
  
"You ready to go?" "You bet!" They headed down the stairs. "I'll be home later Dad." Monique said to her Father. "Nice try sweetheart. Where are you going, what time will you be home, and how can I reach you?" "We are going to Randy Hemp's house. I will be home by 11:00, ok 10:30 and I have Mom's cell phone." Monique's Dad continued the questioning, "Where does Randy live and will his parent be home?" "He lives at 25624 Chicago Street, real close to Aunt Jill and Uncle John. And yes, his parents will be home." "OK then" Monique's dad said with a smile. "You two have fun. Take your Mother's car. Mine is making a funny noise. Oh, and be very careful crossing Elm Street. People are always running that light. I saw an accident there just the other day!" "Thanks Daddy. We'll be careful."  
  
The girls backed out of the driveway, cranked up the music and headed for Randy's house.  
  
A car parked several houses down moved pulled away from the curb and headed in the same direction as the two girls. Ron was having kittens wanting to get home so he could talk with Kim. Most Saturday nights they went right home after Temple. But tonight his family had gone out with friends to have diner. Ron tried to tell his parents he needed to talk with Kim, but after his outburst, he was being held on a short lead. At least for a while. This evening was going all wrong.  
  
Dinner drug on forever. They had to wait to be seated. And since it was crowded, it took extra time for the waiter to show up. Everyone wanted to order drinks and think about what to eat! Then everyone wanted appetizers. And on and on. When they finally said good-bye to their friends about eight o'clock Ron never wanted to eat with his parents again. They had taken the very simple process of ordering, eating and paying to a new slow. Pure torture!  
  
Once at home Ron jumped out of the car and run up the stairs to his room. He originally wanted to talk with Kim face to face about Mankey, but that was 2 hours ago. Now he needed to hear her voice. All evening his dream had been tugging at him. What did it mean? The creatures, someone being trapped, and the moans of pain. The thought of Kim in some kind of trouble drove him. He needed to hear her voice to know she was OK. Ron pushed the button to speed dial Kim's number. Then he waited. After the forth ring he became concerned. Just after the sixth ring, Kim's voice came other the telephone in the prerecorded voice Ron had heard many time before. He hung up and called the family number. "Hello?" came the familiar female voice of Dr. Possible. "Hello, Dr. Possible. Is Kim there? She didn't answer her phone so I thought she might be downstairs or something." Ron realized he sounded a little anxious on the phone but it was too late. "Hello Ron. Kim went to a party with Monique. She said she'd be home about by 10:00. Is everything all right Ron? You sound a little tense." "Err, everything is OK. I just wanted to talk with Kim. I had something on my mind." "Well, I can tell her you called when she gets back from Randy Hemp's house if you would like?" "You're the best Mrs. P. Thanks!" Ron knew Kim's Mom had given him Kim's location on purpose. She never seemed to mind having him check on her daughter.  
  
Ron dug through cloths and papers on the floor until he found the phonebook. Hampton ... Heimis ... Hemp. He read the address, '25624 Chicago Street.' It would take at least an hour to walk. He needed a ride. But before that, he needed some information.  
  
Ron picked up his phone and dialed Wade's number. The 10-year-old boy genius answered, "Hello Ron. What's up?" "Hi Wade. I need some info on a party." "The party at Randy Hemp's house, 25624 Chicago Street?" "Yea, how did you guess?" "It's my job to know these things. Plus, Kim's there." "OK first question has been answered. Second, who was invited to this party?" Wade started typing as he spoke, "And why am I hacking into the Hemp's computer to get you this information?" "I think Mankey is a stoner and I want Kim to know before he has a chance to hurt her in some way." "Do you have proof of this?" "Not yet," Ron said a little defensively. "You know Ron, if you can't prove this, she will only think you are jealous." "Yes, I know. That's why I am going to get my proof before I tell her. I wanted more time, but it can't wait." Ron hears feverous keyboard clicks and taps in the receiver. "OK, assuming their computer is on line.... Yes! Now to check recent traffic concerning tonight's activities." Silence and tapping. "Here are the people that have been invited." Wade read them off. They were mostly the jocks and popular people at school. Ron knew Kim would get invited to this party. He got his answer. Mankey was invited. "Your name is mentioned a couple of times too Ron. It appears you ...err...were not invited." "Who cares! I wouldn't want to go to a party with those jerks anyway. They pick on me enough during school, why set myself up."  
  
"Oooo look at this..." Wade said with satisfaction. "Most people don't know computers record instant message traffic. Ya just have to know where to look." After a short silence, "I may have your proof." Ron listened intently has he heard more tapping and then silence again. Wade spoke at last, "Via IM, Randy told Josh that his 'big score' today was 'the best ever' and that 'this shit is good stuff' and that is should make the party great. My guess is drugs." "I'd have to agree, but it still isn't proof. OK Wade, thanks for the assist." "Not a problem bro."  
  
Ron suddenly remembered he didn't have transportation. "Wade?" "Yea Ron?" "Do you think you might be able to hook me up with a ride?" "No." Wade said flatly without any hesitation. "Why not!" cried Ron. "For Kim, transportation is a synch. She saves the world. For you, well, some people think you cause the problems Kim cleans up." "Do not!" "You remember that avalanche in Finland?" "That might not have been my fault. Military jets sound a lot like a scream." Wade started to speak but Ron cut him off. "OK, fine! I'll see if I can get a ride from Mom or Dad." Ron's tone returned to friendly, "Talk to ya later Wade." "Good luck Ron. And take care of Kim." "Will do." 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian_  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ron got a ride from his mother to Randy Hemp's party. She was not really excited about giving him a ride to a party after his behavior this evening. Ron knew his outburst during prays and impatient attitude during dinner had not won him any points with his parents. But he was able to talk them into letting him go once he told them Kim was going also. His parents trusted the teenage girl completely. They had told him many times how much of a great influence she had on him. And it was true. Kim had taught him so much about what was and was not important in life. Unfortunately, he frequently learned these lessons after a particularly ugly fight with his best friend or after he got what he thought he wanted. But in all cases, Kim had been there for him when he needed her the most. Now it was his turn to be there for her.  
  
As the vehicle pulled up close to Randy's house Ron yelled, "Stop here!" "What? Why do you want me to stop here son? Isn't that the house with the party just ahead?" "Please mom, just stop the car." Mrs. Stoppable steered over to the curb, slowing to a stop. "Now, tell me why I stopped here." Ron had to think fast. He couldn't tell his mother the truth. "It's not cool to have your parents drop you off. That's all. Can I walk from here?" "OK dear. I don't want to embarrass you. I didn't think that was actually possible. Are you sure everything is OK? You and Kim getting along alright?" 'Girls are psychic, I know it!' "Yes, mom. Everything between Kim and I is copasetic." Ron opened the door and stepped out. "Be home by 10:00 Ronald."  
  
Ron was walking fast; he barley heard his mother's last sentence but waved to show his understanding. He continued to walk along the street until his mother was out of sight. Then he looked around to see if anyone was watching. The houses here were spaced far apart with lavish landscaping. This was a wealthy area of Middleton. He was two houses away from his destination. Convinced no one was paying him any heed, he quickly walked toward the back yards along the less kept area separating the houses. The first part of his plan was to sneak up along the back part of their property from a few houses down and get the lay of the land. Actually, this was the only part of this evening that was planned. Kim and he were always dealing with unknown situations. This felt quite normal. Well, almost. He was alone and having to do all the thinking.  
  
Ron stayed low as he moved between the houses making his way to the Hemp's house. Music grew louder as he approached. The back yard was decorated with Japanese lanterns and Tiki torques. Two tables were set up close to the house with food and drinks. The electric yard lights weren't on. Ron could smell cigarette smoke as he crouched down low straight behind the house. He was under a large, full bush giving him the perfect vantage point to see the entire back yard.  
  
Other houses yard lights shown brightly so it took a bit for Ron's eyes to adjust to the darker environment. He started recognizing faces. Again, the most popular people from school. There was Bonnie, talking to Brick and Ted. And 'nice-butt' Tara. He laughed to himself. Ron watched the back yard for 15 minutes, seeing nothing of Kim or Josh. He started thinking about what to do next when he spotted Kim and Monique walking out the back door together. A wave of relief covered Ron and he relaxed a bit. For the first time tonight he noticed sharp pains in his thighs. Ron rolled to one side, relieving some of the pain. Ouch! He thought as he pulled the thorny vine off his pants.  
  
Kim and Monique were talking together a little ways from the food table. Ron watched his friends, wondering what they were discussing. He never would have suspected he was the topic.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this party Monique," Kim said. "There is a lot of smoke and I know I saw Ted and John with beer in the house." "I didn't think you were that prude Kim? There're not hurting anyone." "Only themselves and Randy's parents if someone sues them." Monique did not respond. Kim was starting to open up a little. They had only talked superficial stuff since they arrived. Kim looked around suspiciously. "It's something about this party that reminds me of a mission." Monique smiled and said, "Maybe it's the torches? Didn't you tell me villains like caves as hide-outs?" Kim smiled at her friend's joke, then took a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about Ron. I miss him. I know it has only been a few hours, but I wish he were here."  
  
Kim's expression changed to a scowl as something caught her eye. She walked over to the food table and picked up one of the party fliers. After a quick scan she held it out for Monique to see, "Did you SEE this!" The top of the flyer said 'Party at Randy's Hacienda' and in the middle of the page was the infamous Channel 8 picture of Ron with a circle and slash through the image. At the bottom it said 'This party is LOOSER free'. "This ticks me off! Why do they pick on him so much! When I see Randy, I may just have to break my foot off in his..."  
  
"Hello there Monique," sounded a deep, rich voice. It was Richard Rhyner. Monique's current interest. "Hello Kim. How are you fine young ladies doing this evening?" Richard was tall, coco brown, and nicely built. Even so, Richards's greatest feature was his winning smile. Kim turned to see Monique looking at him with dreamy eyes. She had lost all her cool and replaced it with drool. Kim knew Monique was no longer interested in her issues. Once Monique was hooked on someone, that was it, everything else took second place.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink; you two have a good time." "OK Kim, see you later." Monique looked at Kim with 'thank you' in her eyes before returning them to Richard.  
  
She wadded up the flyer that was still in her hand and through it in a large trash can. Kim was ready to leave. They had been here an hour and she still had not talked with Josh. When they arrived she saw him head to Randy's room and close the door. She was tired of this party. True, a lot of these people were her friends, but none compared with Ron. She would rather be sitting at home alone in her PJs talking on the phone with Ron than here. Kim was reaching for her Kimmunicator to call her mom when Josh started talking to her from behind.  
  
"Hey Kim. Glad you could make it. How long have you been here?" Kim turned to see Josh Mankey standing two feet away. Nicely dresses in a wrinkled shirt open to show the coordinated T-shirt underneath, we flashed a smile and winked at Kim. "High Josh, oh about an hour." Kim did not hide her displeasure at being ignored. "An hour!" Josh said with real surprise. "Man, sorry about that Kim. Randy was feeling really bummed out about Jennifer and needed to talk." Kim changed her tone a little since he had been helping a friend. "I hope everything is OK. I heard they broke up. But I thought it was his idea?" "It was, that's why he was feeling bummed. He didn't want to hurt her, but the jell wasn't there." Josh ran his hand through his hair and looked around. A popular dance song came over the stereo and Josh looked up "You want to dance?" he asked Kim a little louder than necessary. "Sure." They headed to where people were dancing.  
  
After getting the vines out of his pants, Ron watched the people at the party and started thinking of his next steps. He needed to get proof to show Kim that Josh was a stone-head. Ron was troubled. He had not thought about what he needed to show Kim. He couldn't just show up with a hand full of drugs and say they were Josh's! That would be stupid. He would just deny it and Ron would get arrested. Bad idea. How did they prove it in the movies? Let's see, Ron could tackle Josh, wrestle him to the ground, dig the drugs out of his pocket... No, no, another dim-witted idea. Ron and Josh were about the same size but he wasn't sure he could wrestle him to the ground while digging in his pockets. Oh gross! The thought of digging is some other guys pocket suddenly gave Ron the creeks. Beside, there was not guarantee he would have any drugs on him.  
  
Kim would need to see Josh using! That was the only sure way to make this point. But how? He would need to know where Josh was getting high, get Kim to that same location without being seen and let the seen unfold! Yes! This might just work. For a second Ron was feeling good about himself. 'Who am I kidding! This plan is almost as lame as the others. Well, maybe not AS lame, but extremely difficult to pull-off.' He started feeling like a failure when he remember why he was here. 'Kim! Kim is worth the effort, even if he looked the fool.' She would do it for him. 'I have to try,' he told himself, confident he could do what was needed, almost.  
  
He needed to get close to the house without being seen. He could start watching for suspicious behavior and look for a pattern. The house had a lot of shrubbery about the perimeter of the property and close to the house. If he kept low and moved slowly he would be able to get close to the house without being seen. He would even be able to look in some widows if he timed it right. Ron crawled backwards out. Once clear, he changed to a crouching position and look through the bushes. He could still see the people at the party, but he was concealed nicely.  
  
He crept around the house keeping the hedge between him and the party guest. He circled all the way around until he was on the side of the house. There were a couple of windows that looked promising. Especially the one that was open. The drapes shut and the lights out. The yard was dark on the sides of the house. He could slip from the perimeter hedge to the bushes next to the house unseen.  
  
He made up his mind. Ron looked to see if it anyone was looking and look off across the open yard. He kept low and moved quickly. Once to the other side he turned sideways and worked his way between two bushes a crouched down. 'Yes! Made it.' This 'mission' had a different feel about it. If he screwed up it would not be in front of some stupid villain, it would be his classmates. His failure now would bring shame to Kim. It was important he not fail. Ron looked into the dark window. He could not see a thing. The inside door leading to the room was shut. Ron stood up a little more and pushed the drapes aside.  
  
"I know I saw somebody go this way." Ron froze. Someone was coming around the side of the house from the back. "I bet they ran into the bushes." He was busted if he did not think of something fast! They had to be close for him to hear them over the music. Without looking to see if they had rounded the corner, Ron pulled himself up into the open window, crashing to the floor inside. He sat there still, listening. "Quite, I think I heard something," the voice said. Ron heard rustling like someone was pushing looking in the bushes. The dark showdown of a boys head peered in the window. Ron stayed on the floor, looking up at the unknown head. "I can't see a thing! It's too dark." "I think you're seeing things," said a second voice. "Let's go!" The head moved out of the window. Ron relaxed. He had managed to escape nearly undetected.  
  
Ron stood up to get his bearings. He wondered what room he was in. It smelled funny. Like old cloths, and some kind of smoke. Incense maybe. Then it hit him, 'I bet this is Randy's room!'  
  
At that, the music suddenly got much louder and the light came on in the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me.  
_  
**Providence   
**A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian_  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Josh's rhythm seemed off tonight. 'I wonder if he's Okay. He seems to be having a good time though. He has a big smile on his face.' The music came to an end and Josh led her to the drink table. He pored himself some soda and drank it before asking "Kim, what would you like?" "Anything diet, please." Josh poured a cup of diet raspberry soda and handed it to her. She was not very fond of fruit soda but she had said 'anything.'  
  
The two leaned against the table looking over their shoulders at each other. "Josh, what have you been up to lately? Did you get anything cool at the mall?" "The mall? Oh yea the mall. Nah, all we did was hang-out." "Who were you there with?" "Randy, Ted, Nathan, Randy, Bill, and John." "I know Randy H, but who was the second Randy?" "Who? Kim you're not making any since." Josh laughed and patted her on the head with his empty hand. 'Why did he pat me on the head? I'm not some kind of dog!' "So, what else did you do today besides the mall?" "Not much, just hang around with Randy getting ready for the party." Kim realized she was not having a conversation with him, she was asking questions and he was answering. She decided to see how long it would take him to initiate the conversation. Kim smiled and looked Josh in the eyes, waiting. He returned the smile and bobbed his head in near rhythm to the music. Kim kept looking at him, wondering if he would say anything. He seemed perfectly content to say nothing. He finally blinked and turned his head square with his shoulders. He stood there silently bobbing his head, watching the people.  
  
'I may not be entirely sure about Ron, but I'm sure about Josh.' Kim realized this could be the same situation two week from now at the spring formal. This would not due! She loved to party and she was spending too much time and effort preparing not have a good time. She needed to tell Josh she did not want to go to the dance with him. It needed to be done tonight.  
  
Ron watched as the four guys walking into the room. Ted, Nathan, and John followed Randy who entered quickly and shut to the door behind them. They all started smiling and formed a circle around him. 'This doesn't look good.' Ron thought. He was trespassing and not wanted. Ron knew these guys; all athletes of some sort and each weighted 50 pounds more than he. A sickening feeling formed in his stomach.  
  
With the lights on Ron could tell he was in Randy's room. Other than size, it was a typical boy's room. Poster of bands, movies, and scantly clad women. There were also a bunch of sports trophies. In with the sports trophies was a rack holding a dozen belts of all different colors. To one side of the room was a small table. On the table was a spherical shaped object with a wide tube coming out one side. The bong was orange and had a very dark liquid sitting at the bottom.  
  
"Hello ... err ... gentlemen. I was looking for the bathroom and accidentally ended up here. Funny how that happens, hugh?" "Shut up looser. You weren't invited to this party and we are going to throw you out. Literally." Randy slammed his fist into an open palm indicating his intentions. Ron swallowed hard. There was no way he could get out without going through these guys. He looked toward the window. Ted saw his eyes move in that direction and step between Ron and the window. He smiled at Ron sadistically, "You can go out that way when we're through with you."  
  
"Josh, we need to talk." "Okay Kim, go ahead" "Can we go some place a little less loud?" "That may be hard to do. Randy's dad wire the whole house for sound." "Okay ... how about over here." Kim started walking toward a darker place in the yard. For some reason she thought it would be more quite where there was less light. Josh followed without saying a word. His expression unchanged.  
  
Sure enough, there was a little less sound in this part of the yard. Kim stopped and turned to face Josh. "Look, Josh, I ... err ...can't go to the spring dance with you." This caused a change in Josh's face. He lost his grin and dropped his jaw. Kim continued, "I'm sorry I have to bail, but I don't think we are right for each other. We don't seem to have much in common." Kim was not sure what to expect next. She had never seen Josh get ruffled about anything. Disappointed, but not upset. Josh looked away from her toward the people dancing. "Well, I wish you would have told me earlier so I could have tried to find someone else at this party, but I understand. Thanks for being honest with me." 'Wow, that was really nice of him to be so cool about it! Josh is a nice person. He's just not the right person for me.' "Thank you Josh, for being so understanding." Kim gave him a sad smile. "Hey, I know how it is." Josh didn't return the smile.  
  
"Well, I think it's time Monique and I take off." "Yea, I was thinking about leaving too. Did you say you came here with Monique?" "Yea, that's right?" "She may not be ready to leave. Seems like Richard and her are getting along pretty well." Kim looked toward her friend. It was true; Monique and Richard were standing very close to each other talking. Both lost in each other's eyes. Kim knew Monique would not want to leave until the very last second. She was stuck here until then.  
  
"Kim, I could give you a ride home. It's on my way." "Josh, that's offal nice of you but after our last conversation, I wouldn't feel right." "No really, it's Okay. You don't even have to say a word, if you prefer." 'It would be nice to get home before it was too late to call Ron,' Kim thought. "Are you sure? You won't feel, you know, used?" "No way Kim. We still plan on being friends, right?" "Sure," Kim said with a sigh. Josh said, "I'll get my stuff and let Randy know what I'm doing." Josh went back into the house and headed for Randy's room.  
  
The door opened just as Randy was taking a step toward Ron. All eyes turned to watch Josh stepped thought the doorway. Startled at first by Ron's presence, Josh quickly gained his composure. After a split-second hesitation he finished walking into the room and shut the door quickly. Ron was somewhat relieved to see Mankey. While Ron did not like the boy, Josh had never openly picked on him. This might be his ticket out of here. "Josh, my man! Good to see you!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
While Josh had been taken aback my Ron's presence, he did not seem to be too disappointed. Josh pointed an accusing finger at Ron, "Its your fault Kim doesn't want to go to the dance with me! You have always been trying to come between her and me." 'Well, that was unexpected' Ron thought. "What do you mean?" Ron asked defensively. "You spent the day with her and I know you were dis'n me. I had everything under control until you poked your 'looser' noise were it didn't belong." "I never said anything bad about you! If Kim decided she didn't want to go with you, it was her idea." All eyes had been on Josh, but now they were back on Ron. This exchange had fueled the fires of hatred.  
  
Josh walked over to the bong and picked it up. "This will be even better with a good buzz." Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the substance in the bowl. Josh placed the tub against his mouth and pulling the smoke deep into his lungs. After a second he released the smoke, grinning. His eyes were blood shot. "Woo, this is good shit!" He swayed a little. "Now, I am ready. After I watched them beat the hell out of you, I get to drive Kim home."  
  
Ron's fears were personified! The dream from Temple now made perfect since. Josh was going to drive Kim home stoned and cause an accident. Ron had only one thought, 'Protect Kim.'  
  
With a nod from Randy, Ted grabbed Ron from behind the back, hooking their arms together to keep Ron from raising them defensively. Randy stepped forward, punching Ron in the stomach, causing him to bend forward. The pain was intense, but Ron's only thought was Kim. He must not let this monster hurt Kim. He loved Kim. Kim needed his protection. He would fight for Kim! "KIM!"  
  
Ron brought his head up swiftly hitting Ted in the nose. The blow caused Ted to loosen his grip enough for Ron to jerk is left arm free. Without looking Ron swiftly brought his freed elbow up and back hard, catching Ted square in the face. The Mystical Monkey Power was flowing freely in Ron, giving him confidence and power. Ron dropped to one leg, and then knocked John off his feet with a sweeping leg kick. John landed on his back, head on the floor. Ron immediately slammed his clenched fist into John's nose. Blood running from his face. Ron turned and rose, knocking aside Nathan's punch. He drove a knife punch in Nathan's exposed chest, hitting him hard just below the sternum. Nat dropped to the floor gasping for air. Ron stood and faced Randy. Randy's eyes were large with surprise. In less than two seconds Ron had dropped his three friends with the swiftness and precision of a master. Randy seemed to look at Ron with new respect, but his actions showed he had learned little. Randy came at Ron with a front kick, then sidekick combination. Ron blocked these kicks with his arms while stepping backwards. Left then right outside blocks deflected Randy's punches and brought him close. Ron brought his knee up into Randy's exposed groin. His right hand upper cut hit Randy between the eyes, knocking him to his back daised. Randy landed with his right arm out to his side. In one flowing motion Ron dropped to one knee landing squarely on Randy's wrist. The sound of broken bones was audible. His opponents had been stopped. The ancient power of the monkey ebbed away. Ron stood slowly, expressionless. He did what he had to do. The entire exchange had taken less than 7 seconds to transpire. Now for Mankey...  
  
Ron's head filled with pain and he smelled ... bourbon? Then blackness.  
  
"That little shit broke my wrist!" Randy said rising from the floor holding his broken limb. He kicked Ron in the ribs causing him to groan. "I'm out'a here!" Josh said heading for the door. "What the shit are we supposed to do now Mankey! You killed him!" "He's not dead, just knocked out." In a not so steady voice Josh continued, "Taking him out of town and drop him someplace. Make it look like a robbery or something. I don't know!" What if someone saw him here?" John said trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. "No body saw him. He snuck in threw the window, remember? Besides, it would be his word against ours. No one will believe that buffoon." With that, Josh opened the door and stepped out. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian  
_  
Chapter 7  
  
After watching Josh walk into the house Kim thought, 'I better tell Monique Josh is giving me a ride home.' She crossed the yard to standing in front of Monique and Richard. They did not seem to notice her. "Excuse me you two, I need to speak with Monique for just a second." Slowly, they both looked at Kim. Monique got up and walked a short distance away with Kim. "Monique, Josh is giving me a lift home, so you won't need to give me a ride." Kim was just about to leave when Monique said with a very perplexed look, "Josh is giving you a ride home? What about you-know-who?" "It's just as a friend. I told him I couldn't go to the dance with him." "Really? I want all the details, tomorrow." Monique said looking over her shoulder at Richard. "So even after you dumped him he is still talking with you? How strange is that? You sure he's not planning something sinister?" "So not the drama Monique. I was a little surprised he offered but he seems sincere and wants to still be friends." "This whole thing sounds a little too easy girl. Watch yourself, Okay?" "I will." "Well. I guess you made up your mind about Ron." A slight smile crossed Kim's lips as she spoke, "I think I have. I will fill you in on the details Monday. I need to talk with Ron first." "You go girl!" "Thanks."  
  
Kim walked toward the house to wait for Josh, a spring in her step as she listened to the music. 'I can't wait to tell Ron I'm not going to the dance with Josh. I hope he's not bummed out about this party. I'm sure Mom told him where I went.' Kim stopped in her tracks, 'Was that Ron I just heard yell my name? Sounded like he was in trouble.' Kim looked around to see if anyone else might have heard her friend, but no one seemed to have noticed. Kim saw Christina standing close by and went up to her. "Hey, Christina." "Hi Kim, what's up?" "This might sound like an odd question, but did you just here someone yell my name?" "No Kim I didn't. Why?" "Nothing, I guess. Thanks Christina." The girl returned to her conversation. 'Maybe I'm hearing things. The music is kind of loud and I was thinking about Ron. Besides, what would he be doing here?' Kim tried to think of something else and headed back toward the house.  
  
Kim waited inside the house for Josh to return. She was still thinking about hearing her name when Josh entered the room. "Josh, have you seen Ron here? I thought I heard him yell my name." "No! I haven't seen him all night." Kim looked at the boy in front of her a little more closely. "Josh, are you Okay?" Kim asked. "You look kind 'a pale." "It's all the different kinds of food I've eaten. I think it's made me sick. You ready to go? I'm not feeling that great." "Are you Okay to drive?" "Oh, yea. I'm fine. It's just my stomach." Kim looked at him skeptical but went along. They headed out the front door and got into his red convertible.  
  
Josh did not help her with the car door and appeared distracted. He started the engine, turned on the lights and put the car in drive. "Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?" Kim asked. "Yea, thanks." 'He didn't sound too grateful.' Josh buckled his seatbelt as he pulled away from the curb. He reached over, flipping on the radio. "Josh, would you amp down the radio, its kind 'a loud." Josh rolled his eyes and turned the radio down ever so slightly. They continued down the residential streets toward home.  
  
Kim was starting to get worried. 'He's rolled through the last couple of stop signs a little fast.' "Can you watch those Stop Signs? I know your not feeling good but ..." "Are you this bossy with RON?" Josh yelled over the radio.  
  
'I've made a big mistake! Monique was right. He is not thinking clearly.' "Josh, stop this car and let me out! You are not fit to drive." The car did not slow. "Josh, I said stop the car!" "What for? Are you implying that I'm not as good as your LOOSER friend Ron?" "Ron has nothing to do with this, STOP the CAR!" "FINE! Right after this intersection." Josh gunned the engine to accelerate through the Elm Street intersection.  
  
Kim turned her attention back to the road. The light in front of them had turned red, and they were still 50 feet from the intersection. The cars to their left would most likely see them and not move. The situation was different on the far right. A large 18 wheeler was in the left lane moving slowing to avoid a complete stop. It completely blocked the view of any car to its right.  
  
As they sped through the red light the cars on their left honked but did not move. The truck slammed on its brakes in plenty of time. 'What's on the other side of the TRUCK ...' Kim braced herself. The car had almost cleared the intersection.  
  
The sound of a car wreck is unmistakable. Broken glass, bucking metal, squealing rubber, followed by an eerie quiet. It all happens so quickly ... but the sound is imprinted in our memories forever.  
  
The car was hit hard on the left quarter panel. The red convertible spun around 180 degrees before it slammed into the street light on the left. The second impact brought the car to a sudden stop. No one moved inside the crumpled automobile.  
  
The pain was staggering. It hurt to breath, it hurt to think. He laid style trying to remember how he got here. He opened is eyes. Waves of pain. He felt sick. His eyes focused, for the most part. He could see stars overhead and tall grass on either side. Trees further away. Cold crept into his body. A deep cold. 'I better see if I can get up.' He reached his arm around and touched the back of his head. "Ouch!" It was a throbbing mixed with sharp, cutting pains. 'I don't think I want to know.' As he pulled his arm back he realized he was laying in water. A dull whine came to his ears from a distance, but getting closer. It was the sound of rubber on asphalt. Headlights illuminated the trees overhead as the car grew closer and passed on by. 'I'm in a ditch by some road. That would explain the water. Oh man! How did I get here?' Pain prevented complex thought so Ron decided to go with motion instead.  
  
He pushed up with his arms into a near sitting position. Resting there for a bit. Again he moved a little more forward until his torso was almost straight up. Without warning, Ron throw-up on himself. Vomit was all over his pants and shirt. 'Oh yuk! This is just great! I'm hurt and I smell bad. Oh man, I really smell bad! I smell like ... alcohol! Was I drunk? I don't remember drinking. They say that's what happens though. You start drinking then you forget everything. That would explain a lot.'  
  
He rolled over so that he was on all fours and waited for the pain and nausea to ease. The nausea went away, but the pain remained. Putting one foot under him, he tried to stand up. He was racked with agony when he hit the ground. From his new position Ron could see a sign about 4 feet away. He crawled to the sign. Once there he pulled up with his arms, leaning against the sign post for support. He made it to his feet and stood there for a while. Dizziness, pain and that offal smell all working to pull him back down.  
  
'Kim wouldn't even come close to me night now.' The memories hit Ron like a train. The party, the window, Mankey and Kim, the ... fight? Then blackness. Someone must have hit me from behind. Mankey! He wasn't coming after me so he got ignored. Ron began to feel worried about Kim. He had failed her. If she was hurt it was his fault! 'I should have known Mankey would hit me like a coward.'  
  
"I need to call Kim," Ron said out loud to no one. The highway sign he was leaning against read 25 South. Ron knew 25 ran through town but did not know which direction to head. He decided to stay on his side of the street and head north. He didn't have enough information to make a better choice and besides, it hurt too much to think.  
  
As he put his full weight on his right leg he almost fell. Ron stood there for a second doing a mental evaluation of his condition. His head hurt so much he hadn't noticed his other sore spots. He looked down. 'Someone took my shoes! Why would anyone want my shoes? They were quite comfortable, but I don't think anyone else would really want to ware shoes that old.' He still had on his socks. His right ankle and knee hurt along with his testicles, stomach, ribs, and face. The right side of his cheek felt a little puffy. 'I wonder if they through me out without stopping?'  
  
Ron looked out along the highway. Way in the distance he saw a light. Maybe a street light or a house. It was in the original direction he was going so he decided to keep heading that way. He had to pick the right direction the first time. He was not going to get a second chance.  
  
The phone rang at the Possible household. The caller ID said 'Middleton Hosp'. This was normal for a Friday night, especially since Dr. Possible was the neurosurgeon on call this weekend. "Hello" "Hello, Dr. Possible? This is Maureen at the hospital" "Yes Maureen, how are you tonight?" "Dr. Possible, Kim has been in a car accident and is here in the emergency room." "Kimmie! Oh NO! What's her condition?" At hearing this, her husband stood up, the color leaving his face. "She's in satiable condition being treated for a possible concussion, multiple contusions on the arms and head, and a broken wrist." "I'll be right there!" Kim's mother hung up the phone. "How's Kimmie? Is she going to be alright?" "She has a broken wrist and a possible concussion." "Oh dear!" "I'll head down to the hospital" "I'll get a neighbor to watch the twins and follow as so as I can." They both ran in different directions.  
  
Kim was laying flat on a trauma room table. She had been given painkillers but they didn't seem to be doing much for her headache. She could see people moved about her, performing various tasks with practiced competence. She was recovering from the emergency room 'treatment'. All the probing, picking, prodding, pulling, and sticking had hurt and she was tired.  
  
She began thinking about what led her here. She remembered being pulled out of the car and how much her wrist hurt. Then laying on the stretcher during the ride to the hospital. They had asked her a lot of questions. Name, age, medications, drinking, drugs. Where did it hurt, was she feeling dizzy or like she needed to throw-up. Could she move all her toes and fingers? After a while, they just talked to her. Asked if she was Dr. Possible daughter. Who was the person driving? Was he her boyfriend? All questions managed to be satisfied by either 'yes' or 'no'.  
  
Even with all the bumps and turns the ride to the hospital was peaceful compared to the hospital. Doctors and nurses swooped down on her. Most of it was unpleasant at best. She did not want to remember that part.  
  
She heard a family voice and opened her eyes. She didn't remember closing them. "Kimmie, how are you feeling?" Her mom was smiling down at her. It was apparent she had been crying. "I'm Okay Mom." Kim said weakly. A tear fell from her mother's cheek. "Dr. Kidding said you have a broken wrist and a possible concussion." A little sleepily, "That would explain the headache and my wrist ... ache." "Well, everything is going to be alright." "Thanks, Mom." "They are going to take you to x-ray for your wrist and then for a CAT scan." "Will it hurt then they set my wrist?" "I'm afraid so, dear. Nothing they can do about that." "Well shi...oot. Will I get a cast?" "Yes, I think so." "Can Ron sign it?" "Sure he can." Kim's mother put her hand on her uninjured arm to comfort her. She leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Kim smiled.  
  
"Here they are to take you to x-ray." They unlocked the wheels of the padded table a little too rough for Dr. Possible. "Hey! Take it easy there you two." The technician started answering before he looked up "They stick sometimes ma...." At this point the tech's eyes met Dr. Possible's not too friendly glare. "Yes, Doctor Possible. Sorry. Is this your daughter?" 'You go Mom!' Kim thought. "Kimmie, I'll be right here with you." They began moving the table down the hall very carefully. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me.  
_  
**Providence   
**A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian  
_  
Chapter 8  
  
Ron struggled with each step. His energy waning and the pain intensified. It came in hard, unforgiving waves, crashing down on him. Once again, Ron only felt the pain in his head. All others were so much less he didn't care. It looked as if he was about half way to the light from where he started.  
  
He finally stopped and dropped to one knee. He dare not sit all the way down. There would be no getting up. Ron closed his eyes tightly, "Oh God, if I have ever needed your help it's now. I know something has happened to Kim and I have got to help her. Please let me get to her." Ron stayed in that position for a little while. Then he pushed himself up on his feet again and started to walk once more.  
  
'I wonder?' Ron felt his various pockets. 'Someone took my house key! And my change! Oh no, and my wallet! I loved that wallet. Kim gave me that wallet on my 13th birthday.' Ron recalled his friend's gift. It was a light tan bi-fold. Nothing special could be seen from the outside. But on the inside Kim had had them engrave these words on the inside flap: 'Happiness is yours. Spend your money wisely. Your very best friend, Kim.' Some how seeing that each time he opened his wallet made him more generous. Not so much with he and Kim. He would buy her anything. But with people he didn't know. They traveled all over the world and frequently saw very poor people. He always felt guilt for having so much when they had so little. He wanted to help them in some way. It was never much by American standards, but in other places, it would be a lot of money. Kim had shown him it truly was better to give than receive. 'Well, I've lost my wallet, that tanks!'  
  
Ron continued on, thinking about the other thoughtful things Kim had done for him. It made him fell good remembering the day they had together. Saturday, was that this morning? It seemed like a long time ago. He cringed as he thought of all the stupid stuff he had done just so people that didn't give a rat's ass about him might notice he existed. If for any reason he was ever noticed again, he would not let it go to his head. Besides, he couldn't right now, his head was too full of pain. Ron smiled at his own joke.  
  
At the thought of rat parts, Ron felt good he had left Rufus at home this evening. 'No telling what they might have done with you little buddy.'  
  
Ron trudged along, loosing awareness has he recalled his special friend. The time he first met Kim in the playground, the first time he slept over, Kim running down the hall yelling she had made the cheer squad. All great times. Lost in his thoughts Ron did not notice his slow but steady progress. Time did not matter. He was in his own world with Kim.  
  
The moon shone down on Ron as he walked along the empty highway. The only car that had passed down this road for a long time was the one Ron had seen from the ditch. The night was beginning to chill as the temperature of the ground equalized with surrounding air.  
  
Ron saw the light was not only a street lamp, but a connivance store. It was only a few hundred yards more! Ron's spirits lifted even though his strength was waning quickly. Only a couple hundred yards to go, but he wondered if he could make it.  
  
Ron smiled as he realized his prayers had been answered. His fond memories had taken his mind off his pain long enough for him to make it this far. He was only 100 yards away now. He could do it! Each step was more painful than the previous, but he could do it! Fifty yards to go! Ron was feeling funny now, more so than before. Something tickled under his shirt collar. He wiped his hand along his neck. The pale light from the store light and moon enabled Ron to see dark streaks on his fingers. It was coming out his ear. He knew this was not good. People die from blows to the head. Twenty-five yards more.  
  
No lights on inside the small store but the light over the parking lot revealed a payphone on the front wall. He walked the last few feet a little faster, leaning against the wall when he reached the phone. Ron held his breath as he picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "Dial tone! Yes," he said weakly. He began slowly slipping down the wall. With no money there was only one number to call. He dialed 'O'. After an agenizing pause Ron heard, "Operator, how can I assist you." "I need to call '911' but I don't have any money." "I'll connect you, one second please...have a good day and thank you for choosing AT&T" "Your welcome" came from Ron's lips out of habit. "911 Operator, can I help you?" "I need to get to a doctor, I think. I have blood coming out my ear and it's grossing me out" "What is your name sir?" "Ron" "Sir, do you have a last name" "Stoppa..." Ron did not finish. He had slipped down the wall and was laying on the pavement. 'This feels so warm, I like it here.' Ron could here the 911 operator talking, but did not answer. "I hope she knows were I am." Ron said aloud. He closed his eyes and began thinking about Kim again. Blood started to pool near Ron's head.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they moved Kim from her emergency treatment table to a room. In reality, the hospital had moved rather quickly. The staff wanted to keep Dr. Possible happy. While she was one of their favorite physicians, she could be rather demanding if procedures were not executed like clockwork. The entire staff was happy Kim was in her own room.  
  
"Why didn't you let me get the green cast, mom? This blue thing is hideous!" "Sounds like someone's pain medication is wearing off. Besides, they all turn green eventually." Dr. Possible was just about to punch the nurse call button when a nurse from the ER walked in. "That was convenient; I was just about to call someone." "Actually Dr. Possible, I was wondering if you could look at an emergency that just arrived. If you would prefer I can have Dr. Fernfull paged. It's just that he is in bad shape." "Kimmie, are you going to be Okay?" Kim's mom was pleased to see her daughter had fallen asleep.  
  
"Go on dear, I'll be here with her," her husband assured. Mrs. Dr. Possible turned to the ER nurse, "Lets go." "Thank you Doctor." Mrs. Dr. Possible felt much better than she did two hours before. Her daughter did not have a concussion and would be going home tomorrow. This was just the excuse she needed to find out about Mankey. She had heard the ER doctor say 'stoned' and 'high' while he was treating him. It was good to be a doctor.  
  
"The patient is a John Doe. No wallet, not ID." The nurse reported to Dr. Possible as they walked briskly toward the elevator. "He appears to be about 16 years old. He has multiple abrasions and contusions on his face, arms, ribs, right leg, wrist and head. He has a fractured scull from an impact to the back of his head and he has been bleeding from the left ear. Temp is 96, blood pressure is 70 over 45. Pulse is weak, but steady. He managed to call 911 from a pay phone about outside of town." The elevator door opened on to the main floor and they stepped out. "From his clothes it looks like he has been vomiting. Also, he smells like a distillery but his blood alcohol level is zero." The nurse rounded the corner of the ER trauma center with Dr. Possible in step right behind her.  
  
Kim's Mom gasped. "Ron!" On the table before her laid Kim's best friend, stripped to his under shorts with a breathing tub inserted down his throat. His skin was gray with blue bruises on his right side. "Do you know this boy Doctor?" "YES, His name is Ron Stoppable." She pulled her hand away from her mouth and walked to the table. "Call his parents and let them know he's here. Their number is 555-1458."  
  
Dr. Possible took a deep breath and started giving orders. Once again the ER was alive with activity as they prepared Ron for surgery.-  
  
Ten minutes after they received the call, the Stoppables arrived at the ER. Ron's mother ran to the nurses' station, "Where is my son, Ron? Ron Stoppable!" "He's being prepared for surgery" "I want to see him NOW NOW!" Dr. Possible walked out from behind the curtain and motioned for Ron's parents to join her. They hurried over. "Where is Ron? What happened to him?" "Ron is in here." Dr. Possible said a little shaken. "He has a head wound from some kind of glass bottle." They walked into the curtained off area. Ron looked about the same as when Dr. Possible found him. His mom walked up to her son, reached out and took his hand. "Ron, its mom, can you hear me?" "He's been unconscious since they found him. He called from a payphone about 20 miles south of here on 25." "That doesn't make since! I took him to a party on Chicago Street about 8:30. What was he doing out there?" She held her son's hand to her face and spoke his name over and over. Mr. Stoppable asked, "What's his condition, they said something about preparing him for surgery." "He is stable right now but in critical condition. He has a bad concussion. His brain is bruised and has swelled. If it continues to swell, it could get worse. Much worse. Even ..." her voice cracked" fatal. If the swelling continues he'll need surgery to relieve the pressure. The best thing is for the swelling to subside on its own. Unfortunate, all we can really do now is wait and see what develops. He is young and strong. Those are a very good combination. We prepared him for surgery as a precaution." 


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence   
**A Kim Possible Story   
_By falfurrian_  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kim lay in bed with her eyes closed, not moving. She did not want to talk to anyone. Her head throbbed and her wrist was heavy. But most of all she was mad. Mad at Josh for driving like an idiot, and mad at herself for not paying more attention. Her mom had told her Josh was fine and did not need to stay in the hospital. 'That boy!' If she had listened to Monique, she would not be in this bed. 'I'm going to pound that Josh Monkey when I see him.'  
  
"Kimmie, you awake?" her Dad asked. "Yea, Dad." She rolled over toward the window and her father. Kim's Dad was sitting in a chair moved close to her bed. He was smiling at her but his eyes were puffy and red. She had not seen her dad cry very often. "I'm okay Dad." "I know Kim, I've got ... well, ... I love you honey." "I love you too, Daddy." Her father leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Knock, knock! Breakfast is here," said the nurse as she entered the room. Surprisingly, it smelled good to Kim. Eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. Kim didn't understand the attraction to coffee, but enjoyed the smell. "Can you sit up Miss Possible?" "Please, call me Kim." "Okay, Kim." Kim pushed herself up using one arm. It was hard not using both. Her head was throbbing. "Oh man does my head hurt." "I think the doctor left orders for pain medication. I'll let your nurse know." "Please and thank you." Kim managed, not felling either. After some pain meds, she might feel more thankful.  
  
"Dad, you want this coffee?" "Oh, that would be swell." He took the coffee in both hands and drank deeply. Her Dad was looking out the window, as if lost in thought. Kim started eating her breakfast. It smelled better than it tasted but she was hungry. "Miss Possible?" said the nurse from the door. A well build man in his early 20's with a short pony-tail entered with a tiny paper cup in his hand. "How are you feeling this morning?" He sat the cup on her table and began taking the pressure cuff off the wall, wrapping it around her arm. His hands moved with ease and confidence as the collected his needed information. Pressure and temperature were normal. Pulse good. "This is your pain medication, take it with some water or milk if you'd prefer." Kim took the pills and swallowed them with some water. The nurse smiled at Kim turned and left the room.  
  
"He was kind'a cute," Kim said, hoping to get a reaction out of her Dad. He was always so predictable. "What? Did you say something?" "Dad, are you okay? You seem a little distracted. You remind me of Ron." Kim's father did not answer. Kim knew something else was wrong. "What is it dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was hoping to wait 'til later to tell you," Kim's Dad looked worried. "It's Ronald dear. He was also hurt last night." Kim's heart skipped a beat. "How is he, can I see him?" Kim was halfway out of bed before her father gently stopped her. "He's in intensive care. They might not let you see him just yet." Kim reluctantly got back in bed. She wanted to see him! 'Mom can get me in there.' "What's wrong with him, how did he get hurt?" "All I really know is that he has a head injury and he's been unconscious since he got here." Kim covered her mouth as tears formed. Then she put her arms out to hug her father.  
  
"Knock, knock." Kim's mother said from the door. "Are you decent?" "Come on in dear," her husband said. Kim had here head buried in his shoulder. He said in a soft voice, "I just told her about Ronald." Behind Kim's mother were Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Kim looked up and saw all of them, "How is Ron?" she said hopefully. "No change honey, he has still not awake," her mother answered. Kim's Dad moved out of the way so his wife could hold their daughter. Kim cried a little harder when her mother took her in her arms. "Can I see him? Can I see Ron?" "Not just yet." The Stoppables smiled at Kim. "I'm glade you're doing better. We have been worried about you." Kim reached out and took Ron's mother's hand, squeezing is gently. Mrs. Stoppable's eyes glistened anew.  
  
"Kim, do you feel up to answering some questions about last night?" "Sure Mom." "We're going to get some coffee. Can we bring you anything?" said Mr. Stoppable as he led his wife out of the room. "No thank you, we're fine." They left the Possibles alone to talk with their daughter.  
  
"First, let's talk about your ride home." Kim's mother did not sound angry, only determined. "Why did you let that boy drive you home?" Kim told them how she did not want to wait for Monique to leave and thought it would be okay for her to get a ride home with Josh. "Kim, did you notice anything unusual about Josh last night?" "He acted a little funny, but when I asked him about it he said he was sick. That his stomach was bothering him." "SICK!" Then much more quietly between clenched teeth, "that fool was high as a kit." "Josh, stoned?" "Yes. And he had been drinking too. That's most likely why he only had a few scratches on him." 'I am definitely going to pound him, or worse, thought Kim. "Isn't he the boy who asked you to the Spring Dance? The one you and Ron were buying the dress for?" "He was. But I sort of told him last night I didn't want to go with him, to the dance." "And you still got him to give you a ride home? I don't think that was very smart, Kimmie." "Yea, Monique said the same thing. I guess Ron was right about him all along."  
  
Kim remembered her friend and had to fight the urge to run find him. Kim's mom was silent, thinking. "Ah, Mom. What's the sitch with Ron? Dad said he was hurt, bad. But I still don't have any details." "Well, we were hoping you might be able to help with that." "Dear, will you go get the Stoppables. I'm sure there are just around the corner in the seating area."  
  
Ron's parents and her dad returned in short order. Mrs. Stoppable spoke first, "Are you sure you feel up to talking?" she asked Kim. "I'm okay." With this information she continued, "Was Ron at the party with you last night?" "No. I didn't see him at all." "That's strange. You see, Ron asked me to take him to a party on Chicago Street. We, ..hmm ... were upset with Ron because of his behavior at Temple and later at dinner. You know how he gets when he's anxious to do something. I think he really wanting to see you, Kim. Anyway, I drive him to this party about 8:30. He asked me to let him off a couple of houses down. When I asked him why, he said it was not 'cool' to have your parents drop you off." "That's the party Monique and I were at! I left the party about 9:30 so Ron was there for an hour." Kim paused for a second, then, "WAIT! Right before we left I thought I heard Ron yell my name! It must have been him! The music was real load and I asked a couple of people if they heard him, but they all said no. I just assumed it was the music."  
  
Kim's mom continued the story for the benefit of Kim and her husband. "Well, this is were it gets a little strange. According to the police, Ron called 911 about 11:00 from a payphone on Highway 25, 20 miles south of town. When they found him he didn't have any ID, or money, or his shoes." "His shoes? That's odd," said Mr. Possible. "Well, some people steal shoes, you know the high end, pricey kind," Kim informed him. Ron's mother spoke up, "Ron's shoes were anything, but 'High-end.' I have been trying to get him to buy new ones ever since the sole starting peeling loose. That was 6 months ago!"  
  
Mr. Stoppable put his arm around his wife and nodded to Kim's mom to continue. "He was unconscious when they found him. The ambulance driver thought he might have been drinking, because of the way he smelled. However, there was no trace of alcohol in his system." Kim's mother looked at her daughter sternly, "Was there alcohol at that party last night?" "I only saw a little. Randy's parents were there, I promise."  
  
"Anyway, from the glass we removed from the back of Ron's head, it looked like someone had hit him from behind with a bottle. Probably how he picked up the smell." "So Ron was hit in the head? Is that how he was injured?" "Yes dear. He may have been in a fight. He uhm, ... had some bruising too."  
  
"A fight? That doesn't sound like Ron." "Well, it fits with some other information I have. Please don't repeat this, but about 10:30, a boy was seen by the ER doctor for an extremely disfigured nose. He told me the boy didn't want to be seen and was anxious to leave. Even after he explained to the boy and his mother that it was imperative he receive treatment to prevent gross disfigurement, the boy wanted to leave." "Do you know his name?" Kim asked. "John Higgins." "I know John! He's a big guy. Plays on the football team. He was at the party last night. Did he say how it happened?" "Said he ran into a tree. Dr. Kidding didn't believe him but he stuck to his story." "Well, he's a person to talk with. He never had anything kind to say to Ron, that's for sure."  
  
"Later, another boy shows up. Randy Hemp." They all exchanged surprised looks. "It was his party last night! He's always picking on Ron. Calls him names ... and stuff." Kim spoke, anger building in her voice as she remembered the flyer. "Randy is real big. Bigger than John." "Well, he looked like he had been in a fight also. He was treated for a broken wrist. Dr. Kidding said Randy didn't want to stay either. Kept telling his mom he wanted to see their family doctor on Monday. Monday! He was in real pain too. The wrist was not only broken, it was crushed." "What excuse did he give?" "Wrestling with friends. That might've been believable if he didn't have two black eyes."  
  
This was all very interesting, but it was doing nothing for Kim's anxiety about her friend. "Can I go see Ron know?" The pain medication had reduced her headache to a dull throb and she didn't even notice her wrist. She pleaded with her eyes for them to let her go. Kim's mom and dad looked at each other and then at the Stoppables. They all nodded at each other in agreement. "Okay Kim, but just for a little while. I don't want you getting too worked-up. You need your rest too."  
  
===============================  
  
Kim walked into the Intensive Care Unit with her mom and Mrs. Stoppable. She had changed into the clean clothes her dad had brought from home. She pushed past the two chairs by Ron's bed and stood next to him. He lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing regularly. He was pale, but it might have just been the lighting. The monitor was beeping softly, showing his pulse, blood pressure, oxygen content, and temperature. All looked normal. The bandage on the back of his head showed some signs of bleeding. The right side of his face was swollen and purple.  
  
Kim reached over and took his exposed hand into hers. His arm was badly bruised also. She kept waiting for him to squeeze her hand. Tears started falling unchecked from her cheeks. She spoke softly, "Ron, can you hear me? Ron, it's me, Kim. What happened to you? It looks like you tried to save the world without me. You know you shouldn't do that. Oh Ron, please be okay!" Her tears turned to sobs as she puller his hand to her face. He looked so vulnerable and she felt so helpless.  
  
After a minute, Kim's mom walked up behind her daughter and put her arm around Kim's shoulder. She gently released Ron's hand and hugged her mom. Mrs. Stoppable had brought up another chair. The ICU nurse quietly trying to explain that she could not have all those chair around her son. The complaining stopped when she saw Dr. Possible.  
  
The three of them took seats next to Ron. Dr. Possible sat between Kim and Ron's mother. All three quiet. Nothing had changed about Ron's condition. Kim held her mother's hand. None of them talked very much. Kim was happy to be with Ron and the two mothers seemed content to be with their children.  
  
About 11:30, Mr. Stoppable and Kim's dad entered the ICU. "Has there been any change?" Ron's dad asked putting his hand on his son's. "No change honey." "Which can be a good sign," Dr. Possible added. "Dear, you need to eat something. All of you do. How about I stay here with Ron while you all get a bite?" "Food does sound like a good idea," Kim's mother said. "When was the last time you ate?" she added looking at Ron's mother. "Dinner last night." Kim's mother rose from her chair and stood beside Mr. Stoppable, "It's time for some food. Doctor's orders." "Mom, I'm not very hungry and the food here is offal. Could I stay her with Ron and you bring me back something eatable?" "Kim, you need your rest too." "Oh mom, please. I'm resting just fine right here. This way all of you could get something to eat. Even Mr. Stoppable." "What do you think," Kim's mom said looking for input from the others. "I think it will be alright if she stays with Ron." "Sounds good." "Yea, the food is offal here."  
  
The patents left quietly, looking over their shoulders once to see if anything had changed before leaving ICU. Kim was relieved moving her chair up close to Ron. She took his hand again. "Well Ron it's just you and I again. You know, you can't stay like this too long. We have a dance to go to."  
  
As she studied his very familiar face she noticed his eyes had begun to move. He was in REM sleep. It was a change! Something was going on inside his head! She held his hand tight. "I'm here Ron. Keep fighting." The minutes began slipping by as Kim watched her friend intently.  
  
He stood on a small, broad boat. He was dressed in a white garment tied about his middle with a plain white sash. He looked out over the Nile River. Brown and gold reeds were moving by close to the boat. The water was a green and rocked the boat ever so slightly. Abraham stood on his right, his face not distinguishable. His bright white robes were trimmed in gold. On his left was Kim looking radiant in her white dress. 'Can she stay?' Ron thought looking to Abraham. 'I want her to stay.' 'She can nor more leave you than you leave her. Your love for each other has bound you both together.' Ron turned and smiled at his best friend, his wonderful friend, his soul mate. 'Therefore shall a man leave him father and mother and shall cleave unto his wife, and the two shall be one ....' Ron took Kim's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Kim wanted to squeal with delight when she felt Ron's hand close around hers. Nothing had ever felt more rewarding. "Ron, can you hear me? Ron, it's me Kim." She was on here feet, watching his face closely. The beeps from the monitor seemed to be coming more frequently.  
  
Ron rolled his head toward the sound of Kim's voice. Everything was dark. Was he still dreaming? "Ron! Ron! Oh, thank you. Dear God thank you!" Ron opened his eyes. They beheld the most beautiful young woman in the world standing over him. "Kim?" he spoke in a weak, cracking voice. Kim couldn't take it any longer; she bent over him, placing her head on his covered check and hugged Ron, trying to hold him tight without hurting him. "Ron! We have been so worried about you! You have been out for a long time. I didn't know when you were going to wake up."  
  
"Kim, I ... most wonderful dream," Ron said through dry lips. "You were standing next to me ... most beautiful white dress." Ron smiled and his thoughts drifted back. Kim ignored his words. "Ron, how do you feel?" Ron opened his eyes again and began to take stock oh himself. "I hurt in my head and a lot of other places." Looking up at the ceiling he wondered 'Where am I anyway?' Then spoke, "This doesn't look like my room." Kim had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey there, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." Ron said confidently, if not weak. He tried to move his hand but found that someone was holding on tightly.  
  
Kim wiped at her tears with her shoulder. "Ron, you are in the Intensive Care Unit at Middleton Hospital." "How did I get here? I don't ..." Ron fell silent as the previous nights evens slowly began to take shape. Kim waited patently as she watched the emotion on Ron's face change. Finally, "Kim, you can't go to the dance with Josh. He smokes pot." It took a lot of energy for Ron to say this. He caught his breath. "I know you probably don't believe me but ..." Kim smiled at her friend and put her hand on his lips to keep him from rambling on. "Yes, Ron. I do believe you." Kim shifted her position moving her left arm into Ron's view. "Kim your hurt." Ron said with slow surprise. "Are you okay? What happened?" The concern in his voice so genuine it made Kim feel loved. She looked at her new cast, not sure how to tell Ron what happened. "So not the drama." Ron mustered all his strength and shifted under the covers to make room for Kim to sit down. "Sit down Kim, rest. Tell me what happened." Kim lowered the bed rail and did as she was asked. His brown eyes filled with concern. "Ron, really, I'm all right. It is you that needs the rest." "I'm resting, spill." She sighed. Ron was not going to let this go.  
  
"Is he awake?" the ICU nurse asked walking deliberately towards her patient. "Yes he is!" Kim answered. The nurse's face showed she did not approve of her sitting on the bed but Kim was not going to move just yet. "How do you feel Mr. Stoppable?" "I hurt, pretty much all over, but most my head." "Well, that is understandable. Do you remember how you got here?" He looked at Kim then the nurse. "I'm not sure. I remember a ditch and a road, but that might have been a dream." "Okay, Mr. Stoppable, I'm going to get you some pain medication and notify your doctor you're awake.  
  
Ron's head was really starting to hurt. "Okay Kim. Tell me about your wrist."  
  
"Ron, there will be plenty of time for that. You just lay here and rest." "Okay KP." He closed his eyes to escape some of the pain. He moved his arm, touched Kim's back, around her body and then rested his hand on Kim's thigh. He squeezed it slightly. 'That's not a usual place for his to touch me! I wonder ...' Kim put her hand on his. She sat there until she saw the parents returning in a not so subtle rush.  
  
Minutes later everyone was standing next to Ron's bed being quietly excited about his improved condition.  
  
Ron sat up a little to hug his mom and dad. Each hugged him in turn, not able to speak through the tears. Kim's mom walked around to her side of the bed and gave Ron a gentle shoulder hug. She smiled at her daughter knowing she was pleased with the situation.  
  
"They paged us over the PA. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Have they gotten you any pain medication? Can you move all your fingers and toes? The questions came fast, but Ron managed.  
  
The nurse arrived with a syringe and injected it in the IV tubing port. "There, that should help the pain. It will also make you a bit sleepy." Dr. Possible looked at the nurse with questioning eyes. "Meperidine" was her response. "Thank you." Looking to Ron she added, "You will be feeling much better in a couple of minutes." "I hope so; my head is really pounding."  
  
"By the way, is it anywhere close to lunchtime?" 


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_Author: falfurrian   
Editor: Spice of Life_  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After all the hugs and kisses, Ron was feeling pretty special. The medication he received about 20 minutes before reduced his pain greatly. But the most profound effect it had was on his inhabitations.  
  
"Do you feel like telling us what happened after you got to the party?"  
  
"I think so," Ron said slowly. All eyes were on Ron. _'I like telling stories; I might as well get started.'  
_  
"Yesterday... it is today, right? I mean Sunday?" Everyone nodded. "Yes, well yesterday you know that party you took me to, Mom? Well, I wasn't invited. But I needed to ... uh ...see Kim. So I crept around to the back of the house to watch for her." Ron was speaking slowly and slightly slurred. "After a little while I moved over to the side of the house close to an open window. It was a _big_ house. Lots of bushes. Really pretty .... "  
  
"Yes Ron, it was a nice house. Go on." His mother encouraged him.  
  
"When I heard someone approaching, I jumped through the open window to get away." Ron stopped at this point, not sure what to say. His eyes were heavy and half closed. Kim could tell the drugs were slowing his thought process.  
  
_ 'I don't want to get anyone in trouble... Including me.'_ Ron thought.  
  
Kim leaned down close to his ear and whispered, _"They know about Josh being high."_  
  
Ron's eyes shot open, "Did he hurt you?! Did Josh break your wrist?" Kim looked up at her mother, then back to Ron.  
  
"He drove me home last night and we got into a wreck." Kim said softly.  
  
_"That little bastard!"_ Ron exclaimed. A lot of shushing was heard from other places in ICU.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Stoppable said sternly.  
  
"All I wanted to do was stop him from hurting you. I was trying to get proof Josh was getting high, and wound up getting hurt instead. I didn't help you at all. I'm such a failure." Ron covered his eyes.  
  
"Ron, it's okay. I'm okay. Josh is even okay, for now. Please tell us what happened to _you_. We still don't know how you got hurt." Kim put her hand on his shoulder. Ron finally took his hands away from his face. His mother had a tissue waiting for him and he took it thankfully.  
  
"Well, there's not really much to tell." He continued, "After I jumped into the window, I sat there waiting for the people outside to leave. I was just about to go back out the window when the lights came on. Randy and a couple of other guys came in the room, and the four of them surrounded me."  
  
"Was one of the Nathan?" Kim's mother asked.  
  
"Yea, I think so. How did you know?"  
  
"Just a lucky guess." Mrs. Possible said, smirking that her accusation was correct.  
  
"That's all right Mrs. Possible," said Ron, "I know women are psychic. Kim has been trying to convince me that it's just not so...,"  
  
"Ron, please, continue with your story," Kim said, albeit frustrated.  
  
"Well, shortly after they arrived, Josh came in. I thought he was going to help me, but he blamed me for you not going to the dance with him." Ron looked back to Kim. A thought had occurred, "You're not going to the dance with Josh?" Ron was thrilled! He could not keep the smile from his face.  
  
"Ron, the story please"  
  
"Oh, oh yea. Josh took a hit ... err ... smoked some grass or something, and stood back to watch. Oh, wait a second. Josh said something that really made me mad. He said he was going to drive you home, Kim. After that, someone graded me from behind. I'm not sure how, but I managed to knock them all down." Kim's mother looked at her daughter, then to Ron.  
  
"Ron, you did more than knock them down. A couple of those boys came here last night for treatment." Mrs. Possible replied, much to Ron's shock.  
  
"Really?" Ron was bewildered, "I didn't mean to hurt them. I was just so mad at Josh I must have lost it." Ron looked down at his hands. "All I remember next was this mad awful pain in my head. I still don't know who did that."  
  
"It must have been Josh." Kim said quietly. "He didn't look like he had been fighting." Kim was still having a hard time believing Josh—_Josh Mankey_—was a druggie, let alone beat up her best friend. She had been completely wrong about him.  
  
"Next I woke up in a ditch. This part is pretty fuzzy. I remember walking and stuff, but not much else. Now I'm here with you guys." Everyone quietly soaked in his tale. Finally Ron asked, "How did I get here?"  
  
"You dialed 911 from a phone booth about 20 miles outside of town. They brought you here by ambulance." Mrs. Possible informed him.  
  
If the medication had not numbed his brain he might have been shocked.  
  
"Wow son. That was quite an ... adventure." Ron's father proclaimed, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Ron, why did those boys want to hurt you? I'm still not clear on that." Mrs. Stoppable questioned him.  
  
"There're a bunch of cowardly jerks, that's all. They call me names at school. I guess they thought since I was not invited to this party they could toss me out." Ron replied sheepishly.  
  
The adrenaline rush Ron had gotten from hearing about Kim's accident had run its course. The pain meds began pulling him under. He eyes got heavy again, and his vision began to blur. He squeezed Kim's hand and closed his eyes. He wasn't really sleeping, but he wasn't really awake.  
  
Kim's mother broke the silence, "I think we need to let him get some rest. He still has a lot of healing."  
  
Part of Kim wanted to stay, but she felt more tired than usual. As everyone started saying good bye to Ron, he stirred a little. Kim stood next to her friend and looked at him in wonder. He looked somehow older. She squeezed his hand one last time, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'll stay with him until you are ready to come back," Mr. Stoppable said to his wife. He looked at Mr. Possible, "Can you give her a ride home? She is too tired to drive." With that, Ron's dad sat down next to him and pulled out a newspaper. Kim went back to her room with her mother, and Mr. Possible took Ron's mother home.  
  
===============================================  
  
Later that afternoon at the Stoppable house, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" answered Mrs. Stoppable.  
  
"Is this Ron Stoppable's house?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I'm John Higgins' father. I believer your son and mine were involved in a fight last evening..."  
  
===============================================  
  
"Yea Kim! That's right. John and his parent went to my house to apologize." Ron was more stunned that excited.  
  
"Wow!" Kim said, "That must have been like, _super_ embarrassing."  
  
"I'd say! John's dad didn't believe the 'tree' story for a second. It took him all morning to get the story from John, but once he started talking, he told everything."  
  
"Okay, so tell!" Kim said. Ron moved the phone to his other ear.  
  
"Josh was the one that knocked me out. He hit me with a Jack Daniels bottle Randy put in his room for the party. Those bottles are thick and heavy. Not like in the movies." Ron touched his head cautiously.  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"After that, they pushed me out the window and put me in the back on John's truck, drove me out of town and dropped me in the ditch. They took my shoes and everything in my pants and tossed them out of the truck." Ron paused for a second. He didn't know how to tell her.  
  
Kim heard a soft sniff. "They threw out the wallet you gave me, Kim."  
  
Kim could hear his distress over the phone. She had no idea he felt that way about her gift from years ago. "Ron, it's okay. If we can't find it, we'll go shopping for a new one, together."  
  
"That would be great KP. "Ron sighed inwardly," Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Kim cautiously asked, already knowing the answer. She paused for a moments, rehearsing the question in her mind. "So, how did you get the bruises?"  
  
Ron was quiet for a little while before he answered. "They ... uh ...kicked me while I was out."  
  
The silence on the other end of the phone told Kim all she needed to know. She wanted to be at the hospital with Ron _so_ much right now that she ached. But all she could do was cry with her friend. Finally, "You know Ron, not everyone is like that."  
  
"I know."  
  
After a long, uncomfortable silence, Ron coughed and cleared his throat, "So, are you going to school in the morning?"  
  
"Yea, I'm going. Mom said its okay as long as I take it easy. She's writing me a note for Gym and Squad practice." Bonnie would really be having it at her now that she couldn't practice with the squad.  
  
"How long do you have to wear your cast..." The conversation continued for another half hour before Kim's mother told her it was time for bed.  
  
"Ron, mom said I need to let you get some rest." Kim told him reluctantly.  
  
"Okay KP. I am a little tired and my head still hurts." Ron admitted, even though he did not want their conversation to end. It wasn't all that fun sitting in a hospital bed all day.  
  
"Well, good night Ron."  
  
"Later Kim." Ron stopped to think, "Oh, Kim?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"You're the best friend anyone could ever hope to have. I...." Ron stumbled to find the right words, "...err ... you're the best."  
  
"Thanks." Kim beamed. Although Ron could not see it, see was outwardly blushing. "You too. Goodnight."  
  
===================================================  
  
Kim's mom drove her to school. At the last minute she had asked to spend the day with Ron in the hospital, but her mother vetoed.  
  
"Ron will be fine. He needs his rest." Mrs. Possible assured her daughter.  
  
Kim wondered if she wanted to be with Ron, or just didn't want to deal with all the stories. Monique told her on Sunday rumors and innuendos were flying fast and furious. Kim rolled her eyes. _'High school'..._  
  
Mrs. Possible yelled out the car window as her daughter hurried to class, "Remember, come right home after school. No practice today! I'll take you to see Ron this evening."  
  
"Okay mom. I'll remember!" Kim shouted back.  
  
Monique caught up with her at the entrance to school. "What's happening girl-friend? Have fun at the party?" She asked, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"They finally moved Ron out of ICU last night. He's a lot better." Kim reported, not really paying attention to Monique.  
  
"You need to forget about Ron. You should hear all the stuff they are saying about Randy's party and you!" Monique exclaimed.  
  
Kim was surprised. _'Forget about Ron?'_ She must not have meant that the way it sounded.  
  
"I have no idea where they get some of their information! I overheard Sara telling Vivian that Josh and you had gotten high and stolen Randy's parent's car, and then totaled it."  
  
"What!? Oh, I was afraid of this," Kim said.  
  
"You got some serious work ahead of you girl if you want to keep your record clean." Monique advised.  
  
As the two girls walked through school, they could hear names whispered as they passed. ... _Josh .... Kim .... Randy .... Ron._  
  
"Well, Well. If it isn't our latest social accident." Bonnie Rockwaller stepped in front of Kim as she walked down the hall. Kim's nemesis sniffed loudly. "Just checking to see if you're high yet."  
  
"I don't use drugs Bonnie. My reality is exiting enough."  
  
"Yea, I guess getting in a wreck would make you want to go straight." Bonnie shrugged obnoxiously.  
  
"I'm not in the mood today Bonnie so back off." Kim told her defiantly.  
  
"Well, as Head Cheerleader, you have an image to uphold. I wouldn't want your new rep to bring the squad down. The school might have to take action. Ta ta!" Bonnie walked away looking satisfied.  
  
Kim hated to admit it, but Bonnie was right. The school could very easily decide that Kim Possible was not a suitable example and remove her from the cheer squad.  
  
"That girl's a _B-I-T-C-H!_ Too bad they don't use that as a measure of suitability. So, what's the plan?" Monique asked.  
  
Before Kim could answer, Mary approached Kim from behind. "So it is true. You were in a car wreck!"  
  
"Yes, I was." Kim answered, already knowing where the conversation was headed.  
  
Mary then asked a little softer, "So had you and Josh been partying pretty hard before that?"  
  
"NO!" Kim yelled a little too loud. She then added in a normal voice, "I was not high, or drunk. As for Josh, you need to ask him."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Mary apologized, "I didn't think that sounded like you."  
  
"So, how's Ron? I hear he's in the hospital," Mary continued with an inquisitive look.  
  
"That's right, and he's doing much better. He should be back Wednesday or Thursday."  
  
"Wow! He must have been hurt pretty bad. I saw what he did to Randy and Nathan. Who would have thought Ron could be so ... physical!? Can he have visitors- Ron that is- at the hospital?"  
  
This day was getting stranger by the minute! Mary never talked about Ron or even gave him a second look. Now she wanted to _see_ him in the hospital?  
  
"Yea, I think he can have visitors." Kim answered cautiously, not sure she wanted another girl seeing him.  
  
"Thanks Kim and take care of that arm!" Mary waved, and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Kim and Monique once again headed down the hall to their lockers.  
  
"Kim! Kim!" Tara said running up from behind. She stared at Kim's new cast wide eyed. "Oh my God! It's true! You did break your arm!" She paused for a few moments, her eyes shining, "Does that mean Ron is _dead_?"  
  
"Ron is _not_ dead. He's in the hospital." She was growing tired of this.  
  
"Is he about to die?"  
  
"Tara, Ron is fine!" Kim groaned.  
  
"I heard you had gotten high, and ran him over with Josh's car before you hit a tree!"  
  
"Where did you hear _THAT_?" Kim was astounded. This was just like _'The Telephone Game'_ that she had played when she was a child. Gossip and rumors really flew around this school.  
  
Tara clasped her hands behind her back and kicked at nothing, "I didn't really believe the story, but when I saw your cast and all." Tara looked at her watch, "I've got to go. Bye! And tell Ron I said hi!"  
  
_ 'This is going to be a long day,'_ Kim thought.  
  
She finally reached her locker with Monique. "Can you believe these stories? Sounds like they think I'm some kind of crazed party animal!"  
  
"You know this is all Ron's fault, right?"  
  
"What?" Kim stared at her friend with open surprise.  
  
Monique looked back right at Kim. "I would bet my bottom dollar he's the one telling everyone you were high at that party. He has always been jealous of your success."  
  
"Monique, are you mad at Ron or something? Ron would never do that to me. You know that." Kim was confused. Why was Monique saying these things?  
  
"All I know is boys like Ron start these kinds of rumors. Mark my word Kim. You'll see." With that, Monique walked off to her first class.  
  
_'She is acting SO bizarre! And I don't think she has even talked to Ron since last Friday.'_ Kim did her locker thing and headed for her first class. She was stopped twice by friends on the way asking about the party and how Ron was doing. Both had heard _very_ exaggerated stories about the accident and Ron. She was relieved to finally make it to class and take her seat. However, the empty desk next to her was a reminder of her best friend's condition.  
  
She missed him. He was always in her corner when these kinds of things came up. So many people thinking that Ron was dead was freaky. What would it be like if it were true? Intellectually she knew he was alright, but her emotions were screaming _'NO!'  
_  
She shook her head. _'Kim, focus! Ron is going to be fine.'_ Her head was starting to hurt.  
  
The first half of the day stayed the same course. Kim telling people she was not a stoner, and Ron was not dead. But she had found out a few things too. Bonnie had been caught by Randy's mother upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms with Bobbie Johnson. How embarrassing! They were only kissing, but it did give her some ammunition against Bonnie's next attack. Two can play the exaggeration game.  
  
Additionally, the boys that attacked Ron had all received various punishments from their parents. John lost the use of his truck for a month. Randy was grounded and his room stripped of all person possessions (probably as part of a search). And Ted was grounded for 2 weeks. No car, no TV, no phone. Nate had gotten in trouble, but no one knew anything more.  
  
By lunch time, things were beginning to return to normal. As Kim set the tray down on the cafeteria table her Kimmunicator made its 'incoming call' tones.  
  
"Hello?" She answered, not recognizing the ID.  
  
"Kim! You have to save me!" Kim's heart skipped, "What is it Ron?!"  
  
"The food here is awful! And they don't give you enough!" Ron whined pitifully.  
  
"Ron! Cut it out! You scared me." Kim told him sternly. The worry in her voice was evident.  
  
"Sorry KP." Ron said with remorse. It was obvious he had not thought through how Kim might feel about his words.  
  
Kim quickly recovered from her brief angst, "The food can't be that bad, and it sounds like you ate it all."  
  
"I had no choice! Doctor's orders. Oh, your mom says to tell you 'Hi'."  
  
Kim heard a faint _'Hi Kimmie'_.  
  
"Is my mom there with you?"  
  
"Yea, she's giving me a sponge bath." Simultaneously Ron heard _"WHAT!"_ coming from the two women he knew could hear him. "Psyche!" Ron's laughter stop abruptly, followed shortly by a quiet _"Yes Ma'am."  
_  
A smile slowly grew on Kim's face. "What did my mom tell you Ron?"  
  
"I'd rather not repeat it. It was ...well ... kinda' private."  
  
"So, besides bad food, how are you doing?"  
  
"Okay. Daytime TV is the pits. But it looks good for me to go home tomorrow. Nothing too strange is happening. Are you going to be able to come see me tonight?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"That's great KP. I'll let you get back to lunch." Ron said. He added a pitiful moan when a nurse brought in another tray of food.  
  
"Later Ron." Kim laughed.  
  
"Later Kim." Ron replied back, and the line went dead.  
  
Monique sat down at the table with Kim. "Hey Kim!"  
  
"Hi Monique." Kim picked up her fork, and began eating some of her pizza.  
  
"Say, you never told me what happened between you and Richard the other night." Kim said mysteriously. "Spill girl! Tell ALL." Kim declared, trying to turn the conversation in some other direction, so they could forget about their strange conversation earlier.  
  
Monique looked down at her tray and smiled.  
  
"You kissed! Didn't you!" Kim pointed an accusing finger at her friend jokingly.  
  
"Oh yes, we sure _did!"_  
  
"Well, I guess that means you have date for the spring formal."  
  
"That's right! I can't wait. I'm going to the mall right after school today to start looking for a dress. You want to come?" Monique questioned her.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. Mom is making me go straight home right after school. If I don't she'll freak and I won't get to see Ron tonight." Kim shrugged, and resumed eating.  
  
Monique's expression became dark. "Ron! What is it you see in that boy? Hasn't he caused enough trouble? You need to find another 'friend', girl."  
  
Kim was shocked. Monique had not always seen eye-to-eye with Ron, but he considered her a good friend.  
  
"Monique, why are you so cranked about Ron?" She asked curiously.  
  
"You just don't see it, do you? That boy is ruining your life! Nothing good will come from a relationship with him, mark my words!" Monique raised her hand in the air dramatically.  
  
"That doesn't make since! I have known Ron since way back. I know him better than anyone! Tell me _why_ you feel this way Monique; you're just giving me emotions!"  
  
Monique looked Kim right in the eyes, "Ron is a racist! That's what!"  
  
_ "WHAT!"_ Kim was taken aback, "Ron doesn't hate anyone! I have never heard him say or do anything to anyone that was prejudice. He has a few phobias, but he doesn't—no, he _can't _hate anyone!"  
  
Monique cut her off with a raised hand. "Look Kim, I know what I know."  
  
"What proof do you have?" Kim was getting angry now. She cried with Ron last night because he couldn't fathom people hurting him simply because he was different! This made no since!  
  
"I can't prove it, but I'm positive." Monique refused to be moved by anything Kim was saying.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying! Ron is the best person I know and ..."  
  
Monique rose and headed toward a different table, not looking back. Kim didn't bother to finish. _'What is with her? She was supportive of Ron two nights ago, and now this!'  
_  
Kim knew better than follow after her. She would not listen when she got like this. Kim stared down at her food with no appetite. _'Forget this slop.'  
_  
Rising from the table, she headed toward her next class. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, and she knew it would be empty. As luck would have it, she walked right into Randy and Nat as they headed for lunch. Kim looked away. This was not the time to confront Ron's assailants. However, Randy seemed to have a different plan.

**_A/N_** You may have noticed this chapter has a lot fewer misspellings and flows much better. Credit for these improvements and numerous excellent story additions goes to the story's new editor. Lets all give it up for ...(dramatic drum roll) ... Spice of Life!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me.  
_  
**Providence  
**A Kim Possible Story   
_Author: falfurrian  
Editor: Spice of Life  
_  
Chapter 11  
  
"Kim! Wait up! Would you, please?" Randy asked.   
  
Kim rounded on the two boys, ready for action. _'If they get out of line, I will knock them senseless!'_ She thought to herself fiercely. Randy and Nate came up short, not wanting to get too close to the ardent redhead.   
  
"Kim," Randy started, unable to meet her gaze. Nate stood a little behind Randy, looking only at his feet. "How is Ron? No one seems to really know how he's doing."   
  
Randy raised his head and for the first time Kim got a good look at him. Both of his eyes were swollen and had large bruises around them. The long scab running over the bridge of his noise looked painful. _'And what a cast!_' She thought in amazement, _'I thought I had a big arm weight, but his is a full arm cast with pins!'   
_  
Nate lifted his head a little and she cringed. He too had raccoon like black eyes, but his nose was huge and all shades of purple, yellow and blue. It hurt just to look at him. _What a job Ron had done to them!_ Kim relaxed slightly. Randy didn't look like he wanted any trouble.  
  
Kim began to understand why people had been talking differently about Ron. He had kicked the crap out of these boys.   
  
"Ron is doing well." Kim answered formally. "He should be returning to school Wednesday or Thursday."   
  
"Did he really have a concussion?" Randy asked.   
  
_'Was that a smirk I saw on Nate's face?'_ Kim asked herself.  
  
His manner was relaxing, and he started looking more like the bully that Kim remembered. The sound of Randy's voice brought back memories of him and his posse yelling insults at Ron during pep rallies. Those idiots had done everything they could to upset him. Ron always ignored them, but she knew the constant taunting had to hurt.   
  
"Yes he did," Kim answered bluntly.   
  
"But he'll be okay, right?" Randy questioned heavily. He dug his hands into his pockets and stared hard at Kim.  
  
Eyes narrowing and mouth compressing, Kim was loosing grip on her anger._ 'Okay'_ was a relative term. Ron's physical wounds would heal. But Ron had lost something he would never have again. These offish boys had beaten her friend while he was helpless. _'I'm glad Ron kicked your sorry ass!'_ She thought rudely to herself.   
  
Kim's thoughts came through loud and clear. Randy and Nate backed away from the young woman.   
  
"Thanks Kim. Uh, see ya." The two boys quickly disappeared into the cafeteria, not wanting to further anger her. When they were out of sight, Kim finally broke down. Her emotions overflowed. Tears began streaming down her face, and her vision blurred as she ran down the hall. The deserted classroom was a perfect place for her to lose composure.   
  
She dropped into her usual desk, and buried her head in her arms and cried. It had been a long morning. Her reputation had been tarnished by Mankey, Ron was still in the hospital, and Monique was going completely weird. '_What could happen next?'_  
  
The Kimmunicator sounded, the loud rings interrupting her thoughts. _What now?!_ She let it ring again. She didn't want to talk with Wade, and the thought of a mission without Ron made her sick. On the third ring she checked the caller ID. _'Middleton Hospital_.' _Could it be?   
_  
"Hello? Ron?"   
  
"Hey KP. How's it going?" Kim's heart leapt.   
  
"Ron, I'm so glad you called!" She said, not hiding any of her emotions.   
  
"Kim, you don't sound so good. What's up?" Ron questioned her softly.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's been such a terrible day. Monique is going all weird on me, I'm constantly telling people I don't get high, and I _hate_ those bullies that attached you!" Kim stifled a sob.   
  
"Wow, that sounds rough!" Ron confirmed.   
  
"Life blows right now, Ron."   
  
Ron listened patently as Kim told him about all the rumors and questions from the morning. She told him about when Bonnie had caught her off guide with her comment about smoking pot and being kicked off the squad. She finished lamenting with the recent Randy and Nate encounter.   
  
"That's harsh Kim." Ron stated when Kim seemed a little calmer. "Everything's a mess right now, but you'll get through." Ron said, somehow managing to sound optimistic and empathetic at the same time.   
  
"Don't waist your time with Randy and company." He added gently. "They're just a bunch of insecure people trying to make themselves look _'big and or strong'_." Ron continued, doing his best to sound like Mr. Barkin. "_They_ are the losers."   
  
Kim smiled. "You're right Ron. I just hate what they did to you."   
  
"No good ever came from hate." Ron added somberly. "Now what is this about Monique?"   
  
"Ron, she is being so weird! She keeps saying stuff that just doesn't make since"   
  
"Like what KP?" Ron asked.  
  
Kim hesitated; she was not sure how Ron might take this. "Well, Ron. It's about you. She says that you are a … racist."   
  
"Well, I am pretty good at Turbo Raceway III," Ron said sounding a little confused.   
  
"No _Ron!_ Not racer, _racist._ Prejudice." Kim said, wondering how he could go from being so insightful to harebrained so quickly. "You know, not liking someone for their skin color or religion."   
  
"Oh." Ron said, realizing his mistake.  
  
"She won't tell me why she thinks this. She only tells me that she knows it's true." Kim continued more positive then ever that Monique was wrong. Heck, Ron didn't even know what the word _meant_.   
  
"Wow! If she thinks that, she must really being saying some_ stuff_ about me." Ron didn't sound upset, only concerned. "She couldn't tell you why?"   
  
"No!" Kim stated, clearly frustrated. "I told her you were the last person on earth that would feel like that, but she won't listen."   
  
"Thanks Kim! That was nice." Ron was silent for a couple seconds. "You know, this sounds_ villain_ kind of weird. Anything unusual going on in that world?"   
  
"I never thought of that! You may be on to something!" Kim said with real surprise.   
  
Ron continued, clearly pleased with the praise from his friend, "To quote a very close friend, _'No big'_."   
  
Kim was feeling much better. Her long-time companion had once again restored her 'can do' attitude and she was able to see more clearly. _'He has always been there for me. What would I do without him?'   
_  
"I'll contact Wade to see what's new on that front." Kim stated with renewed zeal.   
  
Kim relaxed and sighed, "Thanks Ron. It always cheers me up to talk with you."  
  
"Anytime KP." Ron replied, smiling.   
  
"I almost forgot. You called me. What did you need?" Kim asked. She had been rambling on about _her_ problems. What if Ron had needed to tell her something?  
  
"I needed to cheer up my best friend."  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me Ron."  
  
=========================================  
  
In an abandoned Buggy Whip manufacturing plant north of Upperton, USA, two sinister looking individuals conferred on their unique plan to crush Team Possible.   
  
"Well Shego," started Dr. Drakken. "I think the plan is going better than expected. Tonight, we step it up." He looked at his attractive assistant wanting obedient confirmation. "Are all the additional feeds and monitors in place at the Possible house?"   
  
The shapely younger women with slightly greenish skin and beautiful long black hair rolled her eyes. "For the forth time, YES!" Shego said with disregard. "Have you finished _your_ part? Have you edited all those photos you had me take? I swear, I have never taken so many pictures of pimply faced teens in all my life!"  
  
"You wouldn't have had to take so many if you'd done your research." Dr. Drakken reminded with complete confidence.   
  
"Hold on there _bucko!_ It was_ your_ job to find out which girls liked Kimmie's boyfriend. I had my research done on time."   
  
"How was I to know she was going to break up with Jack..."   
  
"You mean Josh." Shego corrected.   
  
"Whatever!" Drakken yelled, waving a dismissive hand. "And start falling for her buffoonish sidekick. That threw my plan all out of wack!"  
  
"Yea, and caused me to run twenty more data feeds." Shego snorted.  
  
"It's not my fault Kim Possible decided _now_ was the time to pair up with a _loser."_ Drakken retorted, pacing the room. His usual blue lab coat was buttoned up high, and his polished black boots were slapping lightly on the wooden floor.   
  
"I wanted extras subjects as a precaution. That boy has managed to alienate himself from every girl at school. We needed the extra girls as back-up." Drakken said defensively.   
  
"For once Dr. D, I agree with you." Shego said. Drakken stopped his pacing and looked at his assistance, mouth open. "By the way, how did you pick the girls?"   
  
Looking very pleased with himself, Drakken replied, "Simple. I picked the pretty ones with well developed breasts."  
  
Shego shook her head and said under her breath, "Typical male." Then in a sarcastic tone, "You didn't think for a second that it might be easier to get him to interact with girls that were a little plainer, and possibly even demure? Stoppable has never had a date or even kissed a girl! Don't you know that men, boys especially, are intimidated by attractive women?"  
  
Drakken stared blankly at his assistant. "Well, it's too late now," He began, "And besides, we seem to have plenty of girls interested in him now. I'm sure one of them will meet our needs."   
  
"We got lucky there. Him knocking those boys silly and getting conked on the head worked in our favor. Who would have thought he was capable of that?" Shego wondered aloud.   
  
"Yes," Dr. Drakken hissed sinisterly, completely missing her meaning. "Best laid plans of dogs on their days."   
  
Shego shuttered. The maniacal laughter only made the conjoined proverbs that much more painful.   
  
==============================  
  
Kim stopped as she entered what she believed was Ron's hospital room. The fragrance of flowers and all the assorted arrangements were unexpected.   
  
"Ron, are you there?" Kim yelled, making her way through the forest of flowers crowding his room.   
  
"Yeah KP! Come on in!"   
  
Kim continued into the room to find her friend sitting on the edge of the bed, his light blue hospital gown tied in front. Ron had a little flower card in his hand.   
  
"Look at all these flowers!" Ron exclaimed happily, a smile lighting up his face.   
  
"They're beautiful. Who're they from?" Kim asked curiously. _'Since when did Ron have so many friends?'_  
  
"People at school, mostly."   
  
"Really?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrows. She put her hand on one of the cards but did not move it. "Mind if I look?"   
  
"'Course not. Help yourself." Ron replied. He was eager to show-off his new-found popularity.  
  
Kim pulled out a card on the spring bouquet next to her. She bent close to smell them. 'They smell so pretty.' She couldn't help but think.   
  
"Ron, these flowers are from my _Squad!"_ Kim replied disbelievingly.   
  
"Yeah, thanks Kim." Ron said, reading a card someone had sent him.  
  
If Ron noticed the surprise in her voice, he didn't show it. _'None of the girls told me about this!' _Kim had wanted to send flowers, but Ron's on-again, off-again relationship with them squelched all team courtesies. Kim had given up asking after they voted to send Ron a dead rat for his birthday.   
  
Kim pulled out a couple more cards. They were from some of the same girls that had asked about him at school today. The same girls that wouldn't give him the time of day last week! A thought was creeping into Kim's head that made her uneasy.   
  
"Ron, most of these cards are from girls." Kim probed.   
  
"Yeah, I figure flowers are a girl thing." Ron replied flatly.  
  
"Girl thing. _Right."_   
  
_'Hmm, no sign of big-headedness. Well, not yet anyway_.' Kim speculated. She'd give it a few minutes.   
  
"How was the rest of school today?" Ron asked, putting down the card and turning his full attention to Kim.   
  
She pulled one of the chairs out of the corner to sit in front of her friend. As she sat, Kim reached out and moved a portion of Ron's gown so it wouldn't show so much of his colorful boxers. She smiled.   
  
"You know, those are meant to be tied in the back."   
  
"Really? That doesn't make sense. How are you supposed to reach the tie thingies?" Ron said, confused.  
  
"Why don't you have your mom bring you some pajamas?" Kim asked, laughing at Ron's attempt to re-tie his hospital gown. With three failed attempts, he finally gave up and tied it in the front again.   
  
"And miss out on all this free hospital stuff? No way!"   
  
Kim rolled her eyes and relaxed back into the chair. She loved talking to Ron. He was a great listener and never judgmental. And even though he was not really up on technology or current events, his straightforward and honest outlook on situations was strangely attractive. It was one of his best qualities.  
  
Recalling her brief talk with Randy and Nate, Kim decided to ask, "Do you remember the fight?"   
  
"A little. " Ron admitted. Most of the things he remembered were hazy bits and pieces. "I remember being crazy mad at Josh for wanting to drive you home. Then somebody grabbed me from behind and I snapped. I kinda felt like … well, _you_." Kim looked at her friend, confused.   
  
"You know, in control and capable. I was moving on instinct. I'm not sure how, but I had them on the floor in a couple of seconds. The feeling disappeared after that. Then Josh did a number on my head." Ron touched the back on his head. It was still tender.   
  
"That's amazing Ron!" Kim gushed, "I would have loved to see it."   
  
"Why's that KP?" Ron gave her a questionable glance.   
  
"Well, to put it mildly, you kicked the crap out of them. You remember my mom telling you about Randy's broken wrist and all, right?"  
  
"Yeah…" Ron answered cautiously, nervous about the direction this might go.   
  
"Well, you broke John's nose so badly, I'm not sure it will _ever_ look the same!" Kim laughed quietly to herself.   
  
"Oh _no!"_ Ron moaned, "I didn't mean to do that! All I wanted to do was get away."   
  
"Ron, you don't look so good!" Kim noticed suddenly, "Lie back, I'll get a damp cloth." The color had drained from Ron's face, and he was feeling queasy and light headed. Kim ran to the bathroom, returning with a damp hand towel.   
  
"Here, lean back and put this on your forehead." Ron had moved his legs halfway onto the bed. Kim pushed him back and moved his legs the rest of the way. Ron didn't object to her gentle guidance. He closed his eyes and laid there for a few moments holding the cold compress to his forehead.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kim asked.  
  
"Much." Ron assured her, "You saved me once again."   
  
"What can I say, it's what I do." They both smiled at the joke.  
  
Kim put her cast free hand on Ron's chest. "Don't feel bad. You were only defending yourself. You fight bad guys with me? Is there any different?"   
  
"I guess not. I just never thought of the people at school as …bad guys."   
  
"Look at it this way. By putting those boys in there place now, you may have prevented them from hurting others."   
  
"Wow, you're right KP. I didn't think of it that way." Ron didn't feel so bad anymore. Injuring a classmate was not something Ron liked to think about. But teaching someone a lesson, even if they got hurt, was tolerable.   
  
"So, I really gave Randy a black eye?" Ron asked with a slight smile.   
  
"Two." Kim replied with an approving look.  
  
"Speaking of bad-guys, what's the status on the villain front?" Ron said sitting forward a little.   
  
"Wade said he would get back to me tonight on the sitch…" And just as if on cue, the Kimmunicator sounded an incoming call. "Go Wade!"   
  
"Hey Kim. So Ron, how was the food tonight?" Wade asked.   
  
"Actually, tonight it wasn't half bad." Ron replied licking his lower lip.   
  
"You have _me_ to thank for that. I substituted the usual bland recipes for some I found in Bon Apatite"   
  
"Thanks Wade! You rock. Tomorrow morning I want an omelet with bacon, ham, sausage, beans, onions, salsa, cheese, and banana."   
  
Wade smiled and winked at Kim, "I'll fix you up _real_ nice."   
  
"Thanks Mr. Computer Hacker Extraordinaire."   
  
"Kim, it's been pretty quiet on the villain front. Nothing unusual from the major players. There've been some small time stuff, but nothing stands out. There was a robbery in Upperton about two weeks ago. Electronic wholesaler lost some transmitters, a bunch of cable, and other stuff. The MO fit black market cable pirates."   
  
"Thanks Wade."   
  
"No problem, but why the inquiry? Something up?" Wade questioned.   
  
"Oh it's Monique. She's gone all negative on Ron in a really harsh way. I was just making sure it was her own idea. Keep me posted Wade."   
  
"Sure thing Kim. Stay out of trouble Ron." Wade advised.   
  
The screen went blank. Kim's shoulders dropped and eyes hung low. "Well, no villains pulling any strings this time. I'm perplexed. You're not some radical racist, and I know Monique wouldn't just make this stuff up. There has to be a logical reason."   
  
"Well, she is a girl you know" Ron replied.   
  
"And _what _is that suppose to mean?" Kim sounded angrier than she felt.   
  
"You know… girls are different sometimes. They have mood swings and …stuff." Ron answered defensively.   
  
Kim knew girls were a mystery to Ron, and decided to drop the conversation. Right now this was between Monique and her. Maybe it would resolve itself. Either way, she did not want to think about it any longer tonight.  
  
She stood up and took the towel from Ron's forehead. "Feeling better?"   
  
"Much." Kim patted the top of Ron's head and smiled.   
  
"So, are you going home tomorrow?" Kim asked hopefully.   
  
"For sure! At least I hope so. Doctors are so non-committal. If I have to watch another day of TV in this bed, I'll go nuts!" Ron shouted, raising his arms in the air and waving them around to emphasize his point.   
  
"Assuming you go home tomorrow, when can you go back to school?" Kim asked, adjusting her chair so she was more comfortable.   
  
"Wednesday, as long as I'm not dizzy or anything." Ron replied, "I can't go to cheer practice for a while though. Doc said if I fall on my head again, I could get eclectic seizures."   
  
"It's pronounced 'epileptic'. Those can be bad." Kim corrected him.   
  
"Yea, that's what he explained. No driving, or scuba diving, or sky diving, or …"   
  
"I get the picture." Kim knew this was bothering her friend more than he was showing. Ron had the head of the bed elevated and was leaning back on a pillow. It looked like a very comfortable position. Much more comfortable than her chair. "Scoot over a little bit Ron."   
  
Ron obliged eagerly. Kim sat next to Ron on the bed matching his relined position. Ron looked at Kim with surprise, but he felt absolutely wonderful having Kim close.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to make sure you don't get into any dangerous situations for a while." Kim being next to him felt so comforting. So, intoxicating. Ron wanted it to last forever. Anxiety began to build in his chest at the thought of her moving.   
  
"Want to watch some TV? You could, hmm, stay where you are and we could watch it together." Kim patted Ron's leg, and scooted a little closer.   
  
"Sounds great."  
  
===============================================  
  
Kim walked in the house about 8:45 pm. Seeing Ron was great but it had been a long day. She plopped on the couch in front of the family TV, remote in hand. She loved their TV. Her father could not resist anything techno-cool, and this TV was definitely the coolest. Eighty-five inches of High Definition color with excellent surround sound. The only think that was missing was quality programming. At least there were more channels than at the hospital.  
  
Flipping through the channels was mostly a disappointment. She finally settled on some sitcom about six friends. But instead of relaxing, she felt more and more uneasy. It was strange, she kept thinking about Ron, but not pleasantly. She had just spent a great evening with him. Sitting close, talking, and occasionally watching TV. Now all she could think about was him kissing all those girls at school that had sent him flowers. _'How dare he do that!'_ They weren't dating, but after the last couple of days she actually thought that they might be real soon. She finally couldn't take it any longer, and turned the TV off. Maybe it was the show she was watching.   
  
She continued to sit on the couch for a while after the TV was off. She closed her eyes to help clear her thought. But instead she clearly saw Ron kissing Vanessa! _'This just won't do! I'm calling Ron.'   
_  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number for his room. However, since it was after 9:00, the hospital switchboard would not put her through. She was mad, but there was no use arguing with the operator. She thought about telling her mother, but she would want details. Especially if she was going to go against hospital policy. Telling her mom she needed to yell at Ron because she felt like he was kissing other girls was way too personal, and weird…  
  
_ 'I must be too tired. It's been a long day._' Kim headed to her room. "Good-night Mom, Dad. I'm going to bed."   
  
"Good night Kimmie," Her father said.   
  
"How is your arm doing?" Mrs. Possible asked as Kim walked towards the stairs.   
  
"I'm fine, mom!" Kim snapped.   
  
"Kim!" Her mother said, appalled at her daughter's uncalled for behavior.   
  
"I'm sorry mom. I'm just tired." She replied apologetically. She really had not meant to snap at her mother.   
  
"Well, a good night's sleep should help that. Good night Kim." Kim headed up her stairs.  
  
Her night clothes felt good, and bed even better. She stretched out under the covers and closed her eyes. She wasn't fixated on Ron any more, but she was still uneasy. 'He _must have done something to make me feel this way. I'll get to the bottom of this tomorrow._' And with that, Kim fell into a troubled blanket of sleep.   
  



	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me.  
_  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_Author: falfurrian   
Editor: Spice of Life  
_  
Chapter 12  
  
Kim hadn't slept well the night before. Ron kept creeping into her thoughts and her dreams. At least calling him was an option again. But right now, she was late.  
  
Not having Ron to walk with in the morning didn't seem like a big deal, but it threw off her rhythm. With him, she had to keep an eye on the time to make sure they weren't going to be late. Without him, she always felt on time, even if it wasn't true. She just had made it to school before the final bells.  
  
At her locker, Kim watched a girl approach out of the corner of her eye. She was an acquaintance, a senior she thought, always pleasant but aloof.  
  
"Hello, Kim. How's the arm?" She greeted her with a friendly wave.  
  
"Fine," Kim replied not stopping what she was doing.  
  
"So, when does Ronald get to come back to school?"  
  
Kim rounded on the girl, eyes blazing, "_What_ do you want with _him_? You've never spoken to him once! And now you ask about him like he's an old friend! You keep your paws off him!"  
  
The senior was startled by Kim's reaction, but quickly gained composure.  
  
"Well! I didn't know you had claimed him for yourself!" With that, she turned and walked away in a huff.  
  
Kim leaned her head against her locker door. _'I am so confused! One second I'm mad as all get-out at Ron, and the next all I want is to be with him.'_ Kim opened her locker and deposited the school related contents of her book bag. Math was her first class, and she did not like to be late. She picked up the required book and notebook before closing her locker. She headed down the hall trying to clear all the mixed up feelings that she was having for Ron.  
  
Shortly after Math, started Kim had decided it was silly to suffer like this. She simply needed to call Ron and get to the bottom of this. He could never sneak anything by her, and with the right questions, she would know all she needed. However, once she decided her course of action, she wanted to act. _Now_. This very instance. All through Math Kim had to tell herself to focus on class.  
  
The minutes drug slowly. Each loud 'click' of the school clock only remaindered her there were so many minutes remaining in the period. Fifteen, twelve, seven ...  
  
"Kim. Kim, are you with us today?" The teacher said. Laughter from the class accompanied her quip remark.  
  
"Oh, Yes, Mrs. Richards. Sorry." Kim smiled apologetically.  
  
"Okay, then. What is the answer to number 14?"  
  
Kim quickly read the question. _'Simple!'_ "For number 14, the y intercept is 12 and the slope is -3."  
  
"Very good Kimberly. Susan, can you tell us the answer to number 21?"  
  
'Click' The electronic buzzer, most often call 'the bell' sounded in the hallway. 'Thank goodness!' Kim thought, as she collected her books and ran out the door.  
  
In a slightly less traveled portion of the hallway, she retrieved her Kimmunicator and dialed Ron's room phone number at the hospital. After three rings, the hospital switchboard operator answered the phone.  
  
"Middleton Hospital, how may I direct your call?"  
  
"I'm trying to reach Ron Stoppable in room 312."  
  
"I'll try that room for you."  
  
Kim wanted to tell the woman she had just tried it, but she only said "Thank you."  
  
After a few minutes, she heard a click.  
  
"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Kim sighed heavily. She was very relieved to finally hear from him. "It's Kim."  
  
"Well, good morning! I didn't expect to here from you. What's up?"  
  
Everything sounded all right with Ron. He sounded happy that she called. _'How am I going to ask him if he is kissing other girls without sounding really odd, or even worse, jealous?'_  
  
"So Ron, have you had any visitors lately?" Kim held her breath, trying to sound casual.  
  
"What do you mean KP?"  
  
"Well, it was just that you received all those flowers. I thought someone...might stop by to see you ... or something." _'That sounded so stupid.'_ Kim thought to herself.  
  
"No one but you, and Mom and Dad of course." Ron said in a cheery tone.  
  
After hearing Ron's sincere, honest voice, she decided there was nothing for her to worry about. Besides, this was Ron.  
  
Changing the subject, Kim said "You sound like you're in a good mood. What's up?"  
  
"Well, the doctor just came by and said I can go home. Home, Home, Home!!!" Ron exclaimed, and Kim couldn't help but feel excited as well.  
  
"That's great news Ron! I'll stop by to see you this afternoon." Kim promised.  
  
"That would be great KP!"  
  
"I need to run, Ron. Catch you later."  
  
"Back at ya, KP." Ron replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
Kim headed off to her second class, feeling a lot better about the Ron situation, but not quite perfect. She still didn't know why she had those strange feelings...  
  
Kim ate lunch with Monique, but she did not mention her plight. From comments earlier that day, she knew Monique was still down on Ron. _'I'm feeling better about the Ron front, no point in poking that sleeping dog.'  
_  
"Well, look who finally decided to be seen in the same room as you." Monique pointed with her fork to the blond haired boy standing in the lunch line.  
  
Kim had not seen or talked with Josh since last Saturday night. She was still furious at him for driving them home high. Her emotions began to boil as she stared at his back. _'That S-A-B knows I'm over here and will not look in my direction.'_ Kim did not notice the other students watching her glare at Josh.  
  
"What do you have in mind girl-friend? Brown bag party out back, or are you going to break your foot off in his ass." Monique questioned her with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"The latter is out, he might enjoy that." Kim had not taken her eyes off him. He was at the end of the line and would have to turn far enough to see her. "If he stays in the cafeteria, I'll stay and catch him when he leaves. If he leaves with his lunch, I'll follow."  
  
Josh paid for his lunch and turned. His usual calm expression changed when he saw Kim. Kim wanted him to see her. To feel the loathing she felt for him. Josh only looked back at her like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. It had the desired effect; she looked down at her food, giving him a chance to stay in the caf. She didn't want to chase after him.  
  
'It worked!' She silently congratulated herself. He took a seat on the other side of the dining area with his back toward Monique and her. _'Coward'_ She thought sourly.  
  
Perfect position for her next move. Kim started eating again, a little more quickly this time. Monique followed her lead. The two girls finished together.  
  
Kim needed to leave through the entrance without being noticed by Josh. They walked toward the entrance, trays in hand. Just before the entrance, they set their trays on a table where a lot of other students were still eating, and continued on out the entrance.  
  
"Monique, I need you stand guard here while I circle around to the exit."  
  
"Got it." Monique nodded.  
  
"If he heads out this way, see if you can get him to go back the other way. If you can't, call me on your cell." Kim told her, staring ahead.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll make sure that slime ball doesn't leave this way."  
  
"Thanks" Kim smiled.  
  
"By the way, what's your plan?" Monique asked curiously. As long as it didn't involve _her _beating up someone and risking suspension, she was game.  
  
"Right now, it's just talk. But that could change, fast."  
  
Kim ran around to the exit side of the cafeteria. She positioned herself to see the doors and still have time to maneuver into an intercept position. She didn't have to wait long. Josh came out of the cafeteria moving quickly.  
  
He didn't notice Kim until it was too late for him to run. Kim stepped in front of him just as he was walking past a classroom entrance. He stepped back into the short corridor to the class. His only means of escape was through the closed door to the class, or through her. He didn't like his choices.  
  
"Josh, long time no see." Kim said with syrupy sweetness and a mocking smile. Josh tried to move past her but she put her arm against the wall to stop him. "What? You don't want to talk with me?"  
  
"Hey, Kim. How're you doing?" His voice broke in mid-sentence. This was not going to end well. He nervously tried to scoot past her, but she blocked his way.  
  
Anger built in her chest as she studied her former crush. She suppressed the urge to punch him in the nose. "It's a little late to be asking that, don't you think? Oh, that's right... you don't think very well, do you. Especially when you're _stoned!"_ Kim was in his face; Josh was definitely no match for her. She had taken down full grown men 3 times his size.  
  
"You're right Kim, I should have seen if you were okay." Josh was doing his best to look forlorn and downtrodden. "I was just so mad about you dumping me." He put on his best 'innocent' smile.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Kim snarled in his face. "You were just too chicken to face the fact that you made a mistake"  
  
Then Josh's cowed expression slowly started to change. "But then again, I really didn't care. You were using me to get home early. Probably so you could call your loser friend. But wait, you couldn't have _done_ that, could you? He was laying in a ditch outside of town!" He laughed in her face.  
  
Josh doubled over from Kim's first punch to the stomach. He twisted awkwardly as she hit him again in the kidney. It required more thought attacking with only one arm. Each punch had to be planned.  
  
_ 'The next one is going to leave a mark on that pretty face!'_ Kim pulled her arm back for a powerful head punch. She tensed her muscles to deliver the blow just as a meaty hand grabbed her wrist in a powerful grip.  
  
"Possible. I think your _talk_ is over," Mr. Barkin proclaimed in a loud voice. Kim looked in his eyes, they were stern and unmoving. She relaxed her arm. Mr. Barkin loosed his grip allowing Kim to take her arm. "Son, you need to watch that cafeteria food. It can cause serious stomach pain."  
  
Josh looked up in disbelief. "She hit me! I want her expelled!"  
  
"Joshua is it? I think you are mistaken. This is Kim Possible. She doesn't hurt people. As a matter of fact, I think she just saved you life." Mr. Barkin leaned close to Josh's ear and whispered something only he could hear.  
  
"Thank-Thank you, Kimberly. You have been a b-big help." Josh stuttered, not meeting her eyes. Mr. Barkin stepped back and moved Kim out of Josh's way. He quickly moved through the opening down the hall. The anger Kim had felt toward Josh was gone, replaced by shame.  
  
"Mr. Barkin, I don't..."  
  
"Kimberly, how is Ronald doing? You know that punk put my star wrestler out of commission for the season. I'm going to have to talk with him about that when he gets back." Kim looked up at the big man with new appreciation.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Barkin. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I do. You take care of that arm and your friend."  
  
He headed down the hall telling people there was nothing to see here, and asking whether they had places to go.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_Author: falfurrian   
Editor: Spice of Life_  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Thankful to be home, Ron headed right into the kitchen to get a snack. It was almost noon, and even though his mother told him she was making lunch, he knew it would be at least 20 minutes before it was ready. Plenty of time to eat an appetizer or two.  
  
After collecting some chips and salsa, along with a couple of pickles and a banana, Ron headed for his bedroom. It's not that he was tired, he wanted to be alone. Ever since last night, he had been trying to figure out what to do next about Kim. Nothing in the world would make him happier than to hear Kim say _'Ron, I love you.'_ It would be his dreams come true. He smiled even broader.  
  
Ron set his plates full of food on his bed very carefully, and sat down next to it. His mother had cleaned his room while he was in the hospital, for which he was very grateful. It was his chore to keep it clean, but rarely remembered without being reminded. He would have to thank her, especially since it meant he wouldn't have to clean it before Kim came over tonight.  
  
As Ron scanned his room, his eyes fell on his little friend's cage. "Rufus!" Ron yelled, as he went to retrieve his pink hairless friend.  
  
Rufus had been sleeping when Ron came in, but at the sound of his name he started jumping up and down and squeaking his master's name.  
  
_'Ron Ron'_ came the tiny voice. Opening his cage, Rufus ran up Ron's sleeve and down the other.  
  
"It's good to see you too little buddy! I missed you while I was in the hospital." Rufus looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Then he noticed the plates full of food sitting on the bed.  
  
_'Food!'_ He yelled, as he ran at the food on the bed. His little friend was deep in the snackage, and Ron's thoughts once again returned to Kim.  
  
_'Ron, I love you.'_ Ron sighed. A lot had to happen before he would ever hear those words. He knew from listening to Kim and Monique talk about couples that the 'L' word was not something Kim would use lightly. But, first things first. _'I want to be sure Kim like-likes me before I get my hopes up too high,'_ He told himself sternly, determined not to get his hopes up..  
  
Ron was lying and he knew it. "I'm already so excited I can't stop thinking about her," he said aloud.  
  
He then quickly looked around to make sure he and Rufus were the only ones in the room. With a nervous laugh, he started thinking about his quandary, and began eating his food. He had to let Kim know he was interested in her, but still have the option to back away should she reject. _'Arg, what an awful word'_, reject – _shiver_- his advance.  
  
He thought about a card or some flowers, but he had given her those thing many times for various special occasions. This was going to have to be personal and intimate. _'Well, not that intimate._' Ron thought, feeling a little guilty about thinking of Kim that way.  
  
That's when it hit him, he knew what to do. Simple, yet filled with possibilities. Timing and position here were key, but he could manage. Ron smiled as he reached for another hand full of chips, only to find an overstuffed naked mole rat sleeping in the empty bowl.

Kim kept to herself the remainder of the school day. Mr. Barkin had done such a great job of covering up her encounter with Josh, there was no unwanted talk about the matter. She felt bad about loosing control and hitting her former crush. _'Not that he didn't have it coming,_' she reminded herself. But now she understood completely how Ron felt about his encounter with schoolmates.  
  
Without cheer practice after school, it made for a short day. For once Kim was thankful for not having a busy schedule. She knocked on the back door of the Stoppable's house, and headed on in as usual. "Anyone home?" She said a little softer than normal, just in case Ron was asleep.  
  
"Come on in Kim." Ron's mother greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Stoppable. How are you doing?"  
  
"Much better now that Ronnie's home." She admitted.  
  
"I bet you're pleased to have him home." Kim said. _'I know I am.'_ She thought quietly to herself.  
  
"Yes. They finally released him about 11:00 this morning." Mrs. Stoppable sighed, "I know he's a young man and all, but I just feel better when I can keep an eye on him. We both know he can be a little ... clumsy."  
  
Kim smiled at the tall woman. If there was anyone who knew Ron as well and she, it was his mother.  
  
"I brought Ron his homework." She replied, holding out an armful of books.  
  
"Thank you Kim; that was very thoughtful."  
  
"I suspect he might need some extra help since he didn't hear the lectures."  
  
"If you are going to be helping Ron with his homework, will you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Stoppable asked politely.  
  
"Sounds great. I'll need to check with mom to make sure it's okay first."  
  
"Oh, I'll call your mother. I need to ask her a question anyway." She smiled, arising from her seat.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Stoppable."  
  
Ron's mother smiled at the pretty young woman in her kitchen. "Kim, thank you for all your help with Ron. My husband and I appreciated the time you spent with him at the hospital. It's great he has such a wonderful, responsible friend." Mrs. Stoppable beamed at Kim.  
  
"No big. Besides, Ron would do the same for me."  
  
"Ron's upstairs in his room. Go on up."  
  
As she headed for Ron's room upstairs, Kim noticed the flowers from the hospital room were placed throughout the house. The feeling that Ron had been doing something she didn't like was starting to return. _'I hate this! Why am I getting upset?'_ His door was partially shut, so she knocked before going in.  
  
"KP? Is that you?"  
  
"Hey Ron," she said flatly. "I brought you your homework."  
  
Ron was holding a picture in both hands when Kim entered the room. She was slightly agitated with Ron, but not sure why. Seeing all the flowers in the house brought images to mind of Ron with different girls from school. In his room however, he only had one bouquet of flowers. It was the one the squad had sent. Her displeasure ebbed a little. But she had some questions for Ron Stoppable, and she wanted answers.  
  
"How ya doin' Kim?" Ron said looking closely at his friend.  
  
"I'm doing fine." Kim answered quietly, acknowledging him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Don't play me Kim. What's up?" Ron knew Kim was acting strange. She was staring off into space, very un- Kim-like'.  
  
_'Stay calm Kim. You can do this.'_ She recited to herself. '_It's no big...'_  
  
"Err Ron, what do you think about all these girls sending you flowers?" She finally asked, playing it cool. Or at least trying too.  
  
"Oh, I think it's cool!" Ron said a little excited. Then he added with an odd look on his face, "But strange. I can understand the flowers from the squad and my grandmother, but the others are from girls that never talk to me. Well, sometimes they call me names, but I guess that doesn't count."  
  
_'Well that sounds pretty normal. Nothing there,'_ Kim thought.  
  
"So, did anyone from school come by to see you?"  
  
"No, no one. Kim, are you trying to tell me something here?" Ron looked up at Kim with questioning eyes. "I don't care why those girls sent me the flowers. They don't mean anything to me. Well, all except these here." Ron looked at the spring bouquet next to his bed. "I know you sent them. I ... err ... heard about the birthday rat thing."  
  
Kim sighed. _'I must be nuts. He is completely sincere and he's not even getting all bigheaded over this!'_ She placed the books and papers she still had in her arms on Ron's unusually clean desk. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"No Ron. I'm not trying to tell you anything. I'm not sure what I'm thinking. Can we just forget about it?" If that apology didn't work, she could always put on her puppy dog pout.  
  
"Anything you want KP." Ron answered, his trademark smile re-appearing on his face, "So, tell me about the rest of your day."  
  
Kim proceeded to told Ron about her encounter with Josh. When she was finished, Ron looked stunned.  
  
"You hit Josh because of what he did to me?"  
  
Kim didn't know what to say, that was absolutely true. She had gotten mad at Josh for that exact reason.  
  
"I can't understand what I ever saw in him." Kim said, rising from the bed. She started to pace the room.  
  
"Kim, don't be so hard on yourself. We all make judgments about people before we get to know them."  
  
"It's not that Ron! I lost control of my emotions. I hit him. Twice!" If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the conversation, Ron would have laughed at how stunned Kim was acting. Unfortunately, it was nothing to laugh over.  
  
Ron reached out and took Kim's hand to calm her down. He looked up at her and smiled. "It's okay. Remember, it's just like you told me, maybe that's what he needed." Kim's shoulders slumped. There wasn't anything she could do about it now. It was in the past.  
  
Ron was still holding her hand. "Kim, I never thought I would say this to you."  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"Let's get started on my homework."  
  
Kim sat at Ron's desk. Ron took a seat next to his friend, and they started working the first subject. With Kim's help, it only took two hours for Ron to catch up on his assignments. They talked a little while working, but Kim kept things focused. Ron didn't mind the work; Kim was a great teacher, and having her close made everything okay.  
  
"There! All finished." Kim announced with satisfaction. Ron could be rather smart if he tried.  
  
"This feels great! I can go to school tomorrow and not have to worry about being behind." He exclaimed happily. Calming himself down, he was silent for a moment, deep in thought.  
  
Ron had been planning this next part ever since he got home from the hospital. He wanted Kim to know how he felt about her, but was afraid he might not be reading the signals correctly. Kim's friendship meant too much for him to take chances. Ron leaned over and kissed Kim on the cheek. He then added in his most sincere voice, "Thank you Kim. You mean so much to me." Ron had meant to say '_this_ means so much to me' but it came out a little different. Ron watched Kim closely for her reaction.  
  
_'He kissed me! He's never done that before.'_ Kim turned her head toward Ron, "You're my pleasure Ron." Instantly recognizing her mistake she quickly added "You know what I mean." Nervous laughter followed her mistake. She smiled at Ron, looking into his soft brown eyes. Kim had no doubts about how Ron felt. Ron was thinking about her as more than his best friend. _'Should I kiss him? I want to._'  
  
Kim started to close her eyes....  
  
Ron leaned into her...  
  
"Kim, Ron! Time for dinner." Mrs. Stoppable yelled from the foot of the stairs. The unexpected words broke the moment between the young couple. Kim and Ron both pulled away from each other, feeling suddenly shy.  
  
"You err... ready to eat Kim?" Ron said standing up. He put his hand out to help her up, but she stood on her own.  
  
"You bet. I'm famished," Kim said with a smile on her face. Ron returned the smile, as they walked to the stairs and down.  
  
==================  
  
However, after Kim got home. Those jealous thoughts about Ron returned even stronger.  
  
==================  
  
Ron's mother insisted on taking him to school. Ron knew she would be a little over protective for a while, so he didn't argue too much.  
  
The school sign read _"Welcome back Ron!"  
_  
As Ron got out of their car, he was greeted by several girls all talking at once, asking about his head and whether or not he received their flowers. Ron was surprised at the unexpected attention. He also felt really guilt because he enjoyed it. The girls, mostly seniors, were very attractive and well built.  
  
"Ron, I didn't know you could be so tough." Vanessa said looking at Ron with cow eyes.  
  
"Yes, we had no idea you were more than just a sidekick to Possible. Should it be _'Team Stoppable'?"_ This last comment brought Ron back to reality fast. He was not sure why these girls were all over him, but he knew something was not right.  
  
"Err ... you ladies will have to excuse me. I might be late for class or something." With that said, Ron ran toward the school and his locker.  
  
His head was really hurting when he faced his combination lock, and the numbers were a little blurry. Ron worked the dial on his lock and popped the door open.  
  
"Ron, how have you been?" Asked a soft voice from behind. Ron turned around to see Tara standing there with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, hi Tara." He replied quietly, acknowledging her with a wave.  
  
"So? How's your head? Everyone at school heard what happened at Randy's party."  
  
"I'm doing fine." Ron said cautiously. Tara was one of the few girls that every now and then said hi to him. She was shy, and a little dingy. Ron liked her; _'but only as a frien_d', he reminded himself.  
  
"Ron, can I ask you a favor?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
  
"You remember last Saturday in the mall? You know, in the dressing room...?" Tara was slowly turning a lovely shade of red. But she was looking at him expectantly.  
  
Ron's suspicious expression turned to surprise. He had not thought about that incident since it happened. He could slowly feel his face turning red also.  
  
"Yes, err... hum...I do." Ron looked a little away from Tara and started rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Good! Well, hmm, not really. Ron, would not tell anyone about what you saw? It would mean a lot to me."  
  
Ron sighed, "Of course Tara! I won't tell. That would be rude."  
  
Tara exhaled and looked relieved. "Thank you Ron. You are a true gentleman."  
  
Tara walked away with a spring in her step. Ron was relieved she had acted normal. Not like those girls on the way into school. He watched her walk down the hall a little ways, and turned back to his locker.  
  
"Hi Ron," Kim said in an accusing tone, coming up from behind him.  
  
Ron jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hey KP! What's up?"  
  
"Why are you blushing? What were you talking to Tara about?" Kim tried to act calmly, but the distrust in her voice was evident.  
  
"Blushing? Me? No way! I never get ..."  
  
Kim was staring at him very hard. This was the look she gave Bonnie when she was about to lay into her for being selfish. Guilt fell all over him like a pall.  
  
"She was asking me not to say anything about me seeing her, err, _you know what,_ at the mall last Saturday. Honest!" Ron put his hands up defensively.  
  
_'Well, that was the truth'_, Kim thought. Yet she knew he was hiding something. She had felt it all night and she wanted to know what. Let's see how he does with this one.  
  
"Why did you jump when I said your name?"  
  
Ron started fidgeting. This one was a little trickier to answer. The whole truth would involve the girls fawning over him as he entered school. He didn't think he had done anything wrong, but with girls you never know. And the last thing he wanted was for Kim to think he was interested in other girls! Especially after last night...  
  
"I guess you just startled me. That's all." It was mostly the truth.  
  
Kim looked at his suspiciously. "Ron, what are you hiding from me? I can tell there is something you are not telling me."  
  
"Really Kim. It's nothing!"  
  
"What's nothing?" Kim raised her eyebrow.  
  
"No. I meant to say, '_There's_ nothing'."  
  
"Uh huh, I'm sure. Well, if you aren't going to tell your best _friend_. I guess there is no reason to keep asking. Is there?" Kim turned and walked toward their first class, purposely ignoring Ron. She could tell he was hiding something, she just could not tell what.  
  
Ron was crushed. _'That had certainly not gone according to plan!'_ He began to think he made a big mistake last night by kissing Kim. Dinner had gone really well, and they had watched TV for an hour before she had to leave. She even sat very close to him on the couch. Girls were so confusing.  
  
Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and stretched. "Rufus, what am I going to do? _I'm so confused!_"  
  
At lunch Ron tries to sit with Kim and Monique. However as he sat down, they got up and moved to another table. Ron stayed were he was, not wanting to make Kim any more angry with him.  
  
However, that was not going to be the case.  
  
"Ron!" called out a tall senior named Marci. She was one of the girls in the crowd this morning before school." Can I join you?" She asked as she sat right next to him at the cafeteria table. Ron scooted over a little to put some room between them. Marci quickly closed the gap, and put her arm around Ron's shoulder.  
  
"What's the problem Ron? Was it something I said?"  
  
Ron looked at the arm around his shoulder, and then over to Kim. She was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead. This day was turning out all wrong! Kim got up from her table and headed out the door in a huff.  
  
Ron jumped up from the table, ignoring Marci's protest at being pushed aside. "Kim! Please wait! It's not what it seems!" Ron yelled as he went to follow her.  
  
Right before he reached the door to the cafeteria, Monique stepped in front of Ron, causing him to halt.  
  
"Look Stoppable! You leave that girl alone! She has finally seen you for what you are and she doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Monique told him sternly, a look of hate plastered all over her face.  
  
"Monique! What are you talking about? I need to explain to Kim, she ..."  
  
"She's better off without you _boy_." Monique said with loathing in her voice.  
  
"Kim said you were mad at me. What have I done?" Ron yelled.  
  
"You know what you've done! I've seen how you treat the brothers! They should be hanging YOU!" Monique raged on, pointing an accusing finger in his confused face.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you ..."  
  
"Look! You just stay away from Kim. You hear me?" Monique was in Ron's face. Her fists were clinched and she was shaking with rage. Ron knew he was about to get hit, so he instantly backed up.  
  
"What is going on here people?" Mr. Barkin yelled as he stepped between Ron and Monique. "There will be no fighting on my watch!"  
  
Monique turned around and headed out the door, not bothering to hide her anger.  
  
Ron looks up at Mr. Barkin with a stunned expression. "Can you explain to me what just happened?" Ron bellowed, waving his arms in the air. "Because I have no idea."  
  
The teacher returned the same look of confusion at Ron's reaction, "I was hoping you could explain it to _me_."_**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews and words of encouragement. The next chapter will be up real soon._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_Author: falfurrian   
Editor: Spice of Life_  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Dr. Drakken leaned back in his tall swivel armchair, ravenously eating a large bowl of buttery popcorn. Shego stood leaning on a wall behind Dr. Drakken, filing her nails. On the wall some 10 feet in front of them, hung several large flat screen plasma TVs. Each one showed a different view of Middleton High School's interior.  
  
The image in the extra large center screen showed Ron Stoppable standing with a large man in a cafeteria. On one of the smaller screens to its right, Kim Possible and Monique could be seen walking down the hall with their back's to the camera.  
  
"Ehm ... I think this plan is working well Shego," Drakken said around a mouth full of popcorn. "All we need to do is keep feeding our subjects their daily diet of images ..."  
  
"Yea, so far. But don't count your chickens yet Dr. D. We still have ...."  
  
"Chickens!" Dr. Drakken interrupted, popcorn leaving his mouth as he yelled. "Are you saying this plan is fowl? What do chickens have to do with my master plan?"  
  
Shego looked at Dr. Drakken in disbelief, and slapped her forehead. "Counting your chickens is a proverbial expression! No real chickens!" Once again Shego received that blank stare from the self proclaimed mad genius. "Never mind!"  
  
"Where was I?" Dr. Drakken continued, ignoring Shego's dead pan stare.  
  
"Feeding images." Shego prompted him, returning once again to filing her nails.  
  
"Oh yes! Their daily allotment of subliminal messages paying off well. The girls _I picked_ are falling for the buffoon nicely. And Kim is starting to get jealous. This plan is simplicity... in a can."  
  
Dr. Drakken sat up a little in his chair, watching the image of Kim and Monique walk down the wall. "You know, I was rather surprised at that Monique girl's reaction to Stoppable. She seems to really hate that boy."  
  
"No duh! What did you expect! Showing her images of Stoppable participating in some of the most heinous acts committed against black people by the KKK and the police. I get mad at him looking at those pictures your doctored, and I know they're false!"  
  
"Yea, maybe you should cut back on her image count. I don't want her derailing our schedule by putting him back in the hospital. Let's take it down to one per day." Dr. Drakken sat up straight in his chair, resting his arms lightly on the armrest. "Shego, make it so."  
  
Shego smiled coyly, "Has someone been watching too much Star Trek? Again, hmm?"  
  
Dr. Drakken quickly stood up, spilling popcorn, his pale blue face turning a light shade of violate. "Shego! Those words hurt!"  
  
"Sorry Captain ... err Dr. Drakken," Shego muffled her laughter with her gloves.  
  
Dr. Drakken didn't seem to notice the intentional slip.  
  
"Are we all set for the next phase of this operation?" He asked looking at Shego. "You think you can handle Stoppable when he gets here?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! That part of the plan will proceed like clockwork. You just need to make sure he knows to come here."  
  
"I have no doubts about that. He'll be here." The sounds of maniacal laughter filled the futuristic looking room.  
  
========================  
  
Kim did not speak to Ron the rest of the day. She watched in ever growing jealousy as girls continued to throw themselves at her friend. It was just like Monique had said. _'That boy is no good!'  
_  
Ron had tried to talk with her a couple of times, but she didn't give him her attention. After a while he had gotten the hint. She was mad and didn't want to discuss it right now.  
  
Even so, Kim was puzzled by Ron's reaction to all the new interest. Before when he had gained instant popularity, he reveled in the spotlight, embracing the opportunity with both arms. But this time, he didn't seem as happy. As a matter of fact, he looked a little downtrodden.  
  
_'I'm sure it's just because he has been caught,'_ Kim said to herself, repeating Monique's analysis of the situation. _'But still ...'  
_  
=================================  
  
After the last bell sounded the end of classes, Ron headed down the hall toward his locker. He was mad because of all the unwanted female attention and sad because the one girl he wanted to notice him was not talking. These girls would not leave him alone. He just wanted them to stay away! But most of all, he wanted Kim to talk with him. His heart sank at the thought. He was not sure what he had done wrong. Had his kiss changed their relationship forever? Were these girls hanging around him making Kim mad? Or was Monique poisoning Kim's thoughts? _'What? What!?'_  
  
Anger and sadness washed over him like waves on a beach. First one then the other. _"GIRLS!"_ Ron grumbled aloud as he retrieved his books from his locker, and slammed the metal door shut.  
  
Ron turned around, and was startled by the three boys standing close. Randy, Nate, and John stood behind him in a small circle.  
  
"What do **_you_** want?!" Ron yelled, surprising himself as well as the others. If they had approached him at any other time, he would have instinctively flattened himself up against his locker. But right now, Ron Stoppable was in no mood to take crap from anyone.  
  
Ron's glare fixed Randy in his spot, a shocked expression on his face. Nate and John each took a step back, looking startled as well.  
  
"Well?" Ron said. Their reaction was not what Ron expected.  
  
"Ron. I, err we, wanted to tell you that we are sorry for, you know, hitting you." Randy stuttered, not looking at Ron.  
  
_Wow!_ Ron thought. _That took a lot for him to say. Randy and his bunch have been bullying me for years.  
_  
Obviously they had a new respect for him. Ron found this amusing, since he did not have the slightest idea how he had defeated them. Briefly, Ron toyed with the idea of using his new power to intimidate his long time tormenters, but quickly dismissed the idea. Two wrongs do not make a right. Ron thought about what to say. Then, without warning these words came out of his mouth...  
  
"Thanks Randy. I will no longer think of you as a coward."  
  
Randy's eyes widened at Ron's words. His expression showed he was not sure if he had been insulted or complemented. Randy looked at John and Nate in turn. No one said anything.  
  
"Excuse me guys, I need to be going," Ron said as he pushed passed the three boys. The three turned and watched Ron walk down the hall.  
  
"What does _that_ mean?" Nate asked finally.  
  
"I don't think he's mad at us," Randy replied thoughtfully.  
  
Ron was not sure why he spoke those words to Randy, but he was sincere. And besides, it might even give them something to think about.  
  
Ron's thoughts quickly turned to Kim. He was still unhappy as he walked for the front door, feeling very alone.  
  
=================================  
  
The blond young man had not seen his friend watching from a nearby doorway. Wanting to avoid Ron, Kim had ducked inside when she saw him approaching from down the hall. When the three boys had surrounded her friend she was ready to jumped out and protect him. She was angry with Ron, but she did not want him to get hurt.  
  
What she saw unfold before her was surprising. Ron had not backed down, nor did he insult them. He had actually said something rather introspective. Kim leaned up against the wall and sighed. She was not sure what to think. It seemed so right to be mad at Ron, but she didn't know why. Monique kept telling her Ron was an awful person for the way he treated other people. And she kept thinking of Ron kissing those other girls, even if she never remembered seeing him do it.  
  
But deep down she knew her thoughts did not reflect the real Ron, the boy she had grown up with. Just then Ron had been thoughtful, and even kind to his enemies. If he had anyone to hate, it would be those guys. She returned to her locker, and finished collecting her stuff before heading home steeped in troubled thought.  
  
=================================  
  
Ron met his mom in the parking lot. She did not what him walking any more than necessary. Ron opened the car door and plopped into the seat heavily, dropping his book bag on the floor.  
  
"How was your day dear?" His mother asked in a cheery tone.  
  
"It sucked. Let's go." He replied curtly, buckling his seat belt.  
  
"What's wrong? You look down, is your head bothering you?" His mother asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
"My head is fine. I don't want to talk about it, can we go please?"  
  
"Does Kim need a ride?"  
  
"No." He stared out the window, trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
Mrs. Stoppable put the car in gear and headed out onto the street. "So, you and Kim not getting along right now?"  
  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it, _mom!"  
_  
"Well, you don't have to talk. You can just listen." She said smugly. "I remember when your father and I started dating..."  
  
"Kim and I are not _dating."_  
  
Ron's mother continued, ignoring her son's interjection. "... We had a bumpy time transitioning from being friends to being, well, _more_ than just friends. The group we hung with was very close. At times, a little too close. It seems your father had someone else pining for his affection besides me. Well, when I told my closest girlfriend that your father had finally gotten up the nerve to ask me out on a real date, she started telling me all these awful things about him. I was shocked. The very nice young man I thought I knew was turned into a monster by my best friend. It was 2 weeks before someone finally told me she had her eye on him also." She paused for a little while as she continued to drive home. "It just goes to show that you never know where people get their ideas."  
  
Ron had listened to the story. At first, just because he had no choice. Then it was because it made him remember something he said to Kim about Monique's behavior. 'Girls _have_ to be psychic,' Ron told himself.  
  
When they pulled into their driveway, Ron jumped got out of the car with renewed energy. He was halfway to the door when he yelled back to his mother, "Thanks mom!"  
  
"You're very welcome," She said so low that he couldn't have heard.  
  
Once inside, Ron ran up to his room and grabbed the phone. He dialed Wade's number. After four rings, Wade answered the phone.  
  
"What is it _Ron,"_ Wade asked, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Whoah, Wade. What's up?" Ron said, troubled by his friend's unusual tone.  
  
"What do you need _Ron?_ I'm busy!"  
  
"Monday you checked on villain activity in the area, and turned up nothing. Has anything changed since then?" Ron asked hurriedly.  
  
"Look, do you have a good reason for me to check on this, or are you just yanking my chain."  
  
_'Wade is acting weird too. This clinches it. I smell evil villains.'_ Ron decided to get what he needed from Wade and close this conversation. "Wade, just give me the information, and I'll leave you alone." On a hunch, Ron added, "I think Drakken and Shego may be causing trouble in the area. Do you have the location of their latest lair?"  
  
"Keep your shirt on _Ron_." Ron could hear typing in the background. "You still haven't given me a good reason ..."  
  
"Please, Wade! It's important." He begged, his voice rising an octave.  
  
"Look, if there had been any activity _Kim_ needed to know about, I would have reported. I know my job!"  
  
"Yes Wade, I know you do." Ran said hoping to pacify Wade long enough to get the information he needed.  
  
"I have Drakken's last know address." Wade read the address. It was only about 30 miles north of Upperton.  
  
"Thanks Wade!"  
  
"Whatever. I don't know why I would want to help someone like you anyway."  
  
"By the way, what have I done?" Ron asked, not caring if he made Wade mad. He had the information he wanted.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Wade said before terminating the connection.  
  
"Well, it was a good thing I didn't ask that question before." Ron said aloud to the phone receiver.  
  
Ron knew his parents would not let him go on a mission so soon after his hospital stay. Sneaking out was his only choice. If he timed it right he could get out and back before they knew he was missing. Or at least he would have enough time to get the evidence he needed to show Kim. _'If she'll listen to me,'_ He thought sadly.  
  
Ron headed down stairs, through the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" His mother asked as he opened the door to the garage.  
  
"I'm going to work on a movie in the garage with Rufus." Ron replied quickly.  
  
"Okay dear. Just take it easy." Mrs. Stoppable smiled, resuming what she had been doing.  
  
The movie would give Ron the excuse he needed to move his scooter out of the garage. If his mother asked why he was moving it outside, he could tell her he needed the space for the movie set. Afterwards, he would just conveniently forget to put it back. This was pretty normal for him anyway. Now all he needed to do was waste time until it was bedtime. _'I can handle that!'  
_  
=================================  
  
"Bye Monique! See you tomorrow." Kim called from her open front door. She watched Monique get into her car and drive off, before closing the door.  
  
"Kim, can I talk with you a minute?" Her mother asked, with a rather concerned look.  
  
"Sure mom. What's up?" The two walked into the kitchen, and sat by themselves at the table.  
  
"Your conversations are your business, but I couldn't help but overhear some of those things Monique and you were saying about Ron. You were both being a little loud" Mrs. Possible admitted.  
  
"Mom, please. I don't want to talk about this."  
  
Her mother ignored her and continued. "Do you really think Ron is a womanizer or a ..err ... racist? I have known him for as long as you, and those are the _last_ two words that come to mind when I think about Ron."  
  
Kim looked at her hands. She had been going along with Monique, and even added a few bashes of her own, but she was not sure she believed them.  
  
"I get the impression your relationship with him is ... changing." Kim's mother reached over and placed her hand on her daughter's arm reassuringly. "And that can be a little scary. You two have a long history together and you may not be sure what to expect going forward." Her mother smiled at her sympathetically. "I guess all I'm trying to say is, don't forget what kept you and Ron friends all these years."  
  
"You're right mom, and I know it. I just can't seem to get these '_thoughts_' out of my head about him."  
  
"You know the saying _'We are what we eat_,' right?" Kim's mother asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Kim asked, wondering how that applied to her situation.  
  
"Well, the same applies to our thoughts too. If we keep '_feeding'_ on false information, eventually we believe it." Her mother stated.  
  
"So, you're saying that maybe Monique is altering the way I see Ron?" Kim asked, realizing her mom was making perfect sense.  
  
"Could be. Or it could be something else. It's just _food_ for thought." She smiled at her daughter, and rose from the table. "It's late. Why don't you go to bed? You look tired."  
  
Kim headed up to bed without another word. She was tired. After changing into her nightclothes and climbing time bed, it was only a few minutes until she was fast asleep.  
  
=================================  
  
Ron had managed to leave his house undetected. His trusty, although slow, scooter had taken him to the location Wade had provided. It was an old farm house with a dilapidated barn, and crumbling grain silos. The dirt drive off the main road leading to the barn had fresh tire marks clearly visible under the full moon. Ron could see light coming from the back of the house and the old barn. He hid his scooter a little ways off the drive in some tall grass, and walked the remainder of the way.  
  
As he approached the house the lights inside went out. "Look at that little buddy, they turned out the lights!"  
  
"_Ah huh...Sneak attach_," Rufus squeaked.  
  
"They're going to bed. This will be a snap," Ron continued, hoping this mission would be over quickly.  
  
Staying low, Ron went around to the back of the house. It was very dark inside, and he couldn't see anything moving. The back door had a couple of steps leading up to it. Ron crept up the steps, and looked into the window portion of the door. Still nothing.  
  
"Ready to go in?" Ron asked Rufus, still poking his head out of his pocket.  
  
Rufus whispered, "Scary, scary."  
  
Ron took the old door knob in his hand, and turned. It turned without hesitation, or hitting a latching mechanism. He pushed on the door to see if maybe it was locked from the inside. He was beginning to hope it might be so that he could go home.  
  
The door opened freely. Ron pushed the door open enough for him to enter. He crept in, keeping very low. The moonlight coming in the windows allowed him to see there was no one else in the kitchen. There were two ways into the rest of the house from the kitchen. One looked like it went into a small dinning area. The other lead into to a family room. Ron chose the dinner room for his next goal.  
  
As he crept into the dinning room he noticed there was a computer on the table in this room. _'This may be just what I need!_' Ron thought. _'Drakken will surly keep his plans on the computer.'_ Ron stood up to get a look at the computer system. As he did he noticed a lot of papers strewn on the table. "I wish we had more light," he whispered to Rufus.  
  
The room was suddenly brighter, and Ron could see all he wanted. He leaned over the table, looking at the papers scattered haphazardly. At once he was filled loathing and fear. He was so stunned by what he saw; it didn't dawn on him that he was no longer alone.  
  
"Like my work _boy_?" Drakken asked with a sadistic smile.  
  
Ron did not take his eyes away from the papers spread on the table. "These pictures aren't true! I was never at any of those places or did any of those things! And why is my head so big?"  
  
"It's amazing what you can do with a scanner and a little software." Drakken said smugly, "Shego, get him!"  
  
Before Ron could move, Shego had him on the floor with her knee in his back. She quickly bound his hands and feet with plastic ties. "That has to be a world record for tying up a fatted calf." Shego chuckled.  
  
Ron struggled to free his hands against the excessively tight strips of plastic. They were painfully cutting into his wrists.  
  
"Kim Possible is going to get you for this Drakken." Ron yelled in frustration at being caught off guard.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, sidekick. When she finds you buried in the back forty, she will be so crushed, she'll never fight crime again." Drakken laughed maniacally.  
  
"You used me as bait!" Ron roared.  
  
"No, No. Not bait. I would equate you to the weapon that is going to stop Ms. Possible in her tracks." Drakken said, grinning widely.  
  
Dr. Drakken walked around to stand over Ron. He was now laying face up on top of his hands, still trying to free them.  
  
"You and Kim are not getting along too well right now. Is that right?" Drakken asked with a smile. Ron said nothing. "Well, when she figures she was played for a fool, and caused your death by not believing in her very best friend or, dare I say, _new boy friend_, she will be only a whimpering shell of her former self."  
  
"Kim won't let you get away with this! She'll hunt you down, and see that you're punished!" Ron sneered. He said the words with confidence, but he felt Drakken may be right. He had no idea what Kim would feel if she truly believed his death was her fault. He had to escape, or at least live through this.  
  
"Shego, take Ronald here to his new home. His permanent new home." Dr. Drakken rubbed his hands together, grinning like a goon.  
  
Shego lifted Ron onto her shoulder, and headed out the back door toward the barn. As they headed for the barn, Shego pointed toward a tractor about 200 yards out into a field. "You see that dark stop just in front of the tractor?" Ron couldn't make out the stop, but he got the idea. "Well, _that_ is going to be your new home." Shego pushed open the barn doors to reveal a pine box about 6 feet long and two foot wide.  
  
"We hope you enjoy it."  
  
=================================  
  
Kim was startled awake by her Kimmunicator. She heard the beeps again; noticing is was 2:14 am. She groaned, pulling herself out of bed to retrieve her still beeping Kimmunicator.  
  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked in a very sleep voice.  
  
"Kim! We got big trouble! It seems Ron was onto something about Drakken. He's been playing us, big time." He sighed quietly.  
  
"Give me the lowdown, and get in touch with Ron." Kim commanded.  
  
Wade started typing, but just as he was about to speak again he yelled, "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it Wade?" Kim asked, her eyes widening. _'Please be good news...'  
_  
"It's Ron. He's missing."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_Author: falfurrian   
Editor: Spice of Life_  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"What do you mean '_he's missing'_? He should be home in bed!" All anger she had been feeling toward her friend was fading.  
  
"He doesn't answer his phone and, even more strange, I can't trace him."  
  
"Okay, then." Kim said. She was more thinking out loud than talking. "You told me once you can't track his signal if there is too much interference. A building or cave, right?"  
  
"Yea, but ..."  
  
"...and that is why you keep a log of his movements."  
  
"Yea but..." Wade repeated before Kim interrupted him yet again.  
  
"So Wade, where was he last?"  
  
"I'm trying to tell you!" Wade exclaimed. "The last place I tracked Ron was to school. BUT..." Wade said loudly, putting his face close to the camera to prevent Kim from interrupting him again. "...that was 7:30 this morning."  
  
"So Ron has been at school all this time?" Kim questioned.  
  
"No. That's when I stopped tracking him." Wade looked down at his keyboard, sadly.  
  
"Why did you stop tracking him?" Kim asked, the hurt in her voice peeking through.  
  
"Because I was mad at him for something I _thought_ he was doing," Wade replied sheepishly, his eyes traveling downward.  
  
Kim had never seen the boy look so ashamed. "But why?" Kim asked.  
  
Wade regained some of his composure and started typing again. "This all links back to what I was telling you about Drakken playing us for fools. Let me show you these picture and I think you will get the idea."  
  
Wade's anguished image on the Kimmunicator screen was replaced by a horrid picture. Kim caught her breath. Several men in white hoods were beating a black man with sticks. The victim was arms were behind his back, chained to a tree. He was pulling at the chains in vain.  
  
There was one other figure in the image that looked very familiar. On closer examination Kim could clearly seen Ron Stoppable's face! He appeared to have a club in his hand, ready to strike another punishing blow to the already bleeding man. Then Kim began to notice the picture did not look entirely in proportion. Ron's head was larger than all the others and it appeared attached to a body that was not his own!  
  
"Wade, is that suppose to be Ron in this picture?" Kim asked, her voice full of doubt. _'Well, at least now I know what Monique's problem was.'  
_  
"Yes. I believe so."  
  
"Okay, so what does this poorly doctored picture have to do with us?"  
  
"Evidently Drakken was sending images like this via an extra video feed to various homes in Middleton. Along with a bunch of addresses I don't know the list includes your house along with Ron's, Monique's and mine."  
  
"That's interesting, but I don't remember seeing this image."  
  
"I don't think this was one the image sent to your house. Plus, you would not remember seeing the picture because is would have been shown to you very briefly. Your subconscious would remember it, but your conscience mind would not."  
  
"You're talking subliminal impressions, right?" Kim asked, beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Here is another image I think you will find revealing," Wade added. The image of the awful beating was replaced by that of a slightly clothed young woman and a familiar young man engaged in a passionate embrace. Kim's ire instantly grew as she looked at the image. She leaned in for a closer examination.  
  
"That's RON! With Vanessa!" She shouted, shock and irritation clearly present in her voice.  
  
The tanned young woman's back was to the camera and Ron's face was visible over her shoulder. She wore a white two piece bathing suit. The top portion of the suit was tied about her chest while her shoulders were bare. The briefs were stylishly high. The straight cut leg openings exposed ample flesh. Sand clung to her round cheeks from sitting on a soft beach. Her back glistened from moisture.  
  
Ron appeared to be pressing close to the young woman's fleshy body, their hips touching. His left fingers could be seen resting low on her shapely hip. His left hand was pressed firmly against exposed flesh. They may have been kissing.  
  
"Kim. This is another doctored picture. That is not Ron." Wades voice announced through the electronics device. "It is a picture of Ron but it has been edited. A lot! For one, those are not Ron's arms wrapped around that woman. And that is not his hand on her, ... err..., butt. The flesh tones and the proportions are all wrong. It is Ron's head and upper body, but his face has been altered. For all we know he could have been yawing when this picture was taken."  
  
Wade's explanation helped subdue her intense jealously, allowing her to focus on the details of the photo. '_This is powerful stuff!'_ Kim thought.  
  
"Plus, that is NOT Vanessa's body." Wade continued. "It's Anna Kqurnikova's from the 2004 swimsuit issue of Sports Illustrated. Hence, the lack of clothing. Although, it is Vanessa's head." Wade added with satisfaction.  
  
"That explains a lot!" Kim said expressing great relief. Kim wanted to ask if there were other pictures with Ron, and whether her 11 year old friend's mother knew about Miss Kqurnikova, but locating her friend had top priority.  
  
"So, do you have any ideas about Ron's location?"  
  
"Yes. I think he went to Drakken's latest lair."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because the last conversation I had with Ron I told him Drakken's location. I was mad and ..."  
  
"Wade, chill. We just need to find Ron. What is Drakken's "20" and can you get me a ride?"  
  
Wade told Kim the location, and said her ride will be there in 5 minutes.  
  
"You Rock Wade! I'll call you back when I'm in rout and you can fill me in on the details."  
  
With that, Kim ended the conversation with her trusted information manager and changed into her mission clothes. She left her patents a note, before running out the front door to meet her ride.  
  
Shego tossed Ron off her shoulder into a pile of hay. Ron immediately rose to feet, and quickly fell over the plastic ties on his legs onto an old wooden floor. Ron broke his fall with this left arm and shoulder; the ties holding his hands behind his back digging further into his wrists.  
  
Ignoring Ron's attempt at escape, Shego walked over to the pine coffin and pushed the lid off the top.  
  
_'Dang that hurt!'_ Ron thought after his hapless fall. _'But I've got to get out of here._' Ron spotted a wooden column a couple of feet away. _'If I can get to the pole I can use it to stand up!'_ Ignoring the pains to his shoulders and elbows, Ron rolled toward the wooden pole. His back hit the pole hard. He swung his feet out in front of him. Pushing with his feet, he slid his back up the pole until he was standing.  
  
Ron barely saw the green and black fist before it landed solid on his left cheekbone. With his balance lost and no hands to stop him he landed flat on his chest. The air rushed out between his clenched teeth. He struggled to breath after having the air knocked from his lungs.  
  
"Don't even thing about doing that again." Shego said in a sarcastic tone. "This plan of Drakken's may not actually stop your girl friend, but it will make her think twice before tangling with us again. Now you just lay there for about 10 more seconds while I get the hammer and nails."  
  
Ron still couldn't move very much. He had managed to roll over on this back but that was all. The loss of breath and the head shot had done a number on his thought processes. He saw Shego returning with a weighted brown bag and a yellow handled hammer.  
  
"Okay, little boy. Time for you to go night-night." The motherly tone she used was in sharp contract to the present situation. It made Ron shiver.  
  
Shego reach under his arms and took hold of Ron's body. She began pulling him towards to open box. He started kicking and rolling side-to- side to make the woman loose her grip. He saw a flash of green fire from her hands only briefly. Searing pain shot thought his arm pits and shoulders. Afterwards he could smell burning cloth and hair.  
  
"I told you not to fight me," Shego said in a sadistic, sweet voice. "Next time I'll take your arms clean off at the sockets."  
  
Ron was beginning to believe she would not think twice before performing said amputations. He let himself be drug over to the crudely build coffin. Without releasing her grip, Shego stepped over one end of the long box so she was standing inside the wooden structure. She pulled him over the end, not caring how his elbows and forearms would suffer from the rough wood. Once he was all the way in she stepped out the other small end. She still held him under his painfully burned arms.  
  
She hesitated a second, then dropped him into the deep wooden box unceremoniously. As soon he hit the bottom of the box Ron was trying to get out. He rocked back and pulled his knees up tight. He stated to stand up when something heavy and large conked him on the head and everything when dark.  
  
Unknown to Ron, Drakken had quietly walked into the barn and was standing at the ready with the wooden top. As soon as Ron was released, Drakken and Shego quickly moved to place the top over the boy. Ending all chance for escape. Drakken begain hammering nails through the top while Shego quickly drove in 6 screws using a power driver. The top was secured in place before Ron could determine what was happening on the out side.  
  
Suddenly the load drilling and hammering stopped. It was quite. No sensation of movement. Fear began to grip Ron tightly. Slowly at first. There was not escaping the gravity of the situation. _'I'm going to be buried, alive!'_ His heart was beginning to race. _'I'm going to suffocate!'_ Ron was taking short, shallow breaths. _'I've got to get out of here!'_ The urge to run at all cost consumed his thoughts. Panic was crashing in on Ron and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Thwaop! Thwaop! "You still alive in there _buffoon_!" said Drakken, his voice barely noticeable over the anguished thoughts racing though Ron's head. He concentrated on the voice. He needed something, anything to focus on other than his present situation. He needed to hear the voice again.  
  
"Let me out of here!" Ron screamed. "You sorry blue skinned freak!"  
  
"Ouh! I think our little sidekick is not happy with his new home." Drakken replied in a mocking tone.  
  
"You got that right! You two are the sickest people I know. I hope you burn in hell for this." Ron was beginning to calm down a little. Just knowing he was not completely alone was helping. Even if it was his capturer.  
  
"What? You think Kim Possible is going to send us to hell for what we are going to do to you. Hum?"  
  
"Not Kim. God. You may be able to elude the law and even KP here on earth, but God will always find you. There is no escaping His judgment."  
  
"Just like there is not escaping your fate! Shego, put Mr. Stoppable to rest. Permanently!"  
  
The verbal exchange had been just what Ron needed to gain control over his thoughts. He was still scared but no longer sliding down that slippery slope toward unbridled panic. But he needed a plan to stay focused. If he let himself think too much about where he was, he would end up right back where he was a few seconds ago. Only next time, there would not be anyone for him talk to.  
  
Ron began to pray. He started by thanking God for all he had received in life. How he was well blessed and fortunate to have a relationship with Him. "God, you know what a mess I'm in. Please help me get out of here. Please help me to remain calm until someone finds me." The 'someone' Ron was thinking of was Kim. But he was not sure she would even be looking for him. He knew after seeing the photos Drakken had doctored why she and Monique were mad at him.  
  
Ron could hear a tractor approaching. He was also able to see a little light coming through the seams in his 'box'. He did not like calling it a coffin since he was not dead. Soon the box was swaying back a forth as it was lifted into the air and the tractor started moving.  
  
The motion caused Ron to shift slightly. Something hard and sharp pocked Ron's hand causing him to flinch. _'A nail!'_ Ron maneuvered his bound wrists over the nail and began using it to cut the plastic tie. It was slow going and he was not sure which he was cutting more, the tie or his wrist. The swaying made it tough to keep the nail on target.  
  
As he worked, his mind returned to Kim. He remembered the first time they went on vacation together. They were 7 years old. The twins had been born several months earlier. The Possibles and Ron were headed to the land of sharks and sand. Ron had never been to the beach before and was a little apprehensive.  
  
Kim had explain to him, with a very matter of fact tone, that since mommy would be very busy with the new babies it was his job to keep her busy. Ron smiled to himself knowing that that was not exactly what her parents had said, but it was kinda' what they meant. Ron had taken his assignment very seriously. He packed everything he thought necessary to keep Kim happy. All his water toys, his favorite ball, coloring books, his best unbroken crayolas, and much more. Good thing his mother had gone through his stuff. He had neglected to pack any of his cloths.  
  
The car trip was long but with Kim it was all fun. On the way there shared their thoughts on what they would find. Huge sharks everywhere, portly-manly-wars all along the beach, waves taller than their heads, maybe even Kim's dad's head. Though the beach didn't match their ideas, it was way better than either one had imagined. The ocean was a whole new world to both of them. At the beach they laid down and let the surf push them to and fro. Later they built sand castles and chased the seagulls. Each holding onto her dad's hands they let played in the surf. When it was dark they shared a flash night. Spotting sand crabs; squealing with fear as they run sideways toward them.  
  
Each night Kim and Ron would fall asleep almost as soon as their head hit the pillow, always holding hands. Kim's mom had taken a picture of them sleeping next to each other every night. This was the picture Ron was holding when Kim entered the room following his hospital stay. The day he kissed her on the cheek. He kept it in a special place in his night stand  
  
After a bit of work, his hands were free. Moving them from behind his back Ron assumed a more comfortable position. Taking the tie in his right hand he pushed it out a small opening between the boards. Expelling the tie was a mental victory. He hoped Shego or Drakken would see it just so it would make them think he was able to escape.  
  
Ron flattened his back against the bottom of the box. With all the strength he could muster he pushed on the top experimentally. But it was secured tight. He tried to get his legs into a position so he could kick upwards, but the top was too low. The best he could do with his legs was kick straight legged. It was no were near enough force.  
  
Ron laid back and listened. His heart was beating steady and his breathing was even. He felt the tractor stop with a lung as the momentum carried his container forward. He became lighter for an instant as the wooden box was lowered. He could just hear Shego talking with Drakken. The tractor was too loud to understand any of their conversation.  
  
The box tipped up and then fell a short distance causing the box to tip from side to side. Ron could hear scrapping sounds at the corners. Then there was a thud as the box came too rested on the ground. The tractor sounded far off and the voices could not be heard any longer.  
  
Ron knew he was at the bottom of a hole. The hole Shego had pointed to in the middle of the field. The tractor engine began to slow and small objects were hitting the lid to his wooden prison.  
  
There was a long silence, then "Well _Stoppable_. Are you scared?"  
  
"I guess so. A little." Ron replied bravely.  
  
"A little! Your about to be buried alive! Why aren't you begging for mercy or screaming in terror?"  
  
"Would it do any good?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No point in me yelling then is there? Besides, I'm not sure you could get the lid off this box if you wanted. Shego put it on pretty tight."  
  
"Nice try buffoon. But I'm not opening your _coffin_ to prove I can."  
  
"Well, it was worth a shot."  
  
Heavy loads of dirt could be heard hitting the wooden top. Fear was gripping Ron again. 'Please God! Please let someone find me.'  
  
Ron heard Rufus whimpering in his pocket. "Sorry I got you into this little buddy. This looks bad. Real bad."  
  
The tractor pushed the final load of dirt into the hole. The filled hole was not obvious but still visible to someone who might be looking for it.  
  
"Okay, Shego. You know what to do next."  
  
"See you back at the barn Dr. D. I'll be done in about 10 minutes."  
  
With that, Shego drove the tractor to the edge of the field and turned facing the slight mound that covered Ron Stoppable. She reached back and pushed a hydraulic actuator. At the back of the tractor the plow blades lowered to the ground. Shego turned in her seat. She smiled as she put the tractor into gear and headed for the slight mound. The plow blades covered all evidence in its wake. 


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._  
  
**Providence**   
A Kim Possible Story   
_Author: falfurrian   
Editor: Spice of Life  
_  
Chapter 16  
  
Kim's ride was a yellow taxi. She had hoped for something faster, but since they were only going 20 miles or so it wouldn't make a difference. Wade told her how he found an extra video cable leading to his house while 'fixing' the cable box so his dad could see the big fight. Once discovered, he monitored the signal and found a lot of unusual images. They all contained Ron doing something dastardly to a computer or a little kid. After examining the images and determining they were fake, Wade started looking for other homes with this extra cable. He discovered all the images were transmitted to every house. The cable box was used as the filter allowing only certain images to get to the TV screen. Thus, Wade was able to examine all the images being transmitted.  
  
He found pictures of Ron holding or kissing several different girls. Some of the girls were even nude. Wade also discovered very flattering pictures of Ron looking very dapper, and being very gentlemanly. These pictures all contained a girl from Middleton High. Kim surmised they were the girls that had been falling all over Ron these past few days. It was all fit together. After seeing the images of Ron involved in racist acts, she understood Monique's feelings toward Ron.  
  
The taxi pulled off the main road about half a mile from the house.  
  
"This is it Miss Possible," the cab driver announced. "Are you sure you'll be alright? It looks a little spooky out here."  
  
"It does look a little ...odd. But I'll be fine." Kim said as she stepped out the door. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Hartman."  
  
"My pleasure!" The driver smiled brightly, "If it hadn't been for you, my family would have been trapped inside that log cabin all winter!"  
  
"It was no big! Anyone could have heard you daughter screaming at the top of her lungs 30 feet under the snow." '_I just wish she would have stopped screaming after I dug them out.'_  
  
Kim stepped out of the cab and saw an old farm house and a dilapidated barn a little further on down the road. She was far enough away to move about quickly, but still remain undetected. She circled wide just to be sure. As she drew near, a light was visible inside the barn. The teen slowed her pace and ducked even lower in the dew covered grass.  
  
Remaining low, Kim crept around to the darker side of the badly weathered barn. Large gaps in the wooden siding allowed for a good view inside the structure. Kim peered inside. Nothing villainous to speak of really, just a tractor, some sawhorses and boards. Kim continued to circle around the barn, keeping a watch for movement.  
  
A screen door slammed at the old farm house just as Kim was about to step away from the barn. She pressed herself up against the wall and listened. Someone entered the barn through the main door. Kim turned around slowly and watched through a gap in the wall.  
  
Shego stepped through the barn door, and began looking around. After several seconds of scanning with her eyes, she seemed to find what she sought. Bending over, she picked up a tool from the wooden floor and headed back toward the house, grumbling under her breath.  
  
_'Well, Wade got the address correct. I just need to find Ron.'  
_  
The screen door slammed again, announcing Shego's return to the house. Kim went around the side of the barn and ran toward the house. She needed to see inside the house before her next move.  
  
Crouching down below a window, Kim discovered what she needed.  
  
"Shego, I told you to bring me the small Philips head screwdriver! You brought me one of those Allen keys!" Dr. Drakken ranted.  
  
"You're trying to take the back off of your printer, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Dr. Drakken tapped his foot impatiently, wondering where this conversation was going.  
  
"Well, you need the 7 mm hex key for that. NOT THE SMALL PHILLIPS HEAD!" Shego growled. She appeared to be suppressing an urge to hit him in the head with the screwdriver.  
  
"Okay Ms. Smarty Pants, let's see who is right."  
  
Kim heard a heavy plastic device being handled forcefully.  
  
"Let's see. Yes, Yes. Well Shego. I was right. You need the hex key for this printer." Grinning victoriously, Drakken shoved the screwdriver in her face in a taunting manner, obviously forgetting he had bet on the opposing choice.  
  
"What! You _were_ right? Look here you childish...."  
  
Kim didn't hear the rest of their 'conversation' as she headed around to the back door. She eased the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. They were still going at it. 'Perfect.' Kim took a few steps, and could see into what could have been the dinning room. A computer and printer were resting on an old table.  
  
Watching from the kitchen, Kim noticed a familiar face on the computer screen. It was an untouched picture of Ron lying down in his gym clothes. _'They must have Ron in the cellar or something.'_ Wanting to make sure her friend was alright before taking care of the villains, Kim backed out of the house the way she entered. Once outside, she continued her circle around the outside of the house, looking for an entrance to the cellar.  
  
She found the entrance to the cellar in short order. It was a single heavy door at a 30 degree angle. There was no lock. She gripped the handle firmly and pulled. With a small crack, the handle broke free of the door, causing Kim to fall backwards into a seated position. Still holding the handle in her hand she examined the door. The hinges were rusted solid. _'This door has not been opened in a very long time.'_ She looked into the cellar through the hole left by the handle. It was too dark to see anything.  
  
"Ron, are you in there?" She whispered, sighing deeply after she got no reply.  
  
"How is the arm _Kimmie_? I heard you got in a wreck after getting stoned at a party." Shego asked from behind.  
  
Kim wheeled around, and said the first thing that came to mind, "Where's Ron? And how did you know about the party?"  
  
"Oh. We've taken good care of your little friend. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him while he was _doing your job_."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Kim asked, standing up from the spot she was in.  
  
"Think about it! If you hadn't been mad at your _boyfriend_, you would have discovered our plan _together_. But now..."  
  
Shego ignited her hands and lunged at the agile red head. Kim deflected the first sidekick with an outside block, and flipped sideways away from the house. Kim didn't want her back to a wall. Shego continued to press the attack, punching and kicking relentlessly. Kim skillfully blocking every assault.  
  
Dr. Drakken watched the women fighting for several minutes from the steps leading down from the kitchen. He looked over at the large object concealed under a tan tarp, and smiled.  
  
The young women continued to exchange blows, neither one getting the upper hand. Shego circled around one of the many trees close to the farm house. She stopped under a large limb hanging a little above her head. Her hands were glowing with intense energy. Kim came around the tree and ran at the woman. Shego leapt into the air and cut through the limb at the trunk of the tree, causing it to break forcefully.  
  
Kim didn't see the trap in time. The heavy branch knocked her to the ground, pinning her underneath. She turned over quickly to shield against Shego's next attack. However, she was stunned to see Shego jumping into the driver's side of a waiting car.  
  
Dr. Drakken stuck his head out the passenger side window, "Have fun with the tree!" Then Kim hears another voice. It was muffled, but it was coming from the direction of the car. "Kim! Help! Help me Kim! I need you." It was _Ron's_ voice! He might have been in the back seat, or even the trunk.  
  
Just as Kim was pushing the severed limb off her, Shego gunned the engine, and the car sped off down the drive towards the street. She had not noticed the red Buick under the tarp, now lying in a pile next to the house.  
  
"Ron!" Was all she had time to say before the car was too far down the drive.  
  
Kim yanked her Kimmunicator from her pocket, and connected with Wade. "Wade! I need a ride. Shego and Drakken have left with Ron in their car."  
  
"Sounds like you will need something a little faster than a taxi this time."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Wade typed on his computer for a few more seconds. Smiling, he returned his attention back to Kim.  
  
"Got it! The early traffic report is about to start. The station owes me for improving their fuel efficiency on there helicopter by 37%. The chopper should be there in about 7 minutes."  
  
"You continue to rock Wade! Is there any way you can track Shego and Drakken? They are in a late model red Buick."  
  
"Yea, I think I can keep an eye on them through the various security cameras throughout the city. That is, unless they head further out of town."  
  
"Keep me posted Wade." She replied, turning the Kimmunicator off.  
  
After Kim stowed her Kimmunicator, she headed back into the house. Something didn't sit right with her about this mission. How did Ron know it was Drakken sending the video? His deductive reasoning was suspect at best. But his emotional intuition was usually right on target. And the car... _'Why did Drakken use land based transportation instead of his usual hover jet?'  
_  
Inside the house Kim found the equipment pretty much as she had seen it before. Computer, printer, monitors. Kim booted-up the computer and started looking around again. The place was very dusty. Fresh foot prints could be seen all over the wooden floor. Kim walked back into the kitchen. It had no appliances and no furniture. This did not look like Drakken's normal lair. It was too sparse.  
  
Kim pulled her trusty communication devise from her pocket once again, and dialed Wade one more time.  
  
"Wade."  
  
"Yes Kim?"  
  
"I need you to hack into this computer."  
  
"No problem! Just plug the USB plug into the computer port."  
  
Kim followed Wade's instructions. Soon the computer screen was being operated remotely by the skilled hands of the boy genius.  
  
"What am I looking for?" Wade asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just get a funny feeling about all this. Too many things are different."  
  
From off in the distance Kim could hear the thumping sound of an approaching helicopter.  
  
"Wade, my ride is here."  
  
"I'm downloading the files to my computer so I can examine them more closely. I should be finished in about 2 minutes."  
  
Kim looked out a dirty window. Sure enough, she could see the running lights of the approaching helicopter.  
  
The nagging feeling Kim had in the back of her mind was growing. Too many things did not make sense.  
  
"I've got what I need Kim. Go catch your ride."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Kim unplugged the Kimmunicator, and ran out the door to the waiting helicopter.

=========================================================

Trying to breath slow and steady was not helping. Ron was starting to loose control. The pressure in his chest would not go away. Thousands of tiny pricks marched over his skin like imaginary ants, while cold sweet ran down his chest, moving the hairs under his arms.  
  
He laid still so that he could listen for any sign of rescue, and prevent the rough wood from scratching his elbows and arms. But the silence and rigidity only increased the sound of blood rushing through his ears, causing them to ring so loud it was maddening. All he heard was his own body.  
  
He had hit his forehead on three or four occasions, jerking in sudden spasms after forgetting were he was or trying desperately to get out. Time was lost to him. For a while Ron had talked with Rufus. The little rodent had done his best to keep him calm. But his tiny claws clicking of the wood or running over Ron's body had eventually induced wrath. The last time Ron had flailed about so much while screaming. Rufus now huddled in a corned, not moving.  
  
_'I don't want to die like this! Suffocation or dehydration... What a choice!'_ A tear rolled down his face into his ear. "Kim will never know I love her." Ron said out loud. "I thought the dream I had in Temple was about Kim, being in trouble. But now I see it was about me. The figures I saw in the window. The red and blue lights of the ambulance that took me to the hospital...and now being trapped in a small, dark place. It all fits." Ron thought about the emotions he felt during his church dream. He remembered feeling very calm, very much at peace. _'That must be what it's like to be dead. God was showing me my death.'_  
  
But that didn't seem right. God was eternal hope. If He was doing anything, it would be giving him a chance to show faith. _'If I can survive this, I think I need to change my name to Possible.'_ Ron smiled at his thought. _'Kim was so beautiful standing next to me in her white dress. I wonder if I'll ever get to see her like that.'  
_  
An idea struck him. Ron took another deep breath and let it our slowly. If this plan for controlling his hysteria did not work.... Ron couldn't think about it. The fear was distracting.  
  
=======================================  
  
The pilot reached over, opening the door to the passenger side. Kim climbed in and put on the second set of headphones.  
  
"You must be Kim Possible. I'm Kathy Runner. It's a pleasure to meet you." The female pilot said extending a hand.  
  
Kim shook the gloved hand with her own. The pilot was a slender women in her mid 30's with blonde hair.  
  
"Thank you for meeting me! Did Wade tell you what we are doing?"  
  
"Yes he did! We are to locate this Drakken character that is holding your friend. Wade said they were headed south on Highway 37 toward town."  
  
"You got it! Lets go."  
  
The helicopter lifted into the air. The sky was just beginning to lighten and Kim was able to distinguish more subtle shades of gray. Looking down, she saw the farm house and the field. The entire field had been plowed in what Kim assumed was preparation for spring planting. But who was plowing the field? No one lived in the house. She remembered the tractor in the barn. It had a plow on the back.  
  
As they rose, something else struck her about the field. One section of the field looked like it had been turned more recently than the rest. No, it was not a section. It was just one row. A horrible feeling of tread came over Kim.  
  
"Ms. Runner! I need to go back to the farm house! Can you take me back down?"  
  
"Sure, but I thought we were chasing this Drakken fellow?"  
  
"I think that's what he wants me to do."  
  
The pilot turned the aircraft around and headed back to the farm.  
  
On the way back, Kim saw Ron's scooter on its side in the tall grass next to the driveway. _'So, Ron has been here.'  
_  
"Would you mind flying over that field up ahead? I want a better look at the newly plowed area."  
  
They flew slowly over the field about 50 feet above the ground. This section was definitely plowed later than the rest. _'I wonder why?'  
_  
They landed back at the same place as before.  
  
"You sure you don't need my help? You want me to call the police for you?"  
  
"No. I have a phone. I'll take care of it."  
  
With that, Kim ducked out of the helicopter and ran away from the rotor wash. As the chopper left the area Kim contacted Wade one more time.  
  
"Wade, have you found anything yet?"  
  
"You're not in the helicopter. Did you find Drakken?"  
  
"No. I'm back at the farm. I'm tired of being led about like a puppy."  
  
On the flight back, Kim realized she had been using her emotions as her guide. That is what had gotten her in this mess in the first place. All of Drakken's images were meant to churn basic human emotions causing the victim to abandon reason and logic. She had been running from place to place without giving herself enough time to digest the evidence. Not any more.  
  
"What have you found so far from Drakken's computer."  
  
"Mostly pictures and images. There was not a lot on that computer. Not as much as I would expect if he has been using it to run an audio / video set-up. Was it plugged into any other equipment?"  
  
"No. Just a printer. And I have not seen any other equipment here. Can you show me the latest image from the computer," Kim asked on a hunch.  
  
"There are about 10 images from the last three days. I'll start with the latest."  
  
The first image was a picture of Shego walking in from the field. She looked hot and sweaty. Unusual for Shego. Kim imaged that was why Drakken took the picture. The field, barn, and tractor could be seen in the background.  
  
The next image was of the Shego out in the field. This one looked like it was taken from the barn. The house was visible to one side and Kim recognized the large tree where the limb had fallen on her earlier.  
  
Next was the picture Kim has seen earlier of Ron with the girl. The next few were similar to this one.  
  
"I think you'll find this next image interesting." Wade said before transmitting the picture. Drakken was standing over Kim with one foot on her chest. One hand on his hip, the other pointing a mocking finger toward the camera. He had a victorious look about him. Kim was dressed in her school cloths, laying flat on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her face was without emotion. She appeared to be unconscious, or dead.  
  
"This is why Ron knew Drakken was behind this plot." Kim said with satisfaction. Finally able to put something together that made sense. "Drakken must have made sure Ron saw this at some time."  
  
"But why would they want Ron?" Kim said.  
  
"As bait for you." Wade said.  
  
"Maybe, but why didn't they have a better trap for me when I got here. It's like they wanted me to come here and then follow them. Wade, keep looking at those images for clues. I'm going to check out the barn. Kim out."  
  
Walking to the barn Kim saw fresh tracks made by the tractor leading back from the field. There was a backhoe attachment for the tractor sitting on the grass just to the left of the barn. It had fresh dirt on the shovel and the vegetation around it had not recovered from the weight of the tractor. The sunlight was just starting to make the inside of the barn visible. A front loader was attached to the tractor and a plow was connected to the back. Kim put her hand on the engine. It was still WARM! Why would they be using a tractor? Kim looked around the barn. There was the wood she saw earlier. Kim walk to the sawhorses and stopped. On one of the cut pieces of wood was a crude sketch of a box and a set of numbers: 6' x 2' x 18"  
  
Kim's heart started racing. _'This looks like a coffin!'  
_  
Suddenly Kim had this image of Ron being buried, alive or dead, someplace in the field behind the house. The thought was horrifying.  
  
She pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket with shaking hands. "WADE! I think I know where Ron is. I believe they buried him in the field behind the farm house! You've got to help me find him!"  
  
"Okay Kim. Calm down. We can find him." Wade said reassuringly. "Why do you think they buried him in the field?"  
  
"Because they built a box about the size of coffin and the tractor was used recently to dig a hole and maybe hid the evidence."  
  
"Tractor ah! I remember ...." Wade concentrated on the screen in front of him. "Got it! Look at this image. I see a tractor in the background."  
  
"Yes, Yes! I bet that's it!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"We will need another image for me to triangulate on the exact spot." Wade stated.  
  
"There were two images with Shego. Check the other one!" Kim suggested.  
  
"We are in business! It will take me a few minutes to get the theodalight program running so I can get an accurate location."  
  
"I'll get the tractor ready."  
  
Kim jumped on the tractor and started the engine. She realized she needed the backhoe for digging and began the process of exchanging the equipment. It seemed like it was taking forever! Kim was not familiar with all the attachments and had to get Wade's assistance.  
  
When she finally had the backhoe attached and the hydraulic hoses hooked-up properly, she started out into the field. Wade was guiding her using the GPS system in the Kimmunicator. He had determined the location of the tractor using the two images and translated the distance measurements into coordinates. Kim bounced through the plowed rows of the field, clutching on to the steering wheel for balance.  
  
"Okay Kim. SLOW DOWN! You're about to overshoot the location."  
  
Kim put the tractor in a lower gear and slowed the engine so she could hear Wade a little better. "Turn to the right 5 degrees... now straighten out the wheel. Good. Stay on this course for about another 25 feet. Slow it down a little more. Okay ... now STOP!"  
  
Kim pushed in the clutch and the tractor stopped.  
  
"So Wade. Is Ron in front of me or behind?"  
  
"Behind. If my calculations are correct, you should be able to dig with the backhoe right were you're located."  
  
"Thanks Wade! I'm going to start digging. Call me if you have ANYTHING!"  
  
Kim ended the call and jumped down out of the seat. She had to turn the tractor seat around 180 degrees to operate the backhoe and this had to be done from the ground. She looked around at her surroundings. She was suddenly very scared. The spot she was about to dig in looked just like a hundred other locations. If the pictures Wade used to find this location were not correct. She would never find Ron.  
  
Just as she was turning to get back in the seat something in the dirt caught her eye. She reached down and pulled an off-white plastic tie out of the dirt. It was the kind the police used some times in place of handcuffs. There were smears of blood on the tie. Kim's spirits lifted a little. This told her two things. Ron was probably alive when they put him in the box. And he was probably buried close to this location.  
  
Kim jumped back onto the tractor seat and started digging with the backhoe. At first she was taking large scoops of earth with each stroke. She was in a hurry and she was unfamiliar with the equipment. She soon mastered the controls and began digging a little less haphazardly. After about 10 minutes she became concerned she was digging in the wrong location.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Two figures sat in a late model red sedan outside a parking garage in Middleton.  
  
"Dr. D., I don't think Kim Possible has followed us." Shego stated with no emotion.  
  
"What do you mean? There is no way we could have lost her. That computer geek friend of hers is tied into all the cameras in town. And it's not like we are trying to hide."  
  
"That is my point. I don't think she is looking for_ us_. I think she stayed at the farm house. You must not have cleaned up like you said you would."  
  
"Now let's not start pointing fingers!"  
  
"Did you erase the files on the computer...?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Did you clean up the wood scraps in the barn ...?  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"How about ..."  
  
"Okay! So I missed a few minor things. Big deal! I remembered the tape of the boy yelling for help." Drakken said. "Besides, she won't be able to locate her doofus friend in time. There's over 200 acres in that field. It would take weeks."  
  
"I don't know. She has done some pretty amazing things in the past. How about we just fly back to the farm and check it out? If she's not there then great! If she is, we could finished the job the old fashion way." Shego smiled sadistically.  
  
"Fine! Where did we park the hover jet?"

================================

A/N: Next chapter is written. Should be posted very soon.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer  
  
Kim Possible is a registered trademark of Disney Inc. I have no rights to any of the characters. And they have no rights to me._

**Providence******

A Kim Possible Story  
_Author: falfurrian  
__Editor: Spice of Life_

**Chapter 17**

The Kimmunicator beeped, barley audible over the tractor engine.

"Go Wade."

"I found him! I found RON!" the young genius exclaimed. "You must be digging in the right location. His tracking chip signal is coming through strong as ever."

"Thank God!."

Kim continued to dig. Each time she extracted a little less dirt with the large shovel. She didn't want to crush the box Ron might be in. Then another thought struck Kim. _'What if there's no box? They may have just tossed him in and buried him!' _

On the next pass bucket scrapped something. Kim instantly stopped the digger. She looked into the hole; it was about 5 foot deep. Nothing was immediately visible in the pale morning light. She jumped down out of the seat and looked behind the metal scoop. She saw what the shovel had hit. It was something made of wood!

She climbed back into the seat and cautiously dug around the wooden object. With about half of the top exposed Kim extracted the backhoe. She swung around, jumped out of the seat then down in the hole.

"RON. Can you hear me?" Kim yelled. "RON!"

No answer.

Kim retrieved a hand shovel, pry bar and hammer from the tractor tool box. The dirt still on top of the box was quickly shoveled aside. She pounded the pry bar under the lid and lifted. A corner of the wood came up a little.

"RON! Are you in there?" Kim had never been so afraid of what she might find. If Ron was dead she would never forgive herself for not trusting him; for not listening to him.

She pried another section of the box open. This time the board snapped at a knot. She could see Ron's messy blond hair. He was not moving.

"Oh Ron. Please be alright! I couldn't go on without you!" She used the opening to get a better angel with the tool. This time an entire board moved out of the way as she put all her strength into the bar.

Ron was perfectly still. She reached her hand inside the box and placed the exposed section of her wrist on his forehead. He was still warm! She had to get him out of the box and into some fresh air.

With renewed energy she loosed the boards enough to get her arms under Ron's shoulders and pulled him free of the box. He was breathing shallow. She laid him back on the cold earth.

She checked for a pulse. It was weak. "Ron! Wake up, Ron." She started shaking his shoulders. His breathing was still not normal. _'I don't know what to do! How do I get him to breath deeper?'_ After a second Kim positioned her mouth over his and pinched his nose closed. When he breathed in she blew softly into his lungs. He exhaled. Once again she breathed into is open mouth.

Ron's eyes opened in surprise. He was not sure what to make of the situation. He had been dreaming about Kim kissing him and now his dream appeared to be true! He reached up and put one hand on her stomach and closed his eyes again.

"RON!" Kim yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"Yea. I think so." Ran said with a smile. "This is the best day of my life." He felt great, except for the headache that was getting worse.

"Oh Ron! I was so worried about you!" Tears of joy and relief were running down her cheeks. The emotion of having her Ron back could not be contained.

Kim released Ron and looked at him closely. His forehead was scrapped and bruised, and there were bloody cuts around his wrists. Other than that, he looked pretty much okay. Then Kim realized what Ron had said. "What do you mean, 'it's the best day of your life'?"

The euphoric effect of the hypoxia had just about worn off. But Ron still felt pretty good about everything. "You kissed me. It was great!"

"I wasn't _kissing_ you! I was resuscitating you!"

Ron looked up at Kim dreamy eyed. "It sure felt like a kiss."

Kim pulled further away from her friend and put her hands on her hips. "Well. It may have felt like a kiss to you, but I was _not_ kissing you." Then Kim smiled at her best friend. The friend she thought lost forever, remembering all the words she was afraid she would never have a change to tell him. "I kiss much _better_ than that."

Ron cocked an eyebrow at Kim and said nothing for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess this means you're talking to me again." Ron started.

Kim looked down at her feet. "Yea, about that. I owe you an apology."

"No way KP! I saw the pictures Drakken was showing…"

"No Ron. It has nothing to do with him. I was upset because of Drakken's pictures, but _I _choose not to talk with you. If I had faith in my dearest friend, none of this would have happened. Can you forgive me?" Kim asked sincerely.

Ron understood what she meant. The "can do it all" girl and "never serious" boy had been friends forever because both knew they were not perfect. "Of course KP!" Ron held out his fist to seal the deal. Kim responded in kind. The two knocked knuckles and the discussion was closed.

"Okay Ron. Lets get out of this hole."

"You said it! I don't want to see any more _pine_ for as long as I live!"

Kim offered Ron her hand. He took hold and let her pull him upright. His head was still hurting from the lack of oxygen, but he was feeling much better just being out from that nightmare. A shiver went through him as he thought about his imprisonment.

"Wait KP! Where's Rufus? Did he get out?"

They both turned toward the wooden box. The little naked mole rat was just climbing out. He seemed no worse for the stay. It kind of made sense, him being a mole rat. He ran up to Ron and hugged his leg. He was happy to have the old Ron again. But afterward he ran and got in Kim's pocket. The two teens looked at each other and smiled.

Kim was exhausted. It had been a long, anxious night and the need for rest was foremost on her mind. She began climbing out of the hole. Ron looked over his shoulder at what could have been his final resting place. Silently he thanked God again for getting him out of there with his sanity intact.

The tiredness Kim felt made the short ascent arduous. Thus, she was completely caught off guard by the kick that sent her flying back into the pit. Kim hit the bottom of the hole and didn't move.

"Now Dr D!" Shego yelled. The tractor engine revved and jerked into motion away from the hole. It quickly pulled away from the hole and began to circle back toward the mound of dirt Kim had just extracted. The front loader scoop was being positioned to use as a dozer blade.

Ron looked up at Shego, now standing at the edge of the hole. "You witch!" he yelled with venom. He turned and knelt down next to Kim. Her face was already starting to swell from the brutal blow. He heard the tractor continuing its approach.

"This is great!" Shego laughed. "We can bury two of you for the price of one. You won't get that kind of deal at any funeral home."

The thought of Kim enduring even a portion of the agony he just suffered was unbearable. He was _not_ going to let this happen. Not to his best friend. Not to Kim.

_ "NO!" _Ronscreamed with the anguish of a thousand lifetimes.

Kim had just begun opening her eyes when she saw Ron lunge out of the hole. He sprang up with his legs and pushed off with his arms between his legs to carry him the rest of the way out. In one fluid motion he was out of the hole and running.

Ron stiff-armed Shego as he ran past. She was not his primary target. The woman fell backward by the sudden attack, loosing her balance in the process.

Drakken's face change from glee to utter panic as Kim Possible's side-kick ran at the tractor. Ron's focus did not waver as the blue skinned man managed to turn the wheel enough to point the machine directly at him. With the grace of a large cat Ron jumped from the ground to the front loader to the top of the tractor. Ron steadied himself against the rocking motion of the tractor for an instant. Drakken stated up at him in disbelief. The blond executed a sweeping leg kick that caught Drakken hard on the side of the head.

Drakken let go of the steering wheel at the last moment to shield his head. But this allowed the harsh blow to knock him completely out of his seat. He tumbled to the ground face down. Immediately he began struggling to clean his legs of the large rear wheel. He move fast but did not covered the required distance. His right foot was quickly pinned under the heavy, ridged tire. The ankle bones braking were audible to all present.

While Drakken was falling Ron had reached down and turned off the ignition from his perch atop the tractor. As the engine quickly died he leapt down. The machine stopped on top of Drakken's ankle. The blue skinned man was yelling but Ron never gave him a second look.

When Ron jumped out Kim had managed to stand and look over the edge of the hole. She was amazed. He moved with real grace and power.

Shego waited for Ron next to the hole. Her stance defensive, face set. Ron continued approaching the woman without pause.

"So, the little boy is protecting his _girlfriend_," Shego taunted. But this time her voice lacked its usual confidence. _'Is she worried?' _Kim wondered.

Ron did not replay. He stopped about five feet in front of her and assumed a rather odd looking stance. It reminded Kim of the monkeys she had seen. Maybe even Monkey Fist? Ron stood still. Their eyes locked on other.

Shego narrowed her eyes at Ron. She flung her arms away from her body, igniting her hands in green energy. "Let's do it, _boy_!" She ran at Ron ready to give him a punch combination. Just before the first punch landed Ron fell onto his back. Shego's momentum carried her forward. She managed to look down just in time to see approaching blow.

The arch of Ron's foot landed squarely between Shego's legs. She was flipped over him, landing hard on her back. With some effort, she rolled to her feet. Kim had seen the grimace on her face as Ron's well aimed foot landed home. Kim knew this pain and felt a little sorry for Shego. But only a little. Ron was back on his feet, moving slowly towards the woman.

Shego took a defensive position and let Ron approach. When he was about 6 feet away, Ron attacked. His first blow was aimed at her ribs, the second at her head. Shego managed to block his double side kick with her arms. But this attach was in preparation for the next. Ron turned away slightly, bringing the same leg back and forward again with lightning speed. The back-kick struck Shego in the stomach. The blow was so powerful it lifted her up off the ground and carried her back 10 feet. She hit the ground on her back and did not move.

"Shego! Forget the duffus! Get me out from under this contraption and let's get out of here!" Drakken yelled. "Shego! Can you hear me?" He added with a whimper.

Kim was still in the hole when the person _she_ normal bested fell at the hands of her friend. She stared in disbelief. _'So Ron CAN fight.'_ Kim thought, admiring him. As he stood looking at Shego on the ground his demeanor began to change. His expression softened and he resumed his normal casual stance. Finally, he turned to Kim with a triumphant grin.

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the beeps of her Kimmunicator. She tore her eyes away from Ron and looked at the small device before pushing the button to receive the call.

"Kim, are you all right? How's Ron?" Wade said in anxious tone. "I picked up Drakken's hover jet on my thermal scanners. He's in your area"

"We're fine Wade. The Drakken threat has been put to rest." Kim said smiling at her lame pun.

"I took the liberty of calling 911. When you didn't call I assumed the worst." Wade said a little hurt.

"Sorry about that Wade. Ron had a little business he needed to take of."

"Oh. Yea. I bet. 'Business,' I get it. He was in that box a looong time." Wade said with a smile.

She smiled back at their young friend. He had completely misunderstood her meaning. "Thanks Wade. I'll fill you in on the details later. Kim out."

Kim heard the familiar sound of distant sirens as she started climbing out the of hole one more time. Ron ran over to her, extending a hand. She took it gratefully and let Ron pull her the rest of the way out.

"Ron, that was amazing! When did you learn to fight like that?" Kim asked, still holding Ron's hand.

"I'm not sure actually. I think I picked it up when I got struck by the mystical monkey power." Ron stated with a far off look in his eyes. He knew a little more than he was telling, but didn't want to renege on his promise to Master Sensei.

Kim looked as him suspiciously, but decided it was best to talk about this later. She was too happy to have Ron standing next to her for anything else to come between them.

"Come on Ron. I want the paramedics to look you over." She pulled on his hand and Ron followed without resistance. He looked down at the small hand that held his and smiled.

"Anything you say KP."

========================================

Ron sat on the couch for about an hour, planning his approach. Unfortunately, like most of his planning efforts, he was not getting very far. His style was more free-wheeling. But deep inside he knew this was way too important to just 'wing it'. The last 15 minutes he had been watching TV, hoping it might offer him some inspiration. The apprehension of Drakken and Shego had made the five o'clock news. Wanton criminals being captured was news worthy but Ron's 'chilling ordeal' in the ground assured the story would be televised. They showed the interview with Kim and even the one with Police Officer O'Reilly. The news broadcast showed a great deal of the protruding wooden box and even played some sound bites from his interview. But while he was speaking they either showed the box or the anchor woman with Ron's usual 'file photo' in the upper corner. Ron shook his head wondering where they get that stupid picture.

The door bell sounded about a minute after the TV station went to a commercial. Ron did not move. His parents had told him to stay on the couch and that was perfectly alright with him.

=======================================

Kim waited at the front door, breathing heavy. She had run over to Stoppable's right after their story ended on Channel 8. Her family had finished supper and she wanted to see Ron.

Kim was greeted by a tall bond woman with a warm smile.

"Kim! It's good to see you. Come in! Come in!"

"Hello, Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim walked through the doorway and was startled as Mrs. Stoppable's long arms encircled her in a tight embrace. Kim tried to return the hug but found her arms pinned to her sides. Ron's mother let go and stepped back a little.

"Kim, thank you for saving our son." Mrs. Stoppable said softly. Her eyes pregnant with tears. "I'm not sure what Ron has done to deserve such a wonderful friend, but we are eternally grateful."

For once _'no big'_ didn't say enough. Both women loved Ron in ways only they could understand. The emotion of the situation was contagious and Kim felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ron's the best Mrs. Stoppable." Kim managed, with a slight crack in her voice.

Ron's mom presented a toothy smiled as she stepped beside Kim and shut the front door. _'This is not the first time she has been crying today.'_ Kim thought. The older woman presented Kim with a tissue from a nearby box and took one herself.

"I am super _pissed-off_ Ron left without telling anyone where he was going." Ron's mother said in a whisper as she dabbed at her eyes. "I don't want him to think I'm softening my stance."

"It's hard to stay mad at him," Kim said with a frown. The two looked at each other with stern faces then shared a knowing laugh. As they approached the couch where Ron was sitting their expressions changed back to disapproval, mostly.

=======================================

Ron heard Kim and his mother talking at the front door and wondered what was taking so long for Kim to find him. When they finally entered Ron noticed his mother had been crying again. She was not very good at hiding this fact. Today her tears signaled more food or more lectures. Both of which Ron had had plenty. The two women looked rather stern as they stopped next to the couch so Ron assumed it meant more lectures.

"Hey KP! Did you catch the Channel 8 news?" Ron said hoping to divert another scolding.

"You two have fun," Mrs. Stoppable said giving Ron a unsympathetic look. She glanced back at Kim and winked before returning to the kitchen.

Ron watched the unusual exchange with wonder. '_I will never understand girls.'_

Kim sat next to Ron in her unusual position on the couch. But today it didn't seem close enough.

"I left the house just as the story ended." Kim said looking at Ron. He had bags under his eyes and scraps on his head. "They used some of your interview in the story." Kim said enthusiastically. Trying to make the best of what she knew would be a disappointing story for her friend.

"Yea, and the same old stupid picture," Ron said with disgust.

"Yea, Wade needs to send them another picture of you," Kim said casually.

"You mean Wade is the one that sent them that stupid picture of me?" Ron exclaimed.

Kim had let a secret slip that she was not supposed to tell Ron. Changing the subject, Kim went on. "I talked to Monique today about Drakken's pictures. She was truly bummed about the way she treated you."

Ron didn't want to change the subject just yet but decided to go along. "Thanks for talking with her KP. I was not looking forward to seeing her Monday. She can be kind'a … scary … when she's mad." Ron said embarrassed.

"Speaking of scary, how are you doing? When I called a few hours ago your mom said you were having a hard time sleeping. She said something about bad dreams," Kim said softly.

"Yea … I can't seem to get my mind off being in that dumb box. Just having my covers up makes me feel like I'm suffocating." Ron said awkwardly.

"Oh Ron, that's awful! Is there anything I can do to help?" Kim asked sincerely, placing her hand on his arm.

"Maybe you could come hold my hand while I sleep?" Ron replied, playfully.

Kim smiled. "Are you sucking your thumb again?" Kim teased, remembering their vacation to the beach many years before.

"No!" Ron stated, irritated for setting himself up for such an easy comeback.

Feeling a little guilt for slamming him, Kim added, "I was actually thinking more along the lines of staying with you until you fell asleep."

"That would be GREAT!" Ron yelled enthusiastically. "But, I'll have to clear it with my mom and dad." He said as the smile left his face. "My parents were super mad about me leaving without letting anyone know."

"So what did they do?"

"They grounded me! Can you believe that!" Ron said with genuine surprise.

"They're only trying to protect you," Kim said feeling the same about the situation as Ron's parents.

"Yea I know. I got the 'your injured and don't need to be out saving the world' lecture."

"So how long is your sentence?" Kim asked with concern. She had something in mind that required her friend to leave the house later in the week.

"Just until Friday," Ron answered, a little less dramatic.

"Well, that's not too bad." Kim said with a smile.

An idea came to Ron. It was so simple he wondered why he had not thought of it before. It was staring him right in the face, and he had missed it. To Ron it was now or never. The mood was right, the setting was good and he had Kim's full attention.

Ron reached over and took Kim's hand in his. "Kim?" Ron said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Yes Ron?" Kim replied expectantly. _'Is he finally going to ask me ou?!_'

He took a deep breath. Even with all he had been though, this was still the hardest thing he had ever done. So much was at stake. He suddenly wished he looked better …

"Kim! Will you excuse me a second." Ron said has he jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs to his bathroom.

Kim stared up at the closed door bewildered. _'What was he doing? I hope he's not sick. Or did that stay in the box make him more erratic! Lord, I hope not.'_ Kim scanned around the room for clues as to why he may have unexpectedly disappeared. Turning her head Kim thought she saw someone duck back into the kitchen, but she was not sure.

Her attention returned to the upstairs as Ron appeared from the bathroom. No toilet sounds so maybe he was not sick. As he quickly came down the stairs she noticed he looked different. Ron resumed his position on the couch, but this time he was a little closer.

Ron appeared different. Neater. He smelled … good! _'Cologne!'_ And his hair was newly combed. _'Is that an actual part in his hair?'_

"Sorry about that KP." Ron said a little winded.

_'And fresh breath too!'_

Ron turned toward Kim, their knees touched. He reached over and took her hand again, cupping it between his. He took a deep breath and looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"Kim?" Ron started again. "Will you go to the dance this Friday with me …"

"Yes Ron!" Kim answered before he could finish.

"Kim, before you say 'yes', let me finish. I don't want to go as friends. I want you to come with me as my, well you know, … more like … a-a _date_."

"Yes, Ron!" Kim repeated vigorously.

"Do you mean it?" Ron asked with jubilation.

"Yes. I mean it." She smiled proudly. "I would be honored to accompany Ron Stoppable to the Spring Formal as your _date_."

As their eyes met, they shared the unspoken language of long time companions. The subtle movements and expressions that had made them close friends and a team, were now making them a couple. They knew what was happening. It felt right. There was no hesitation; only the slow movement of relished anticipation. Sliding closer to each other, feeling each others breath, their eyes closed as lips met. Heat from touching flesh and suppression adoration passed between them. They two were as one; thoughts and motion singular in nature. They had discovered joy together.

Their first kiss was gentle, yet passionate. Time stood while a whole new set of emotions filled their bodies. Slowly they separated their swollen lips. Kim opened her eyes. Ron's eyes were still closed, mouth open slightly. He looked at peace.

"That was wonderful," Ron said without moving. "I had no idea someone could make me feel so happy." He opened his eyes to see Kim looking up at him. Her lips full, eyes shining.

"That's sweet Ron." Kim said softly, a little breathless.

_"YES!" _Both teens turned their heads as the faint, but plainly audible exclamation was heard coming from the kitchen. They shared an embarrassed smile before returning to their 'semi'-private world.

"Well, if you're going to take me to the dance this Friday, you'll need a tux," Kim said putter her arm around Ron's shoulder. "The mall is still open for another hour or so. Do you think your mom would let us go for a fitting?"

"I don't think that will be an issue," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes toward the kitchen.

"Great! We could swing by my house and get my green dress. I want to exchange it for the black one you picked out. I liked it better but I couldn't think of anyone special enough to wear it for." Kim smiled slyly as her meaning slowing sank into Ron.

Ron imagined Kim dancing slow with him under the soft lights in the black dress he liked so well. Then later maybe even getting more great kisses from the girl he had loved for more years than he knew. Ron smiled. He had so much more he wanted to tell her but all he could think to say was …

"Booyah!"

**_Fin_**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story. Especially those who left reviews. Writing really highlighted the importance of the review process. I really like the critical reviews. They help me improve my skills.

You may remember how many mistakes there were at the beginning of the story. Spelling, word usage, lack of dialog descriptions, etc. It was awful! Well, I want to thank _Spice of Life_ for reviewing and editing the story starting with Chapter 10. She helped eliminate a lot of my mistakes and improved the quality of the story greatly! If you have never had someone talented edit your stories, I highly recommend it.

While she was not able to edit the last chapter, she was enormous help for the others. A big hand please for _Spice of Life!_

Thank you!


End file.
